Unexpected 2
by Pascall
Summary: Vampires are disappearing left and right, including Damon. Klaus and Caroline won't stop sleeping with each other, Bonnie's dreams are freaking everyone out, Stefan is flirting with trouble and impending parenthood looms over Elena and Elijah. If that's not bad enough, why has no one heard from Finn? Sequel to Unexpected.
1. Chapter 1

**STOP! This is a sequel, if you have not read Unexpected, this will make zero sense to you.**

 **I'm back. Sorry I took longer than I said I would for this to be out, but it was the school holidays. Then my son got school sores his second week back. Then my aunt passed away. Not a fun past few weeks, let me tell you.**

 **This chapter will not have Kennett in New Orleans, I tried to write it out, but it didn't feel right. They will still be going, just not yet. Also, did you guys know that the full moon of December 2010 was a complete lunar eclipse and it also fell on the Winter Solstice, the last time that happened was 372 years ago. I've decided that in my universe the Harvest was taking placce on the 22nd December 2010.**

 **I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

 **Unexpected 2 will be broken up into two parts. So with out further delay, on with the chapter.**

* * *

Unexpected 2 Chapter One

Early Morning, Friday, December 10th, 2010

Pastor Rielly Younge had been up all night, in fact he had been up for several nights. Apparently, their town was not as vampire free as the Founders Council had been led to believe. Shorty after sunset, on Sunday night, he had recieved a visit from a newly turned Alaric Saltzman. The History teacher had given him an envelope and a heavy box. Alaric had told the Pastor that if he died and the new family in town, the Mikaelsons, were still around he was to read the letter and follow the instructions inside. He then disappeared, before the Pastor could do anything.

Rielly did not know much about Alaric Saltzman. The man had barely been on the council for a few months, when he went missing in early-November. He did know that he was close to the Gilberts and if the letter failed to garner answers, Rielly could always ask Elena or Jeremy. He was not sure why he did it, but he left the envelope sealed and gave the former history teacher the benifit of the doubt.

It paid off when just a few days later, Alaric had been found, dead and the Mikaelson family were still in town... Well all but one. There was a rumour going through town that the writer who came to town back in March or April, Elijah, was dating Elena Gilbert and that they had gone on a getaway. The Pastor had no idea why a man in his, at least, late-twenties was doing with a girl barely out of high school, but he had always prided himself on his ablity to not judge. Perhaps they truly loved each other. After all, he and his late wife had had seven years between them.

After opening the letter, everything became so much more clear. This town, his town, was being over run by not just vampires, but werewolves, hybrids and witches, too. And a boy who could see and speak to ghosts! He had not even known that anything other than vampires even existed. And to make matters worse, the Council was rampant with traitors. Mayor Lockwood, Sheriff Forbes, Damon Salvatore! No wonder there had been so many catastophies in Mystic Falls lately. The most interesting piece of imformation Rielly got from the letter was about the Mikaelson family. How they were The Originals! This made the relationship between Elena Gilbert and the Original, Elijah, all the more disturbing.

He could use this to his advantage, but it must be done carefully. First he would need to get his hands on this white oak stake, or prehaps the contingency plan, Alaric wrote of. But that would be a plan B, as it required a witch and an alive Original, as well as someone from their bloodline.

He had called a meeting for the following night but left out the traitors, vampires and sympathizers. No doubt, Carol Lockwood and Elizabeth Forbes would try to warn their children (if they could even still be called that, Caroline and Tyler were monsters, now, as far as he was concerned), and Rielly did not want that. He also left out Meredith Fell, he did not need her underhandedness, here. There was a plan set into place, the supernaturals of Mystic Falls would all need to be watched and if the oppitunity arose, they would take it.

Like they did, a week and a half later, when Damon Salvatore was alone and half drunk. The Council shoved a knocked out Damon into the back of a van and hid his car. A week after that, they nabbed a hybrid. Then another. Then a vampire passing through town who had made the mistake of stopping in at the Salvatore Boarding House, thereby showing it's true nature. His family's old cattle ranch, with it's newly built vampire proof prison, ten miles out of town, proved to be the perfect base.

Four days into the new year was when the Council had their best capture to date. Two old vampires, one being an Original, the other a red head. They found the bloodline, now all they needed was a witch. The Bennett witch, preferably. Instead of ridding the town of vampires, they would rid the world!

* * *

It was the day after New Years, Bonnie and Kol had planned a trip away and asked Elijah if they could use one of his houses. He'd relutantly said 'yes', but Bonnie's dad had been in a car accedent, involving another car with bald tires and ice on the road. Rudy, Bonnie's father had ended up with a broken leg, several cracked ribs, a massive concussion and a lot of bruising. She and Kol had postponed their trip indefinitly.

"Here, Elena." Bonnie handed Elena a silver bracelet, it had charms hanging off. They all looked like Celtic knots and sigils. Bonnie explained that she had spelled it. They were for protection and would hide all non-visual signs of her pregnancy.

"This will work?" Elijah asked Bonnie, who nodded.

"Kol and I have been researching into it for weeks. I've been having dreams and I feel as if something is coming. I'd feel better if Elena and the baby were protected in any and every way possible." Bonnie took the bracelet back off Elena, who then held out her right arm. Bonnie did up the chain, then muttered a few words in latin under her breath. "Did it work? Can you hear the baby?" She asked Elijah.

"No," He shook his head. "I cannot even smell the hormones. Thank you, Bonnie."

"How long will this forrm of protection last for?" Elena said, looking at each of the charms.

"It will last until you start to show. When you can no longer hide your belly or write it of as just having had a large lunch," Bonnie said. "But since you're fit and it's your first pregnancy, you should be able to conceal it until you're at least five or six months. Hopefully." Bonnie looked around the room. "I also want to do a few spells on this place."

* * *

"I'm really starting to get worried," Stefan said, to Caroline. It was a week into the new year and three weeks since Damon had taken off. "I know mine and my brother's track records, with contact between each other, hasn't been the best. Ever. But he promised to call. He was only meant to get out off town to clear his head. The whole thing with Elena and Elijah and their little _surprise_ really threw him for a loop."

"He's Damon, Stefan," Caroline said."He's impulsive and reckless and he's probably been drunk these last few weeks, drowning in blood and bourbon... And Soroity girls. I'm sure he's fine and has just lost track of time. He'll call you any day, I'll bet." Caroline smiled reassuringly and pat Stefan on the arm.

"That's just the thing though, Caroline. I've tried calling at least once a day for the last week and his service has been cut off. I'm worried he's turned _it_ off again. You remember how much of a bad person he is when he turns it off." Stefan was starting to get really worried, it the last two months before Christmas, he and his brother had been the closest they had ever been in a hundred and fifty years. Stefan has no doubt Damon would have called him when he was ready, but it had been weeks. "I've decided that if I don't hear from him by Friday, I'm going to look for him."

"I can't tell you not to," Caroline said, chewing on her lip. "If that's what you feel like you need to do, he's your brother and as much of a dick as I think he is, you love him and I totally understand that. If you need any help, just let us know. And not just me, I mean all of us, Bonnie, Elena -yes, Elena-, Matt, Tyler, Jeremy... Hell, even Klaus considers you his friend."

"Thanks Care."

* * *

Elijah watched Elena flutter about the kitchen, making cookies. Apparently they were her latest craving. She was so beautiful and Elijah still had trouble sometimes remembering that she was his. That _this_ was his life now. He smiled, absentmindedly, watching her roll the batter into balls and place them on a tray. It was mid-way through January and Elena was currently ten and a half weeks pregnant. It all still seemed somewhat like a dream, a dagger induced fantasy, far too good to be true. But true it was, and Elijah felt himself being the happiest he had been in his life. He was to become a father and he had his family together. Sure Finn was away with Sage and he did not yet know he was to be an uncle, but Elijah did not want to tell this joyful news over a phone call.

The spiteful, hate-filled woman his mother had become was gone and Elijah, his siblings, Elena, Jeremy and Bonnie were starting to heal from the repacussions of the last few months. The only good thing to come out of the month of humanity he and his family had been put through was that he and his siblings were now closer than the have ever been and that being human when his and Elena's relationship had taken off, had produced the miracle now growing inside Elena. Simply for that fact alone, Elijah found he did not hate Esther nearly as much as he should, purely because without her attempt to kill them, he would not have his child. In fact he might not even have had Elena. Who knows?

He watched as Elena stuffed a warm cookie, not ten minutes out from the oven into her month, then moan rather loudly, chewing on it.

"That good, huh?" He said, leaning on the island counter and taking a cookie for himself. "They must be, since that moan was akin to the sound you make when I... well, you get the idea, my love?" He smirked at her, raising his eyebrow. He then took a bite and after chewing and swallowing said, "Mmm, good, but I'm still not sure they warrent that sinful moan you just did. I think you should save that particular noise for me and me alone."

Elena blushed when he had made the comment about her moaning for a cookie but lately, it had been all about the food with her. If she wasn't eating, she was throwing up; at least she had not had any violent morning sickness episodes in the last few weeks.

"I'm carrying your baby, you're not allowed to tease me for enjoying chocolate chip cookies! Just be glad I didn't add a layer of ice cream into the middle, which is what I really want to do." Elena poked her tongue at him and smirked. "Besides, you've got quite the sweet tooth, too. I heard no complaints last week when I made blueberry muffins, chocolate brownies and banana bread."

Elijah walked around the counter and stepped in behind her, his hand going to her hips. "I'm not, my love," he nuzzled at the side of her neck, "I just think that you should control the noices you make. I might get jealous." He whispered all this into Elena's ear, huskily, before nipping at her earlobe. "Perhaps I should remind you, right now, why I can draw those pleasure filled moans from you far better that some sweet, doughy concoction ever could." Elijah spun Elena around and captured her lips.

"Mmm," Elena broke off the kiss. "As much as I want to continue this path, Jeremy finishes school soon and you were meant to be on the road an hour ago."

Elijah ran his nose down the side of Elena's neck, his arms still encircled around her waist. His other hand cradling her stomach.

"I will miss you this weekend, my lovely Elena." Elijah muttered into Elena's ear when his nose reached it. He then knelt, lifting her shirt some and kissed her exposed lower tummy. "Take care of your mother for me, _minn lítt einn_."

"We'll miss you, too." Her fingers ran through his hair and she almost wished it was still as long as he kept it when they had first met. While she had never done so, she would bet it would have felt so nice to thread her digits into his longer locks and have something to really hold onto. "But if you want to move in here properly, you need to get your stuff from your old place in New York."

"I know, sweetheart," he stood back up. "Still, I shall endeavour to be fast. I would not like to be away from you for too long."

Elijah gave Elena one more kiss and grabbed the cooler by the fridge on his way out, he loaded it into the back of his car then came back inside.

"Bekah is running a little late. She just messaged me to say she was on her way." Elijah gave her one last kiss, before leaving. "I'll be back on Monday morning."

"I love you," Elena told him, just as Rebekah's car pulled into the driveway.

"And I love you." He stopped his sister on the way up the stairs, Elena was still standing by the door. "Make sure she takes her vitamins, no more than one coffee a day and please, don't let any harm befall them, sister?"

"I'm still right here," Elena said, slightly annoyed. Elijah had been very over protective and the more into her pregnancy she got, the worse he became. She played with the necklace around her neck, absentmindedly. For Christmas, Elijah had got her a beautiful, large, oval, silver locket. On the front was the letter 'M' and a pretty design. Inside, it had two compartments, the back held vervain and he had told Elena that the first picture of their child would grace the front comparment.

"I will, brother," Rebekah assured Elijah. She caught Elena's gaze and they shared an eye roll. "Now go, Elena is safe with me. Plus this house is probably one of the safest in North America. We'll be fine."

"You'll call if anything happens?" Elijah had been hovering since her doctor's appointment the week earlier, when her doctor had told her that she was anemic and would need to be on iron supplements, too.

"Yes!"

"You know," Elena said, when Elijah had finally driven off after his prolonged farewell, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say he doesn't trust me with my own health and that of our unborn child."

"It's not that," Rebekah replied. They were inside now, Rebekah helping herself to a cookie. "It's just that my brother has a case of ' _Overbareing Protector_ '," she used her fingers in quotation marks. "God help us all if you two end up with a daughter. My poor, possible, future niece."

* * *

Elena was looking forward to tonight, the girls were coming over and they were all having a girls night. Elijah had gone out of town for a few days and so Caroline and Rebekah had descended on the Gilbert house and kicked Jeremy out for the night. They were all standing around the kitchen island, eating ice cream sandwiches.

"Oh, my God," Elena moaned. She licked at the ice cream running down her arm. "This is so good. I swear, I've been craving chocolate chip cookies and ice cream all week!" Elena reached to make another one.

"Whoa, hold up there, preggo," Caroline said. "Bonnie's not here yet and you've had two, how about we save the rest for after pizza."

"Oh, pizza," Elena practically drooled, Caroline and Rebekah laughed. "Don't laugh, I'm always so hungry. Pizza sounds so good right now. Your brother," she shot a glare at the female Original, "Won't let me eat much junk food. He's being a dick, because he doesn't understand that ignoring pregnancy cravings is enough to drive you crazy! And Care, don't withhold food from a pregnant lady, she will seriously cut you." They all started laughing again.

Just then the door opened and Elena got a wiff of pizza. Bonnie entered the kitchen, carrying four boxes of pizza and a grocery bag of chips, popcorn, chocolate and more ice cream.

"Don't tell me you started without me?" Bonnie said, mock pout on her face.

"It was all Elena," Rebekah said.

"Whatever, Bekah." Elena poked her tongue out at the Original. "Have I told you I love you, Bonnie?" Elena said, taking the pizza off her. "I could smell this awesome cheesy goodness as soon as you entered the house." She opened a box and grabbed a slice of a plain cheese pizza.

Bonnie just laughed and placed the ice cream in the freezer. "Care, Bekah, could you two please get my stuff out of my car? I couldn't carry my bag of clothes in with all this food Elena made me get."

"I hate you guys," Elena pouted. "Since you all obviously don't want this, I guess I'll just eat all the pizza. Meanies!" Then she burst out in giggles.

* * *

 _The fog was thick, she could hardly see more than four feet in front of her. It was dark, cloudly. No moon light penatrated the grounds, just darkness and it pulled Bonnie forward. She could smell apples and wet earth and maybe faintly, a slightly musty smell you get when close to large bodies of water. Through the fog, Bonnie could make out a looming shadow of a house, it was large and towered over her. As she got closer, she saw it was an old, white colonial style house, with a wide porch and pillars holing up the roof._

 _Somehow, Bonnie knew she was dreaming. She had been having this dream for weeks, since Elena had found out she was pregnant. She knew it was important, that it was telling her to be wary in the coming months. Whether it be in Mystic Falls or elsewhere. It just did not tell her what to be wary of._

 _Bonnie continued on, she had to get to the door, she needed to see inside. But she knew that every time she entered, she did not end up in the entrence way, but in a court yard. Sure enough, as soon as Bonnie opened the door and walked through, she was in the court yard. This too was old, there were terrences around and stairs leading to a second story. A fountain sat in the middle, but it wasn't water that flowed, but blood. This place smelt of blood, alcohol and for some reason, even though Bonnie had no idea how, but promise. She heard echoes of laugher and celebration, good-natured banters, where the words weren't distingushed. Cries of a baby, soothing words from a mother. Now she was sure it had something to do with Elena._

 _She knew this place held answers, but something pushed her onwards. She could not stop._

 _She climbed the steps and walked through a door, ending up in a barn. Instead of stalls for houses, there were cages that lined the walls. Each of the cages held someone she knew. The first was Jeremy, then Damon, then Stefan. Caroline, Rebekah, even Finn and Sage and lastly Kol. That was the one that made her pause, rushing to the bars and trying to get them to open._

 _"It's no use, darling," the Kol in the cage spoke, not looking up. "I'm not really here. Not yet. Go back."_

 _"What?" Bonnie questioned, still struggling with the bars. "What do you mean, go back? I can't just leave you here. Or Caroline. Rebekah, Jeremy. Your brother or anyone. I have to help!"_

 _"Like I said, Vakker, I'm not really here, not yet. You're needed back there." He points to the door she came through, which was still open and Bonnie could see the court yard still out there._

 _Bonnie let go of the bars and walked back through the door in a trance. The door slammed closed and Bonnie put the make do jail from her mind, she had to continue on..._

Bonnie bolted up in bed. She was momentarily glad Elena had upgraded her bed to king size when Elijah moved in. While it was tight, all four girls had managed to squeaze in. It took her a moment, but Bonnie's breathing managed to calm down and she lay back down, falling back into sleep.

* * *

Damon was in agony. It hurt to think. He had not had a drop of blood in weeks, months... for all he knew, years. When a vampire starts to desiccate, they lose their sense of time. The air was laced with vervain and every breath seared a burning pain through his throat and lungs. It would not be long before he started to mummify. His only hope was Stefan.

* * *

He had given his brother until Friday. It was Friday.

Stefan had packed up his car and was heading north, there were only a few places in the U.S that Damon would head to and the closest was New York. Or at least that was the most probable. If Damon proved to not be there, Stefan would head south, through Atlanta and then to New Orleans. If still not found, he would try Chicago, San Francisco and Las Vagas. They were his favourite places. If he wasn't there, Stefan really didn't know. He just hoped that Damon was alright, after losing Elena, Stefan did not want to lose his brother also.

After driving for a few hours, Stefan pulled into a gas station in a small town in Pennsylvania, to re-fuel his car. The whole time he had an eerie feeling, as if he was being watched. After paying, he drove a few miles out of town and pulled over in a park bay on the side of the road. Now would be as good a time as any to get a drink. He was not foolish enough to try cold turkey, not with out Lexi to help him anymore, so he had cut his human blood intake down to one bag every second day, He would hunt first, get some animal blood and then top up with the blood bag.

All through his hunt, he still had the feeling off being watched. He was sure he was being followed.

Back at the car, Stefan opened the cooler in the back of his car and got out a blood bag. He opened the top and sucked out the intoxicating fluid through the tube like a straw, almost moaning after the first sip.

He was just finishing up the bag, when he heard a crunch of gravel behind him and felt a small hand on his upper arm.

Stefan took in a large sniff of the air and determined that it was a vampire behind him. He spun around and prepared to defend himself, but the other vampire was too fast. All he saw was a flash of dark brown hair before the vampire attacked.

* * *

 **So, what did you think?**

 **minn lítt einn- my little one in Norse**

 **I can't promise anything but I will try to update at least once a week. The end of the year is very busy for me, I have birthdays and anniversaries and Christmas. It's hectic!**

 **Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who is coming back and welcome to new readers. I loved all the reviews and can't wait to read more.**

 **I wasn't lying when I said November and December will be busy months for me. I have my son's fifth birthday this week, plus mine and the hubby's ninth (started dating) and fourth (wedding) anniversary. Next week is the hubby's birthday and a week later we need to drive 600km (300-400 miles) to pick my mum up from Perth, she's spending X-mas with us and I haven't seen her since January. Mid-December is my daughter's second birthday, then two weeks later is Christmas. By which point it will be the summer holidays here in Australia. I'll try my best to get semi-regular updates posted.**

 **I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Unexpected 2 Chapter 2

 _Stefan took in a large sniff of the air and determined that it was a vampire behind him. He spun around and prepared to defend himself, but the other vampire was too fast. All he saw was a flash of dark brown hair and then he was attacked..._

He felt his back hit the car and arms encircle his neck, he was prepared for strangling, instead he was embraced. Lips attached to his and they felt familiar. For a second, Stefan allowed himself to fall into the kiss, purely because it was so easy to pretend. Then he placed his hands on the small, feminine shoulders of his attacker, pushing her back.

" _Katherine_ ," he acknowledged, keeping her at arms distance. "What the hell are you doing?"

Katherine pouted, she pulled herself out of Stefan's grip and then smirked, raising a single eyebrow.

"Well, hello to you too, Stefan." Her eyes trailed up and down his body, along with her hands. "I've missed you, so when I saw you in my town, I couldn't help myself I had to kiss you. Can you blame me? You're just so damn... uh, sexy." She cupped his face in her hand.

"The great Katherine Pierce has been living in the middle of nowheresville, Pennsylvania?" Stefan shrugged out of her reach, moving back further hitting the car. "Well, colour me surprised."

"What did you expect, Stefan? I need for Klaus to not find me and who would look for me here?" She smiled, seeing how uncormfortable she was making Stefan, she cupped his face again. "What brings you here, though? Lost your vendetta against Klaus already? It's been less than four months since Mikael was killed."

Stefan let out a hollow laugh, "It's only been four months? Wow, feels like longer. Do you know _anything_ about what's been happening in Mystic Falls since you left?" Stefan asked, not really intrested in the answer. He walked around the car and got into the driver's seat. He turned the car on but before her could pull out and back onto the road north, Katherine jumped into the passanger seat and closed the door.

"Last I heard, you were holding the coffins of Klaus' family over his head. I have no idea what happened after that." Katherine faced him as Stefan drove on. If she wanted to jump in the car, it was on her. He was not stopping his search for his brother because of Katherine. "That obviously didn't work, since you're all broody again. Such a shame, since you're so much more sexy when in revenge mode. Did you go straight from mad to angst when you turned _it_ back on?" She placed a hand on his upper thigh and squeazed. "Surely, Mystic Fallls hasn't changed that much in three and a half months?"

"What are you doing, Katherine?" Stefan asked, removing her hand from his leg.

"Me? Nothing," Katherine said, trying to look innocent and not looking the part at all. "It's just that you look tense, I was trying to help you relax. Last I checked, you had given up on my shadow and decided you didn't want her since you were dark and evil and emotionless and she's good and prue and filled with rainbows and butterflies and puppies. Don't tell me she left you for Damon?"

"No, she didn't," Stefan was sorely tempted to turn around and drop Katherine back in town, but he was on the clock. He had to look for Damon. NOW.

"Alright. So, where are we going?" Katherine asked, giving Stefan a sedutive smile.

"New York," Stefan grunted. "Damon's missing. A lot has been happening since October. I doubt Klaus has killing you very high on his list. Screwing Caroline is probably at the top. Right up there with annoying Elijah and ignoring Kol."

" _The Hybrid and the Barbie_ , well I didn't see that coming." Katherine got comfortable. Stefan did not seem to be kicking her out, so she would not complain. Anything to spend time with Stefan. "And Elijah and Kol out of the box. I've never met Kol, but I hear he's a little crazy, is that true?"

"Crazy, oh yeah. He's also crass and rude and a pain in the ass. Gives everyone annoying nicknames and likes to make rude jokes about Finn -the other Original brother- and Elijah's love lives. Not really something I want to hear considering. He's also crazy for Bonnie. Maybe." Stefan snorted, his eyes stayed on the road, not really realizing he was telling all this to _Katherine_. "Kol has a major thing for witches and Bonnie dosen't seem to mind his company."

"Sounds like Mystic Falls is the place to be," said Katherine, sacastically. "So, Damon's missing? When did that happen?"

"Just before Christmas. He left town when he found out about El- found out something he didn't really agree with." Stefan thought it best to not mention Elena and Elijah's relationship or their baby. "I've just got a really bad feeling. After the whole Originals turning human thing, Damon and I got really close again and I don't want to lose my brother."

"Then I'll help," Katherine smiled. "You know I'd do anything for you, Stefan. And to a lesser extent, Damon." Stefan looked off the road for a second and raised his eyebrow. "Within reason, of course. Wait... the Originals turned human?"

"Only for a month. A few weeks after you left, their mom came back to life. She was a powerful witch and wanted to end the vampire race," Stefan explained. "You see, if an Original dies, their whole bloodline gets killed, too. And before you ask, FYI, we're from Klaus' line." Stefan said, seeing Katherine open her mouth to ask. "She turned the Originals human and was going to kill them and Elena, so they spent the next moon cycle locked up in Klaus' mansion, together."

"Elena spent a mouth on house arrest with the Original family? I don't envy her. Wow, I missed a lot."

"That's putting it lightly. Anyway, two weeks out of the house, Esther, their mom, turned Alaric into an Original Vampire and links his life to Jeremy Gilbert. Jeremy gets accidentally turned into a vampire by Kol and Ric died. Damon skipped town after Ric's funeral because of El- because of some news he didn't like and he was meant to contact me. It's been a month."

"What news?" Katherine asked, Stefan had said it had to do with El, but who was El? Was it Elena or Elijah?

"I can't tell you," Stefan said. "For one, it's not my secret to tell and two, they'd probably kill me if I did."

"They?"

"The Originals."

* * *

"You dating Sunny yet?" Kol asked his half-brother gleefully, plopping himself down on a chair behind where Klaus was painting on a large canvas.

"Kol, go annoy someone else," Klaus replied not looking at Kol. In truth, Klaus was asking himself that very same question. _Was he with Caroline?_ They had kissed and slept together several times, but Caroline refused to put a label on their relationship. She claimed that she had not been truly single since she was human and though she liked him, a lot, she needed time to come to terms with who she was before becoming a couple with him. She needed to find he rself.

He respected that, he really did. It was just that it had been weeks. Three to be exact, since Rebekah's birthday and over a month since they had first kissed. Not to mention they had been skirting around their attraction for months. And Klaus was not known for his patience.

Klaus had not felt this way about anyone before. Sure, he had lovers, but they had all been dispensable. In fact, if any of his past flings had spoken to or treated him half as bad as Caroline had in the past, they would be guaranteed nothing but a very slow and painful death.

Caroline was special. Caroline was his reward after a millennium of hurt. She was his light at the end of the long, dark tunnel that was his life. She may not want to claim him as hers just yet, but to him, Caroline was his and would be until the end. He had not told her yet, but Klaus was madly in love with the baby vampire.

"Can't do that brother," Kol said, throwing his feet up on the seat. "Bex is with the girls at Ellie's for the weekend, including Vakker and Sunny. Eli went out of town and won't be back for another two days and Jeremy's hanging out with your Hybrid, Tyler and the human, Matt, before Matt goes to the city for his police training. I'm bored!"

"That's never a good thing. Whenever you're bored, brother, you tend to spill blood." Klaus stopped his painting, turning around to face his younger brother. Ever since Kol had been nearly killed in front of the Hybrid by Alaric, Klaus had been trying to be less antagonistic towards all his siblings. It was harder sometimes. Like now, when all Klaus wanted to do was paint. "And that's always a pain in the arse to clean up."

"Nope, I'm trying to reel in that particular urge. Bonnie would never forgive me if I went on a killing spree just for the hell of it and I refuse to lose her."

Klaus swore he felt his jaw hit the wooden flooring with a thud. His eyes grew wide. _Did Kol, his psychotic, narcissistic, selfish, baby brother, just put someone else's values above his own?_

"I'm sorry," Klaus said, shaking his head, "But did I just hear you correctly? Did the great Kol Mikaelson just think about another before himself? I must be going deaf in my old age."

"Shut up, Nik," Kol said, not bothering to hide the fact that he was basically head over heels for the young Bennett witch. Not that he had told Bonnie, yet. "You're no better when it comes to Caroline," he shrugged. "At least neither of us is as badly whipped as Elijah."

"That is true," Klaus said with a laugh. He put his paint brush down and wiped his hands on a rag. "Our big brother is at Elena's _every_ beck and call. If she said jump, he really would ask 'how high?'. Then again, he did knock her up, so it's his own fault, there." He gave out a hearty laugh. In all honesty, both Klaus and Kol were very much looking forward to being uncles. "Anyway, how about you and I have a little boys night of our own, little brother? We'll go and get some dinner and drinks, maybe I'll whip you in pool."

Kol rolled his eyes, getting up. "Fine, I've nothing better to do. But, if you think you're winning at pool, you've got another thing coming, Nik. I'm clearly by far the _superior_ Mikaelson brother. You, Eli and Finn don't got shit on me! But, how about we go to the next town over? I promise I won't kill anyone, it's just that I'm dying for some fresh blood."

* * *

Elijah returned to Mystic Falls earlier than planned. If he hurried, he could be back by Sunday night. He missed Elena far too much and his appartment in New York had proved to be fairly easy to pack up. Most of his stuff had been covered or put into storage and what little he had actually wanted to bring with him had fit nicely into the trunk and backseat of his car.

He had been thinking about getting a new car, though. Something bigger. Soon, he would need a car that could easily fit a car seat, stroller and any other baby stuff.

On Tuesday Elena would be eleven weeks pregnant and in a week and a half they had another ultrasound. Elijah may be the _Feared Original_ or the _Noble Brother_ , but right now, he was simply an expectant father who was madly in love with his unborn child's mother and in his opinion, that was the best title of them all.

"Elena," he called into the house when he arrived, "I'm back."

"Elijah? Ow, ouch. Dammit," he heard Elena say from the kitchen, the smell of her blood immeditely flooded his nose. Worry filled him and Elijah wasted no time rushing to the back of the house, where he found her clutching a tea-towel to her left hand. He was at her side in the blink of an eye.

"Elena, sweetheart, are you alright?" He asked, moving the towel away from her hand and seeing a bleeding cut on her middle finger.

"I'm fine," Elena said, smiling reassuringly. "I wasn't expecting you home 'til tomorrow. I cut my finger when I heard your voice. I was cutting apples, I'm craving pie."

She turned on the sink, placing her hand under the flow of water.

"I'm sorry, I did not mean to startle you, Elena. I was just excited to be back. I missed you."

"Hey, it's fine. I missed you, too." She reached for his closest hand with her uninjured one, giving it a squeeze. "Can you get me a band-aid, please?"

"Of course," Elijah replied, getting the first aid kit from the cupboard. "Let me take a look?"

Elena held out her wet hand. The cut on her finger did not look particularly bad, not very deep or large. It was still seeping blood, feebly down her palm, though.

Elena looked at him with a smirk, she moved her hand up to his face. "Hungry?" She asked, jokingly, letting out a giggle at his raised eyebrows look. "I'm kidding."

Elijah took a hold of her wrist, bringing her hand to just below his mouth, inhaling through his nose, deeply. Truthfully, the smell of her fresh, exposed blood did appeal to his hunger and he had always wondered what she would taste like.

"You should not offer that which you are not willing to give, lovely Elena," he said, softly, his eyes darkening. Then his tongue darted out, licking the blood path up her palm, before drawing her finger into his mouth. _She tasted devine!_ Not once did he break eye contact, slowly sliding her finger out, his tongue tracing over the slice in her flesh.

Elena's arousal now perfumed the air, she bit her lip. Elijah dropped Elena's hand and dug his fingers into her hair, bringing their faces closer and placing his lips on hers. The next second, Elena's arms are around his neck and her legs wrapping his hips.

"Bedroom. NOW!" Elena demanded, the first aid kit and half-sliced apples lay forgotten. "Did you tell Bekah you were on your way home? I wondered why she left half an hour ago."

"I did," Elijah growled, placing wet kisses on the skin of her neck as they made their way up the stairs.

"Good idea," she muttered, letting out a moan. Elena moved her center over his already hard bulge.

"It's been known to happen," Elijah said, kicking the bedroom door closed behind him. He made quick work, removing Elena's shirt and doing away with her bra. Elena's tiny hands working their way down, undoing the buttons on his own shirt. "I wanted to surprise you, my dear."

"Well, consider me surprised," she got down onto her own feet now that they were in the bedroom. Elena pushed Elijah's jacket and shirt off, then got to work on his belt. Their love making was hurried and raw.

Eventually, they made it to the bed, neither noticing that the cut on Elena's finger had healed by the time they were finished.

* * *

The Council had hit a brick wall. In the past mouth and a half since Pastor Younge's visit from Alaric Saltzman, they had managed to capture three vampire (two having been killed in the struggle), four hybrids (all still alive), Damon Salvatore, a nine-hundred year old vampire and an Original. But they had not captured anyone in over a week and their search for this elusive white oak stake was not pulling up the desired results. Time was running out, surely the other Originals would notice their missing brother before too long.

If they could only get a hold of the white oak stake, it would be much easier. If they only knew where to look. Plan B was a little more complex. It involved witchcraft, which they were not particularly keen on, but also the dagger and ash combonation from Alaric. Plus all five remaining Originals, a member of their bloodline, in order to see if it worked, human Petrova doppleganger blood (whatever that was) and no chance for failure.

In theory, it was fairly simple. Get the Bennett which possessed by the dead mother of the Originals, she would cast a spell in an area which would strip almost all vampiric traits from any who ventured into the space, leaving them little more than human. All that would be needed would be to kill th Originals. But it would need to be a final death, one that they would not be able to regenerate from, like decapitation for example. They would still need to be silghtly vampire-like, because that is what would connect them to their bloodlines. Kill a human Original without the link to the ones it has turned and it would just end the Original.

In their watching of the town's supernaturals, they had discovered that Jeremy Gilbert was now a vampire, Stefan Salvatore had left town and for some reason, everyone was very protective of Elena Gilbert. She was rarely left alone. _What were they trying to hide?_

* * *

Hayley had no idea what she was still doing in Mystic Falls. She had come here to get twelve unsired Hybrids, in exchange for imformation on her birth family, but Klaus had already told her about her clan. She had done some research and it turns out that there was a Crescent Moon Pack in Louisiana, but less than twenty years ago, they disappeared. She badly wanted to go down there and look into it, but Tyler was her friend and he needed her right now. Tyler promised he would help her when they were finished in Mystic Falls. At least she didn't have to talk to that creepy professor again.

Apparently, when Klaus had come back to town last year, just before he killed his father, he had brought close to fifty hybrids with him. That number had dwindled down to just over a dozen left, now. All of them unsired and thirsty for revenge.

* * *

 **Well, what do you think? Leave a review nd let me know.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry I've taken so long. But on the up side, my son's birthday, hubby's birthday and daughter's birthday are all behind us. So is the trip to Perth and my anniversary. I was also very naughty and started watching new a TV show and if anyone is like me, you need to binge watch. So I did and I watched two seasons of The 100 in less than a week. I loved it! I also loved watching and picking out all the Aussies. I never thought I would see the day that I ship the bad boy son of the cop from Summer Bay and the bogan princess from Ramsey Street together, but I do. This won't make any sense to people who didn't watch Australian Soaps in the mid-late 2000s. Also, I haven't watched Home and Away or Neighbours in about seven years.**

 **This is a big chapter ahead. I hope everyone likes it.**

 **Warning: smut ahead.**

 **I don't own The Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

Unexpected 2 Chapter 3

"What do you want to name the baby?" Elena asked Elijah, it was a lazy Friday night and both Elena and Elijah had decided to stay in, since they would have the house to themselves. They were both on the couch, Elena with her back against Elijah's front.

"Isn't it a little early to be discussing names, Elena?" He replied, running his fingers over her slightly protruding abdomen. "It's still early, after all and we still have about seven months left."

"I know and there's no need to make any decisions, yet. I just thought I'd ask, you know, toss around a few names either of us like." She got up and grabbed the bag of chips off the coffee table. Lately she had been so hungry and there was a constant craving that she couldn't satisfy, no matter what she ate. And that was a lot. "For example; I've never liked the name Louis, but I've always loved the name Phillip. I also like Aurora, for the same reason I like Phillip. Sleeping Beauty was my favourite Disney movie growing up. I'm not saying we'll choose any of them, I'm just throwing some names out there."

Elijah smiled at her, "My family and I knew an Aurora once, so I'd rather not, if that's alright. But, I've always been rather fond of good, strong names. One's with a meaning behind them. Phillip means: lover of horses, while Louis means; famous warrior. Both interesting names. Our child is a gift and he or she should have a name that reflects that. Perhaps Ian or Evan or Han, they each mean 'gift from God'. I would also suggest John, which has the same meaning, but you were not fond of your uncle, as far as I know."

"Uncle John was a good man, mostly. I may not have been very fond of him and he was far from perfect, but he was my biological father and he died so I could live. I'll always love him for that. And he loved me... so much. I guess I just want to remember him in a good way, it's too hard to hold grudges. They're exhausting. " Elena felt choked up, remembering what John had written to her in his last letter. She reached up and wiped under her eyes, she cried at everything, now days. "But I'd like the baby to have their own identity. If we use a family name - name the baby after someone - it'll be a middle name, please? I'd like for the baby to be their own person, you know?"

"I do," he tells her, placing a kiss on her shoulder. "That sounds reasonable. I was going to request though, if maybe, perhaps my brother's name, Henrik - or a variation, like Henry or Harry - could be included, if the baby is a boy?" Elijah looks at Elena, waiting for her to answer.

"I thought you would," said Elena, laying her head on Elijah lap while he ran his fingers through her hair. "I'd like that." She gave him a beaming smile, "But what if we have a daughter, not a son? What girl names do you like?"

"Lucy; meaning light, just like Elena. Layla; meaning 'dark beauty', like her mother," he said, not missing a beat, smirking, running his knuckles down her cheek. "Or perhaps Abigail; meaning 'father's joy', which would be accurate." He smiled wistfully here, "Or maybe Dorothy, which also means 'gift from God'."

"We have time," Elena shrugged. "Maybe we should buy a baby name book, since I can't pull the meanings behind a name out of my head like you do. Get some ideas from that."

"Definity," he leaned down and kissed her. "You know, my brother will suggest we name the baby after him. Like 'Kol' or 'Kolette' or something like that."

Elena snorted a laugh, she could just picture Kol doing exactly that. Shaking her head and getting up, she said; "We'll come back to names. C'mon, let's go out for dinner. I'm craving a cheeseburger and fries like no one's business. Oh, and a strawberry milkshake! Yum!"

Elijah got up after her and chuckled when Elena's stomach rumbled at the thought of dinner. "Whatever you want, lovely Elena. But I think I'll skip the human food, tonight."

* * *

Caroline did not even bother knocking. She knew it would be just Klaus home. She heard him in his study, painting - he was always painting.

"Hello Caroline," Klaus said, wiping his hand on a paint stained rag. Caroline saw the half covered canvas behind him, it looked like her. "I wasn't aware we had plans this evening." He sent her a smirk.

"Oh," she returned his smirk and raised her eyebrows, her arms crossed over her chest, "And I wasn't aware that you needed plans for me to see you." She sped to stand in front of him.

"I don't, love. So what are you doing in my home. Not that it's not a pleasure to see you." He reached out quickly and tugged her to him, so their faces were an inch apart. "I only saw you this morning, miss me already?" He leaned in and whispered the last part, tucking a stray, golden curl behind her ear and then running his finger over her neck and across her collar bone. "I missed you, love." Klaus peppered the skin on her neck with feather light kisses.

"Maybe I was bored," Caroline said, trying not to let her breath hitch, seeming nonchalant. "Everyone else is busy and I've been helping to plan - _oh God_ \- the fundraiser next week. I thought I deserved a little wind down time. Oh, right there!" She lost her composure when Klaus sucked on the part where her shoulder meets her neck.

"Glad to be of assisstance, love," Klaus said, his smooth, accented voice sending shivers through Caroline.

He thread his fingers through her hair and connected their mouths, Caroline wasted no time, she kissed him back with vigour, pushing him into a wall. Klaus used her momentum against her and spun them so Caroline now had her back against the wall. She wrapped her legs around Klaus' hips and moaned loudly when he nipped at her throat with blunt teeth.

"May I suggest we take this to a more appropriate location, like say your bedroom?" Caroline breathed out between moans.

"As you wish," in a second Caroline found herself on a soft, very large bed, Klaus hovering over her, his torso bare... And so was hers, Klaus' mouth already attached to her nipple.

Later, they were laying on Klaus' bed, the covers gathered up around their middle and Caroline on her front, Klaus on his side, facing her. Her ran his fingers over her back, drawing invisible pictures on her skin, giving her goosebumps.

"You're so beautiful, Caroline," Klaus said, he wished this woman would let him claim her as his own, but she was not ready. "Come away with me? Even just for a little while? I want to show you the world, love."

"That sounds so tempting," Caroline whispered, her hair fanned out behind her as her eyes closed. Here Klaus was, offering her the world and she couldn't say yes, even with as much as she wants to. "But I can't. Not right now. I've got too much to do." She sighed, pushing herself up on her elbows. "Planning for the Miss Mystic Falls Pagent next month is driving me crazy, but as the reigning Miss Mystic Falls, Mrs Lockwood is slave driving me! That reminds me, I need a date for next Friday. You free?"

"You're asking me on a date? I didn't think we did that," he teased her.

"Oh, shut up. If you don't want to, I can ask someone else!" Huffed Caroline, "And it's not really a date date, you'll be my escort. The current Miss Mystic Falls can't be there alone, it's unbecoming!"

"I would love to be your date, love. And I'll be your date for the actual pagent, too, but only if you come away with me."

"Klaus, I told you, we're not labelling this." Caroline sat up and pulled Klaus' shirt over her head. "Labels ruin it. And me going away with you sound awfully like a boyfriend/girlfriend thing to do. I like you, I really, really like you. All personality quirks aside, I enjoy our time together, but I need to be just me. I can't go getting whisked off to Rome or-or Paris or Tokyo." She slipped her panties on. "I'm not saying 'no', just saying 'not right now'."

"What about a small trip in the continental U.S. then?" He smiled that smile that he only used on her. Klaus got out of bed, a thin sheet held around his waist and he walked to her. "In the two weeks after the fundraiser, but before you're needed for the pagent preparation, you and I go on a trip?" He pushed her hair away from her neck and began to kiss it. "Please love, let me show you true beauty? No pressure to be dating or anything, I promise." He sucked her earlobe into his mouth. "Just a break, fun! No strings, no labels. Just you and me, clothing optional." He winked.

Caroline found it very hard to make arguements against him when he does that, "Maybe," she breathed.

* * *

Stefan was at a loss, he had absolutely no idea where Damon was. New York was proving to be a bust, Damon was not at any of his usual haunts and no one had seen his brother in the city in almost two years. He was ready to give up and try somewhere else. Sure, Katherine's connections had been useful to an extent, but the vixen's attentions on trying to get into Stefan's pants was getting old.

"Damn it!" Stefan yelled, kicking a lamp post. The pole shook precariously for half a minute before going out. Stefan felt frustrated tears well in his eyes. Something was wrong with Damon, he could almost feel it.

"Calm down, Stefan," Katherine said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Distroying street lights will do nothing to help us find Damon. What we need is a witch. One willing to help us, which leaves Bonnie out, since she doesn't like Damon."

"That's not helping, Katherine! Something's wrong. Damon's in pain, I don't know how I know. I just do." Stefan sank down on to a bench, his fists clenched in helplessness. "Damon's the only one I have left now. Lexi's dead, Caroline's in love with Klaus and Elena's moved on. I don't have anyone but my brother. I need to find him."

"Hey, Stefan, you have me." Katherine said, her hand on his cheek as she knelt in front of him. "I told you I love you, I'll always love you. I know that it doesn't mean much to you, my love. But it's there." Katherine smiled, sheepishly, she felt a little foolish saying these thing out loud. Opening herself up to be this vulneralble. So long as she wasn't needed to disappear again, she would stick around with Stefan. Maybe she'll find a way to stop running, something she can use to her advantage. "I love Damon, too. We'll find him. And if Elena left you, well, she's even more stupid than I thought. You, Stefan, deserve so much more!"

"Elena's not stupid," Stefan defended, subcouncsiously leaning into her touch and the comfort she was providing. "I wanted her to move on and she has. Plus, I don't think she truly trusts me - not after the bridge. I did something pretty unforgivable to her a few months ago. And she's happy with E-with someone and they're living together. I'm happy she's happy."

"Well, that's her prerogative. Her loss," and it really was. Elena's loss and Katherine's gain. Katherine moved to sit next to Stefan on the bench. "Whose Elena so happy with anyway? Morbid curiosity and all that?" She asked, casually, feigning disintrest when she was feeling anything but. Surely 'E' wasn't _Elijah_?

As if suddenly realising that maybe Katherine was fishing for information for her own self interest, Stefan sat ramrod straight. "Look, Katherine, I'm grateful for your help in finding my brother, but I'm not dissing out info on my friends back home for you to use to your advantage!"

"It's not like that, Stefan!" Katherine lied, standing up. She huffed indignantly, turning on her heel, her hair flying out in curls around her face and started to walk away. She knew just how to play him.

Katherine was barely thirty feet away when Stefan called out to her.

"Katherine!" He roared across the street, catching up with her. "Katherine, look, I'm sorry. Thank you for all your help. Don't go? I don't want to be alone."

"I'm not going anywhere Stefan." She grabbed his hand and draggedd him back to his car. "Let's go back to the motel, feed and get a good nights sleep? We'll spend a few more days here, before moving on. New York is a very big place, after all."

Stefan nodded, letting Katherine lead the way. He was too tired and worn right now to fight her.

* * *

 _Bonnie was walking through fog again. She knew what was coming, she would walk through the front door of the large white house and end up in the court yard. Only tonight that didn't happen. Instead of the court yard, it was the sitting room of a very familiar house. One Bonnie had not visited recently, even though her Grams had left it to her in her will when she died over a year ago. The sofa was in the same spot, the same carpet covered the floor and the same pictures were all over the place. It even smelt the same. It almost overwhelmed her._

 _"Hello Bonnie," the young witch whipped around, coming face to face with her grandmother. Sheila Bennett looked the same as she had the night she died and exactly how she looked when she visited Bonnie as a ghost a few months ago. Even though Sheila had been over sixty when she died, she still looked like she could pass for a woman in her forties._

 _"Grams?" Bonnie choaked out, she placed her hand over her mouth and held in a sob as tears welled in her eyes. "Is-is it really you?"_

 _"Oh, my dear Bonnie, it's me."_

 _Bonnie threw her arms around her grandmother, breaking down. When she pulled back, wiping her eyes on her hand she asked; "Not that I'm not happy to see you, Grams, but you interrupted my dream. I'm meant to be in the court yard, then the barn, then-"_

 _"I know, Bonnie. Then back to the court yard, then a nursery, where you see a very pregnant Elena - tell her congratulations from me, my dear, by the way, would you?" Bonnie nodded and Sheila continued. "But you're not meant to be there either, so you turn around and end up in a grave yard, where you see a faceless witch messing with magic she should not be. I know. I'm here because there is a problem a little closer to home brewing and you're missing all the signs because you're focusing on your dreams too much. It's alright," Sheila reassured Bonnie when the young witch panicked. "It's an easy mistake to make and you can now concerntrate on the issue at hand."_

 _"Well, what is it, Grams?"_

 _"The Founders Council is planning something. Something big and they are attempting to mess with something way over their heads." Sheila sat down on the couch and Bonnie to the seat next to her. "I can't tell you much more than that. The dead are not allowed to interfere with the living too much."_

 _"The Council?" Sheila nodded, "Is there anything else you can tell me?"_

 _"Not on that aspect," Sheila said, grabbing Bonnie's hand. "What I can tell you is that you need to watch out for Elena. Her pregnancy is not a normal human pregnancy."_

 _"Not a normal human pregnancy?" Bonnie asked, "Grams, what's that suppose to mean? Please tell me that you can say more? Elena's my best friend, she's like my sister. You can't stop there!"_

 _"I wasn't, Bonnie," Sheila said. "All I meant is that while the father was human at the time of conception, he had been a vampre for a thousand years. His vampirism was ingrained into his DNA at that point. And when the Original Witch turned her children human, she needed to leave as much of their vampiric nature in them as possible, without imbribing them with their immortality and invulnerability, to keep them linked to their bloodlines, in order to wipe out the vampire race."_

 _"Wait, wait - so the baby...is part vampire?"_

 _"Something like that."_

 _"But it's already part witch," Bonnie argued. "I've felt it's magic myself. A lot of magic."_

 _"There is no denying that," Sheila said. "Elena is in for a ride, that's for sure. Unfortunately Bonnie, there is not much else I can tell you about Elena's pregnancy besides that the surprises are not over."_

 _"So it's some kind of hybrid?" Bonnie asked, then let out a laugh at Sheila nodding again, before sobering. "Are the vampire genes going to cause a problem?"_

 _"I don't know, Bonnie. I'm sorry, but I really don't know." Sheila looked regretful at not being able to give more information. "I can tell you that the Original Witch may be dead, but she is not gone. She will try to kill the Originals and Elena again, if she can."_

 _"Over my dead body. Why can't Esther leave us alone?" Bonnie asked, she knew how affected she would be if almost everyone she loved was taken from her. If Kol was taken from her. "I won't let Esther came back, again. Abby and I shouldn't have done it the first time. Grams, ho-how could someone want to kill their own kids?"_ Kill Kol _, she added in her head._

 _"I don't know. I really don't know." Sheila pulled Bonnie into another hug, she could feel her time running out. "God knows I've been mad at your mother for what she did, when she left you, but I could never kill her. Never!"_

 _"I know, Grams."_

 _"I need to go soon Bonnie."_

 _"I know."_

 _"I'm so proud of you!" Sheila said, holding her granddaughter tightly. "Be happy, Bonnie. I may not have been very fond of vampires, but Kol seems like a very nice - well, I can't really say young, now, can I? - man. And he loves you. Be happy."_

 _"I am." Bonnie nodded, a smile on her lips. "I-I think I might love him too, Grams."_

 _"Be happy," repeated Sheila, rubbing circles on Bonnie's back. "Even if it's with a vampire."_

 _Bonnie sobbed as she felt the fogginess of sleep start to fade._

 _"I love you, Grams."_

 _"I love you, too, Bonnie. Now, remember what I said and be careful."_

* * *

Bonnie snapped her eyes open and they adjusted to the semi darkness of her living room. The television displayed the main menu of the DVD she and Kol had been watching when they had fallen asleep. The clock she could just make out on the mantle said it was 4:15am.

Kol gave a small snore, his head in Bonnie's lap as he slept. Bonnie ran her fingers through his hair, marveling in how _innocent_ he looked before gently shaking his shoulder to wake him. She was glad her father had gone straight back to work as soon as he was given the all clear and was not home at the moment.

"Kol," she whispered, "Kol, wake up. I had another dream." She tried to hold onto all the details she could, but the fogginess of it being a dream had started to cloud the details.

"Huh," Kol snorted, shaking his head to wake himself up. "Vakker, darling, what's wrong?" He pushed himself up, so he was no longer laying down and sat hiself next to Bonnie and turned his body towards her.

"Let me get a pen," she said in a huff, getting up and rushing through the house. "Come to the table, Kol, I need to write all this down while I still remember it."

Kol found Bonnie furiously writing in a note book at the table. He bypassed the dining room and made his way to the kitchen, starting the coffee maker. If the clock in the living room was to be believed, they had only dozed off around four or so hours ago. Bonnie was just finishing up the page when he set a mug of coffee in front of her.

"So you had another dream?" He asked, when she set the pen down and took a gulp of the hot liquid.

"Yeah," Bonnie said. "It started the same, at the old, white house, then I go through the door, but instead of arriving in the court yard I'm in my Grams' living room. And my Grams was there. My dead Grams."

"Your grandmother, the witch?" Kol prompted.

"That's the one. She told me that I had been focusing on where the dream was taking me lately and not paying enough attention to the problem at hand."

"Problem at hand?" He asked, "What problem at hand?"

"The Founders Council are apparently planning something. That's all she could tell me on that, but she also mentioned Elena's pregnancy."

That got Kol's intrest. He was very invested in his future niece or nephew and if a dead witch was talking about it, he needed to know. "What did she say?" He asked, more calmly than he felt.

"Grams said that when your mom turned you and your siblings human last year, she left a little of your vampire nature within you, to link you to your sirelines. Also that, after a thousand years as a vampire, whether you were human or not, it altered your DNA."

"What?"

"The baby is part vampire," Bonnie said. Kol's eyes grew. "It actually makes a bit of sense. You remember how her doctor said Elena was anemic, it could be because of the baby. Also, remember how she was vomiting really badly until a few weeks ago. Well, it would usually be right after she took vervain, but since Elijah got her that locket and she stopped taking it, the vomiting has gone down to once or twice a week."

"Oh, my God," Kol said, before breaking out in laughter. "Eli's going to have his hands full, this is great. Hey," he added as if he just thought of something, "would the baby want blood, do you think?"

"Elena seems fine for now," Bonnie said. "But we'll keep an eye on her. Grams also said that the surprises weren't over. Apparently your mom maybe dead, but she's not gone, she could try to come back again."

" _Joy_ ," Kol deadpanned, "Just what my niece or nephew needs; a psychotic grandmother out to kill it's parents, aunts, uncles and maybe even it's self."

"We won't let her," Bonnie said, taking Kol's hand and giving it a squeeze. "We'll go and warn Elena and Elijah in the morning and then figure out what to do from there." Bonnie smiled at him reassuringly. "My grams also said that you seemed like a nice guy."

Kol laughed, "Me? A nice guy? Are you sure, darling?"

"That's what she said. She also told me to be happy. She may have implied to be happy with _you_."

"Really," Kol smired, his knuckles on her cheek and a smirk on his lips. "Is that so?"

"Mmhm," Bonnie smiled.

"Well, who am I to argue with your grandmother." He linked his index finger under her chin and met her lips with his.

* * *

"Mmm, good morning, beautiful," Elijah muttered, his eyes binking sleepily. He had woken up to Elena snuggling into him for warmth, not that as a vampire he was very warm, but they had been spooning when Elena wiggled back into him, her naked bottom rubbing his bare groin. He placed his arm around her body and pulled her back flush with his chest and grinded his morning hard-on into her behind.

Elena squeaked, before it turned into a moan when Elijah kissed the junction between her neck and shoulder.

"I was having a _delightful_ dream about you, my lovely." Elijah whispered into her ear, his voice husky with sleep and arousal. "I'll have to get you to re-create the scene as punishment for waking me from such a wonderful fantasy." His hand slipped lower, teasing the skin of her slightly rounded stomach.

Elena rolled over and faced him, brought her mouth to his and kissed him. "You can have anything you want, so long as your hand continues it's journey south." His hand did and he was met with another loud moan from Elena.

Elijah kissed down her neck, bypassing her nipples, as he knew they were particulary sore now days and buried his face between her thighs. Elena's legs clamped around his head in a vice like grip. Her hand dug into his scalp and tugged at his hair. Elena arched her back and threw back her head.

"Aww, FUCK! Elijah," she moaned, her eyes closed in pleasure. Elijah slid a finger into her wet opening and Elena whimpered and squirmed, so Elijah wrapped his other arm around her leg and pulled her back towards his mouth.

"Uh, uh, uh, my dear," he met her eyes and shook his head in admonishment. "You _ruined_ my dream, Elena, wiggle all you want, I'm not stopping. Now, I'm going to devour you until you beg and sob for my cock." He sent her an impossibly sexy smirk and Elena felt her insides quiver at his words.

Elena bit into her lip to stop from screaming out. She tried to control her breathing, which grew steadily heavier and more shallow. Elijah continued to draw pleasure from her body. He went on for what felt like hours, pumping his fingers inside her, his tongue lapping at her bundle of nerves. He teased and pushed, Elena dangled on the edge of orgasm for an age, all the while, Elijah felt his manhood straining against the mattress.

"Please," she begged, and Elena felt herself explode, stars erupted behind her eyelids and her mouth was open in a silent scream. Still, he did not stop.

"Elijah, please?" Elena could barely breathe, her body was in a state of constant climax, her eyes watered in pleasure, her body almost limp. She needed something bigger than his fingers, she needed _him_. "Take me, please? I want you, I need you! Please, fuck me?!"

Elijah's face emerged from her center, wiping his chin on his hand and lining his raging hardness up with her dripping core.

"Had enough, my love?" He asked with a smirk, not waiting for an answer and plunging his length into her in one push. "Fuck," he groaned, "So wet, Elena, so fucking hot!"

"Mo-ove," Elena bit out, and he did.

He had always rather enjoyed Elena's flexablity, so he hooked one of her legs over his shoulder and thrust into her deeper. Before long, Elena felt the build up of another orgasm and saw the tell tale sighs of Elijah approaching his release, too. The last few thrusts pushed them both over and they came together. Elijah colasped next to her, pulling Elena to him and she settled her head on his shoulder, they were both breathing heavy.

"Good morning, handsome," Elena muttered, kissing Elijah full on the mouth once her breathing had calmed down. "As tempting as staying in bed with you all day would be, the baby demands food."

Elijah laughed when he heard her stomach growl. Elena was aleady pulling on one of Elijah's button up shirts she found and a pair of shorts of hers, while Elijah slid into his sleep pants. On the way downstairs Elena turned the heat up in the house and turned on the coffee maker. Elijah set about making Elena her usual breakfast of toast and tea, to calm her stomach when she zipped out of the kitchen and he heard her throwing up in the downstairs bathroom.

Elijah set down her plate and flashed to her side, rubbing her back and holding up her hair. Then he flashed upstairs to their bathroom to get her toothbrush and presented it to Elena with a glass of water when she had finished.

"Thank you," she said, when she joined him back in the kitchen. "I'm so glad morning sickness only lasts the first trimester. That means I only have a few weeks left of it."

"Feeling better?" He asked, placing her breakfast in front of her.

Elena nodded and they ate in silence. It was Saturday and Jeremy would not be up until at least eleven, plus he had taken to sleeping with ear plugs, since his new vampire hearing was making it hard for him to get a good night's sleep.

"Well, I'm going to shower," Elena said, pecking Elijah on the cheek as she walked out of the room. Elijah was drinking a bag of blood and reading the paper.

"I'll join you in a while, my dear," he said, taking a sip of blood. "Just let me finish this?"

Elena nodded. She wanted to try to shave her legs before she lost sight of them. Upstairs, she got under the hot spray and felt her muscles relax, particularly in her hips and back. She was almost finshed shaving and had just stratched to reach the spot behind her knees, when she felt a slight pull in her lower abdomen. It didn't really hurt, more uncormfrotable than anything else, but it was a shock. She jolted and the razor nicked her skin.

"Ow, shit," she cursed under her breath, putting the razor down and moving her neck to see if there was blood. There was.

At that second, Elijah opened the door. His demenor turned serious when he smelt her blood.

"Elena?" He asked, pushing the shower curtin aside, "What happened?"

"Nothing, I was just shaving," she said, turning to show him the back of her knee. Elijah bent down to examine the cut, it as tiny, no more that a quarter of an inch and barely bleeding. What he saw next was astonishing, though. He watched as the skin knit back together right in front of him.

"You just healed," he said.

"What?"

* * *

 **Review.**

 **Also, none of these names have been really considered, I was just randomly putting in names. But I did add my son's, daughter's and husband's names in the suggestion, just for fun. I see Elena and Elijah as the people who would look at the meaning behind the name.**

 **Don't blame Stefan too much, poor bloke's being used by a master manipulator. He slept with her in the show when he was broken and hurt, so it's not too hard to believe that he would fall for her tricks, even just a little bit. Plus, with Katherine, I believe short of actually putting herself in true danger, she does love Stefan and would do _almost_ anything for him.**

 **I'll try to get another chapter out before the end of the year. Next chapter should be the twelve week ultrasound and check up. Plus the fundraiser, Stefan and Katherine's return to Mystic Falls and the Council nabbing someone else!**

 **Leave a review. Please?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Did everyone have a good Christmas? Or whatever it is they celebrate?**

 **This chapter isn't really the chapter I promised, but I felt that this was needed first. Next chapterer should be the 12 week scan.**

 **I don't own TVD.**

* * *

Unexpected 2 Chapter 4

Elena watched again as the skin on her palm healed. She picked up the pairing knife and sliced into the flesh of her hand once more. It still healed. Every time, it healed. What was going on?

"Can you stop that?" Elijah snapped, snatching the blade from her and wiping her hand on his handkerchief.

"But I'm healing!" Elena said, still staring at her hand. " _How_ am I healing?"

It had been about half an hour since she had gotten cut in the shower, since she and Elijah had discovered her little quirk. Elijah had skipped his and just changed, he had come downstairs to find her slicing open her hand and watching it heal.

"I don't know, my love," Elijah replied, letting go of her hand and cupping the side of her face. "Still, I don't want to watch you get hurt. It's probably the baby healing you. Execeptionally powerful witches have been know to perform magic from the womb."

"So, that's your answer?" Elena asked, feeling irritated. "It's the baby? I don't think so, Elijah. I've been healed by magic before, that looks nothing like when Bonnie has healed me. It looks like vampire healing!" Elena held her hand up to his face, the unknown of this scaring her.

"I know what it looks like, Elena," Elijah said, soothingly, if a little short. "It scares me as well. I was human when we conceived this baby, so my vampirism shouldn't be affecting this pregnancy in any way. You've not ingested any of my blood. And you are most definitly not a vampire, so I'm at a loss as to why you healed. Has it ever happened before?"

Elena opened her mouth to deny it, but stopped. Now that she thought about it, when was the last time she saw a scabbed cut or yellowed bruise on her body? Weeks? Months?

"I - yes, yes, it's happened before." Elena whispered, her brows together. "Remember last week? When I cut my finger slicing apples?" Elijah nodded, mutely. "I don't remember having a cut the next day. Or last month, when your mom cut my hand to turn Ric - it was a fairly deep cut, too. I'm almost positive it wasn't there two days later when we went to the lake house!"

"Has this ever happened before you got pregnant?" Elijah asked, running his finger over her palm, where five minutes ago it had been bleeding profusly. He knew it had not, but still he asked.

"No," Elena said, walking to the kitchen sink to wash the dried blood from her palm.

"Perhaps we could ask -," but she never found out who Elijah wanted to ask. At that moment there was a knock on the door. "One moment, my dear," he said, holding up his index finger and going to answer the door. He returned a minute or two later, followed by Bonnie, Kol, Klaus, Caroline and Rebekah. "Bonnie's had another dream," was all he said to Elena's inquisitive look. "I'll wake Jeremy, Kol's calling a family meeting."

Elena gestured for every on to sit at the table. "There's two extra chairs in the study by the front door and the table expands." She then turned to Bonnie, "What's going on?"

"I'll tell you in a minute, 'Lena," Bonnie said. Caroline returned with the extra chairs while Kol and Klaus worked on the table and Rebekah poured herself and everyone else a coffee.

"So, how's my little niece in there?" Rebekah asked, placing down her coffee mug and rubbing Elena's tiny baby bump.

"You mean 'nephew', right?" Kol said, walking around the table and was now cupping Elena's stomach, too.

"Baby's fine, I'll tell everyone later about a... _thing_ Elijah discovered this morning." Elena said, trying to not get irritated at everyone touching her. Hormones were really driving her nuts lately and her mood was all over the place.

"Thing?" Caroline echoed, "What thing? Is the baby okay?" She looked at Bonnie, "You didn't dream about something bad happening to the baby, did you?"

"Like Elena said, Caroline, the baby's fine. Healthy." Bonnie said, "I'll tell everyone what I dreamed about when we're all down here."

"You bleeding, love?" Klaus asked, sniffing the air.

"Crap," Elena cursed, washing the knife and throwing Elijah's handkerchief into the laundry room, closing the door behind her. She then grabbed an air freshener and sprayed. "I was," Elena told Klaus, "It's stopped, but since Jeremy's still only a baby vampire, the smell of fresh blood still gets to him."

Elijah returned then, with a half asleep Jeremy behind him.

Jeremy grunted, "Good morning," to everyone, then took one of the mugs of coffee that Rebekah had set out for everyone. "So, what's going on?"

Everyone was seated around the table, they all looked to Bonnie.

"So," the witch began, swallowing, "Everyone knows how I've been having some weird dreams lately, right?" She recieved nods and 'yes' or 'yeah' in confirmation. "Well, last night my Grams visited me in my dream. First things first, the Founders Council are up to something, and they must suspect Caroline, since Mrs Forbes hasn't said anything to any us, meaning they don't trust your mom, Care."

"Mrs Lockwood hasn't said anything either, must mean they're on to Tyler, too." Caroline said, chewing on her lip. "I'll give him call and warn him later."

"Grams didn't say anything else on that, just to keep an eye out." Bonnie said, fiddling with her fingers nerviously. "But she did mention you, Elena." Bonnie turned her eyes onto one of her best friends. "And the pregnancy."

"And mother dearest," Kol said, sarcastically.

" _Mother_?" Elijah spat, news of his mother momentarily pushing information about the pregnancy out of his mind. He reached for Elena's left hand. "What is that vile woman up to now. She's dead."

"Mother's not up to anything right now," Kol reassured his siblings, all of who looked a little worried. "Just that she might try to return again and kill us."

"Well, that's comforting," Klaus deadpanned.

"She's after the baby, isn't she?" Rebekah asked, reaching out and grabbing Elena's free clenched fist and squeazing it. "Don't worry Elena, we won't let her touch the newest, little Mikaelson. Or any of the older one's either, for that matter!"

"There's more," Bonnie said, sending shock through the table.

"More? _Seriously_?!" Was Caroline's outburst.

"This is about the baby," Bonnie went on, looking directly at Elena and Elijah here. Elena felt a tightening in here chest, she kept trying to remember that Bonnie had just said that everything was healthy and she knew Bonnie would never give her false hope, but still, she could not stop the dread from filling her. Elena held onto Elijah's hand, holding her breath. "Grams said that the spell that turned the Originals human last year, didn't turn you _completely_ human. A tiny bit of vampirism was left, hardly any at all, to link you to your sire lines."

"What does that mean?" Elena whispered.

"Well, add that to the fact that a thousand years of being a vampire has altered the Mikaelsons' genes," Bonnie said, "I would say it means that the baby, on top of having the witch gene, is now also part vampire. It'll be a hybrid, like it's uncle." She nodded her head in Klaus's direction.

"My - my baby's a _vampire_?" Elena asked, once she had calmed down. Elijah just sat there, staring. "Well, this explains it then. Thank God, it's just that. I'm sure that between myself and Elijah... and all you guys, we can handle what's going on, yeah?"

Everyone agreed.

"But, what do you mean, 'this explains it then'?" Jeremy asked.

Elena stood up, Elijah's grip had gone slack, and walked to the sink where the pairing knife still sat. Elena brought it back to tthe table with her and took her seat again. Elijah shot her a hard look, as if telling her not to do what she was about to, there was no reason to, explaining would suffice.

"This," Elena said, bringing the blade to her palm once again and slicing a familiar path through her flesh. Good thing she had a rather high pain threshold.

"What the hell!" Jeremy yelled, standing up, his chair falling over, the veins under his eyes darken and his teeth grow. Still, her stays where he stands, locking his muscles into place, throwing his hand over his mouth and nose.

"Elena what are you doing?" Caroline asked, her eyes wide, a flash of darkening veins show under her eyes too, just for a second.

"Elena, _stop_!" Elijah said, placing some balled up tissues over her hand. "You could have simply told everyone you now heal, there was no need to keep taking to your hand with kitchen utensils!"

"They need to see this," Elena said, holding up her hand just in time to show the cut mesh back together. Three seconds later, it was gone and the only evidence that Elena had had a cut worthly of stitches on her palm just before was the blood smeared around where the slice in her skin had been.

There were several exclaimations of 'oh, my God' and 'what?', Kol muttered "Holy shit!" and Rebekah and Jeremy were speachless.

Bonnie just smiles, as if she had expected it. "The healing is the baby's vampire genes, it's blood is your blood. Also, this is why your 'moning sickness' lessened a few weeks ago, when you stopped taking vervain. You use to vomit right after, remember?" Elena nodded, "It was your body's way of rejecting something that would be harmful to the baby."

"Okay," Elena muttered, "So stay away from vervain and... What about invites? Would I need to be invited into houses?"

"I think you're safe," Bonnie said. "You haven't had any problems with that, have you?"

Elena shook her head. "I don't think so. But, what about sunlight? Or would the baby be like Klaus? Immune to it?"

"I'm resistant because I'm half-werewolf love," Klaus said. "The baby's half-witch so maybe that'll cancel it out. Plus, while your still pregnant with the little terror, I'd say it's safe for now anyway."

Then Elijah asked the question they were all wondering. "What about blood?"

"Bonnie?" Elena asked, breaking the silence that fell after Elijah's question. "Will the baby need blood?"

" _Possibly_ ," Bonnie answered, bitting her lip. "As of right now, I theorise that the baby is simply taking nutrients from your blood, which is why the doctor said you're anemic. But that may change as the baby gets bigger. Maybe soon, not yet, but soon, you might need to drink blood."

"I think I can handle that," Elena muttered.

"One last order on business," Kol said, sittiing up straighter. "Has anyone heard from Finn?"

"I haven't heard from our brother since he called me a few days after Christmas saying he would be back for New Years and his birthday on the seventh." Elijah said, looking at each of his siblings in turn. "That was weeks ago."

"He's either still holding a grudge or something's wrong," Klaus said. "I'm inclined to believe something may be wrong. Finn may be dull and rather annoying, but if he says he's doing something, he usually does it."

"I left messages for both him and Sage a week or so ago," Rebekah told her brothers. "I haven't heard anything back, from either of them. I think something might be wrong, too, Nik."

"You don't think it's this council Vakker's been dreaming about, do you?" Kol asked, turning to Bonnie.

"I'm sorry, Kol, I don't know." Bonnie told them, "I can try a locator or a tracer spell, but it doesn't work so well with vampires - especially older ones- since the blood is distorted by age. But just knowing where Finn could be, it won't give us the answers on if he's in trouble or not."

"The council need to be avoided," Caroline said. "It could get messy otherwise. With them, it's always best to lay low." After a minute or two, Caroline stood. "I don't mean to be rude, but I need to run. Mrs Lockwood would have my head if I'm late to the set up today. I'll keep my ear out for any council stuff, just in case." She waved bye and left.

"I think I'll head off, too." Klaus said, he had a lot of planning to do.

When Jeremy had made some breakfast and was now eating at the kitchen counter and sipping on a bloodbag, the sight of which did not disgeust Elena at all. Rebekah was talking to Kol by the door and Bonnie asked Elena if she could run a few spells, just to check on the baby.

Elijah helped Elena up onto the table and she lay back. Kol returned, having walked Rebekah out and getting stuff from Bonnie's car, he started to place candles around where Elena lay. With a thought, Bonnie lit the wicks and Elijah closed the curtains around the first level.

"I'm going to need you to take off your bracelet," Bonnie said to Elena, who undid the latch and let it fall to the table top. Bonnie started to chant in latin and the flames on the candle grew.

"Wait," Jeremy said and Bonnie's eyes snapped open, with a smile. "Don't you two hear that?" He asked Elijah and Kol. "That echo."

"Echo?" Elena repeated, "What echo? What do you mean, Jer?"

"Hold that thought for a moment, sweetheart." Elijah said, he closed his eyes and concerntrated. "There is an echo coming from you. From the baby's heartbeat - it wasn't there before. Or at least from what I had noticed."

Bonnie gave out a huffing chuckle, " _This_ is what Grams meant. When she said that the surprises weren't over, this is what she meant."

"What are you talking about, Bonnie. What surprises?"

Kol burst out laughing, "Your grandmother has a wicked sense of humour, Vakker, I'll tell you that."

Bonnie gave a cheeky smile, "You have an appointment on Friday, right?" Elena said she did. "I'll let you find out then." She clicked her fingers and the candles went out. "I'll try this spell after the appointment, I don't want to ruin the surprise." She and Kol collected the candles up and made their way to the door. "Bye."

" _Bonnie_!"

* * *

Stefan's mouth felt like sandpaper and his head throbbed. Just because vampires healed, didn't mean they could not be hungover. There as a blindingly, bright light shining on his closed eyelids, it made him realise he had forgotten to close the curtains in the motel room. His head pounded and the sunlight made it feel as though someone had gouged his eyes out. He stumbled, blind to the window and pulled the currtains shut, throwing the room into shadows. After a minute of two, Stefan threw himself back onto the bed, letting his, probably, still drunk mind catch up with what happened last night.

He remembered feeling sorry for himself. He also felt worry for Damon. Katherine had given him a bottle of scotch and they had promtly emptied it along with several others. His memory was fuzzy after that. Although, if what he could recall was correct, he already regret it. It was at this point that Stefan realised he was pretty much naked, only wearing a pair of underwear. He heard groaning from next to him on the bed and jumped up, his tired eyes adjusting to the dim light.

Long, dark curls covered the pillow and smooth, tan shoulders disappeared beneath the sheets. Katherine rolled over, squinting at him, one smalll, dark nipple just visable above the covers. She smiles at Stefan, like a huntress who has captured her prey.

"Well, good morning Stefan." She says, proudly, "Whoever you've been with in the last hundred and fifty years, I owe them a _very_ big thank you." She bit her lip and fanned her face with her hand. "Wow, I mean, you were good before, but now... Wow!" She repeated.

"Thanks," Stefan muttered, trying to remember if she was telling the truth, groaning. Damon will never let him live this down if he ever found out. "I guess. But you know I was drunk, right? So it doesn't count."

"I know you were drunk, but it still counts," Katherine smiled. "And it also doesn't mean I still can't think of it fondly."

"Yeah, I think I'm going to head back to Mystic Falls today." Stefan muttered, "I'll drop you in Pennsylvania on the back." He pulled his jeans and grabbed a shirt, throwing stuff in this duffle bag on his way though the room.

"No need, handsome," Katherine said, prancing through the room, naked, showing no shame and making no move to get dressed, either. "I'll tag along with you, if that's alright? These last few weeks have been nice."

"I'm not going to sleep with you again," Stefan said. "I was in a bad place last night." Katherine just smiled. He tossed Katherine's lacy panties and bra at her. "Get dressed. You can do whatever the hell you want, but if Klaus finds out you're back in town, well, I doubt even Caroline could keep him distracted."

Katherine caught her underwear and put her bra on, not looking away from Stefan, before bending low and sliding the delicate boy shorts up her shapely legs. Katherine watched Stefan's eyes trace the path of her panties up her legs and smirked. Dispite the fact that Stefan did not particularly like Katherine, she was still an incredably beautiful woman and she _knew_ it.

"See something you like, Stefan?" Katherine asked, looking into his eyes, wiggling her hips at him.

"Just hurry up," Stefan snapped, turning away from her and shaking his head. He had no time to be distracted! "I'm leaving in half and hour, with or without you."

"I love it when you get bossy!"

* * *

"I get why we can't kill Klaus," the female hybrid, Kim, spat at Tyler, "But what about that doppleganger. If she's dead, Klaus can't make more hybrids."

"Her name is Elena, Kim and she's off limits." Tyler said, authority in his voice, yet still, Kim was defiant.

"Why? Because you _know_ her?"

"No," Tyler yelled, "because she's my friend. Because she's innocent. And because not only will Klaus kill you, the rest of the Originals will too!" Tyler stood, glaring out at the unsired hybrids, none of them knew just how far the Originals would go for Elena or the baby she was carrying. "This topic is over! We find a witch and desiccate Klaus, then we run. That's all we can do. We're free of the curse of turning every full moon and we're not sired to Klaus anymore."

"We could kill the rest of the Originals," Kim still continued on. "There's a stake out there, we just have to find it."

A few of the others in the background nodded in agreement.

Tyler met Hayley's eye over the crowd, he nodded. _"Hybrids are werewolves first and wolves need an alpha or they fight eachother for dominance. Show them who runs the show, Ty."_ Hayley had said that to him only a week before, now was time to step up.

"Have you ever seen the other Originals in action, Kim? Are you really that _arrogant_ as to consider yourself on their level?" Tyler asked, his eyes narrowed. "They will _destroy_ you. Did you know that Kol is considered _psychotic_? Not even his siblings can handle him. I heard a rumour that he once slaughtered every attendant in a church once because he needed to get into one person's house." He paused and watched a few hybrids shift. "Rebekah is leathal, catty and a bitch. A _real_ mean girl, with fangs! You do not want to fuck with her. And Elijah, he may look like the most level headed of his family but... well, let's just say, I've heard his favourite hobby is ripping out hearts. Plus, he once bitch-slapped a five hundred year old vampires head off. You so much as _touch_ Elena and all of them will be after you." Kim still glared at him and Hayley, but most of the others looked convinced. "We don't want to make an enermy of the Originals, we just want to be _free_. Because if you make an enermy of them, not only will you be on you own, you'll be _dead_!"

* * *

 **Leave a review.**

 **The Mikaelson family meeting was interesting, right?**

 **So, is anyone else looking forward to Katherine causing trouble in Mystic Falls? I am!**

 **Does the hybrids scene feel right? I'm not sure about that, but I had to fit it in somewhere.**

 **Review, new chapter should be up in about a week or two.**

 **Happy New Year!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is probably my favourite chapter to date.**

 **A few people were thinking Elena was being childish in the last chapter, and while I'll admit, she was. Pregnancy hormones are a bitch and they make you do some really shitty stuff. Once, I don't remember which pregnancy it was, but my hubby and I and possibly our son went to get some lunch. We went to this place called Chicken Treat, it sells rotisserie chicken and chips, burgers, stuff like that. I ordered a quarter chicken and chips, but with a wing, I've never been fond of legs or thighs, when we get home, my mouth is watering, but low and behold, I get a leg and a thigh. I knew I was being completely irrational and childish, but it was like I had no control over my body. I threw a tantrum, I shit you not! I felt very stupid afterwards, but you font argue with pregnant ladies!**

 **Anyway, pregnancy hormones aside, there is make up sex here! Yay, the best!**

 **Plus this chapter is packed with LOADS of Elejah fluff.**

 **I do not own TVD.**

* * *

Unexpected Chapter 5

This was not how Elena had planned for her day to go when she woke up this morning. Sure, it had started out great, when she and Elijah had still been in bed. Before they found out she healed. Before everyone descended on their dining room to discuss _her_ pregnancy. Before Elijah had gotten mad at her irrational, hormonal behaviour. Before the _echo_.

The echo. Elijah had told her after Kol and Bonnie had left and Jeremy had gone back upstairs to shower that is was most probably another heartbeat. He said that four weeks ago they were too faint to have been able to separate, even to vampire hearing. He had never listened closely enough to pick up the echo.

Not only was the baby also part-vampire, it also had a twin! Everything was so much simpler this morning.

One witch child would have been hard enough, now there's two! Really? One miracle baby, sure. But two? How on Earth is she carrying twins? There was nothing on the ultrasound last month about her having more than one baby growing inside her. Plus, as far as she knew, twins did not run in the Gilbert family. Then again, she had no idea about Isobel's side of her lineage.

Jeremy had gone out for the rest of the morning, thinking that she and Elijah may need some time. Elena sat at the table, for what felt like hours, staring into space, although it had only been about fifteen minutes since Jeremy had left. Elijah had gone upstairs to take his own shower that he had missed that morning and was obviously still somewhat cross at her. She had turned to ask if their plans for the day were still on. They were going to go to Richmond and Elena was going to get some maternity clothes, since none of her pants fit her anymore, which made sense in light of what they had learned just that morning, but he was gone.

She understood why he was upset and knew where he was coming from. The whole time she knew that she had been acting completely irrational, but she still did it. Her hormones had really been making her act like a bitch lately.

Elena knocked on the bathroom door, nervously, when she heard the taps turn off. She did not want to be at odds with Elijah. When he didn't exit the bathroom after a few minutes, she knocked again.

"Come in," Elijah's voiced drifted out through the door. Elena heard the sink running.

Placing a hand over her slightly rounded stomach (the twins theory certainly explained why she was showing already), Elena opened the door and entered, her eyes down cast.

"Hey," she said, smiling nervously.

"Hello," he returned, when she looked up and met his eye in the mirror over the sink. He had a towel wrapped around his hips and the remains of shaving cream on his face.

"I'm sorry," she muttered, again looking down at her feet. "I know I'm being really moody and bitchy lately, I can't help it. It's like I've got no control over my body sometimes."

"I know," he said, examining his chin to see if he missed any hair. He looked back up at her in the mirror. "Your hormones are running rampant. They're making you do and say thing completely out of character. It's making you impulsive, and while I love you, Elena, I will not put up with you recklessly hurting yourself."

Elena bit her lip to stop her reply, lest she start an argument. He was reprimanding her like a child! She merely nodded, taking a deep breath, still looking down.

"I'm really sorry, Elijah." Elena felt tears prickling in her eyes. "I don't know what's gotten into me. Well… I _know_ what's gotten into me, it's pregnancy! I feel like I'm going mad sometimes."

Elijah splashed some water over his face to wash the last of the shaving cream off, he then dried it with a hand towel. After hanging up the towel, he applied some aftershave to his face and finally turned to face her.

"I'm sorry for snapping," Elijah said. "I know how difficult this pregnancy is on you. I just don't like to see you hurt, my lovely Elena. I love you." He approached her and placed his hands on either side of her face, turning her chin upwards so he could look into her eyes.

"I love you, too," Elena told him, closing her eyes and sighing.

"Come here," he said, pulling her into his embrace and wrapping his still warm arms around her. Elena buried her face into the crook of his neck, feeling his hard, damp body against her.

"I'm sorry," she said again, sobbing, her tears falling freely now.

"Hey Elena, hey," he coaxed, turning her face up towards his, using his hand to wipe away the tears. "Don't cry, please, my love? I'm not angry." He pressed his lips to hers in a short, but sweet kiss. Then kissed her cheeks, kissing away the tears.

"Every thing's just crazy!" She said, stepping back. "It was crazy yesterday when we thought it was just a normal human pregnancy. Now the baby's part-vampire." She stopped, before remembering, "And it's _babies_!"

"Yes, it's unexpected," he said, stepping forward and pressing her into the bathroom counter. "But aside from the fact we were unprepared for the surprises today, I cannot think of anything negative coming from these revelations." He reached down and grabbed Elena's legs, lifting her onto the counter. "I thought I would never have children, only to have the love of my life announce she is impossibly pregnant, against all odds. Then I find out that it's with not just one child, but two." His smile is one of the biggest she has ever seen on him. "I love you," he repeated, kissing her passionately.

Elena was hyper-aware that Elijah was still only dressed in a towel as she gave in to the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close and spreading her legs so he could step between then.

"I love you, too," Elena whispered, breaking her lips from his. Elijah did not let that deter him, he simply went to start placing kisses on her neck, causing her breath to stutter. "Wait, did you just call me 'the love of your life'?"

"Caught that, did you?" He smiled, only breaking his assault on her throat for a moment.

"Did you mean it?" Elena asked, breathing heavy, her hands in his hair and his sliding up her shirt.

"Of course I meant it, you silly girl." He chuckled lightly, tugging her shirt from her frame. "Now stop talking, my dear and let me seduce you."

Her bra was gone now, too.

"You're the love of my life as well, Elijah." Elena said, meeting his lips in a frenzy of open-mouthed kisses.

Elena got an idea then and she pushed Elijah back. He looked at her, confused for a second, before his eyes lit up when she slid off the counter, sliding her pants off and sinking to her knees.

"I like the way your mind works, Elena." Elijah let out a loud moan when she removed his towel quickly and took him into her mouth. His eyes rolled back into his head as his fingers tangled their way in her hair.

"Fuck," he hissed, his eyes focusing and he looked down at Elena swallowing his manhood. His other hand grabbed onto the counter that Elena had just been sitting on in a tight grip, he was sure that any tighter and the tile would be dust. "Your mouth feels so good!"

"Mmm," Elena moaned, looking up and meeting his eyes, feeling her own arousal fill her.

Elijah smelt her and wasted no time in removing himself from her mouth and placing her back up on the counter. He had himself buried inside her in a second. Elena wrapped her legs around his hips, as his mouth attached its self to one of her nipples, applying just the right amount of pressure so not to hurt.

* * *

"What do you think of this?" Elena asked, holding up a dress. It was a black shift dress that went to about mid-thigh, with lace details on the three quarter length sleeves. I would easily hide Elena's growing baby bump. "I could wear stockings with it if it's really cold on Friday."

"Lovely," Elijah told her.

It was Tuesday and Elena was exactly twelve weeks pregnant today. While they had meant to go shopping on Saturday, both Elena and Elijah had ended up spending the day curled up in bed… Naked.

Elena nodded, holding onto the dress. She continued to look about the store, which stocked a variety of maternity clothing. Soon, she had her arms full with blouses and tops, pants and tights, dresses and even underwear as well as a plethora of other things that would better fit her ever growing frame. Like this belt thing that would allow Elena to keep wearing her jeans for weeks or even months to come, provided she did not put on a lot of weight in areas other than her middle.

"I think I've got enough here," Elena said, when it became obvious that Elijah would not be stopping her any time soon, clearing enjoying this parenting rite of passage. She headed towards the counter, were a bored looking sales clerk stood.

Elijah followed her, standing to the side, a lazy smile playing on his face. "Are you sure that is all you'll need?"

"Mmhm," she nodded, turning to face the attendant. "Can I get these, please?"

"Sure," she girl said, snapping a piece of gum. She rung up the clothing and told the total to Elena.

"Was there anywhere else you wanted to go, my dear?" Elijah asked, reaching into his breast pocket and removing his wallet.

"Yeah," Elena said, looking through her bag for her purse, not realizing Elijah was already in the process of paying. "I wanted to check the book store for a baby names book. We can't all be like you and remember the meanings to every name you've ever hear." She looked up, her purse out only to see Elijah be handed the receipt and collect the bags.

"You didn't need to pay," Elena said when Elijah wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his side. "I had it."

"Lovely Elena," he muttered into her ear, "You are for all intents and purposes, my girlfriend. You are also carrying my children. It is of no hassle, in fact, I rather delight in it." He brushed a kiss to her temple.

"Oh God, children," she groaned. They had not really spoken much about the 'echo' since the talk they shared on Saturday morning. Elena was a little scared to think about it, to be honest. She had told Elijah that she wanted to wait until Friday and find out for sure in the ultrasound. "Twins. Are you _sure_ you heard two heartbeats?"

"Yes, Elena," he answered, chuckling. "I'm sure." Elijah found Elena's denial rather amusing. He knew she just did not want to accept the news without her own proof. The refusal to talk about it was her way of protecting herself until she could be sure.

"Alright, no more now," Elena said, shaking her head. "The book store is just up this way."

* * *

Everything about Friday seemed to be going great. First Elena awoke feeling good, not a bit of nausea in sight, then she felt energy she had not had in months. Although she did not hold her breath in thinking that this was a permanent change, since she had read that some woman can get morning sickness well into the second trimester. But it was good knowing that the dreaded first trimester was coming to an end and aside from a little light headedness, Elena felt that this day would be a good day.

Jeremy wished her luck before heading out to school and Bonnie messaged to say she would be around tomorrow to do the spell she was going to perform last week. Caroline had called the night before and told Elena that she and Rebekah would bring lunch around and they could gossip and coo over ultrasound photos and nursery furniture on the internet.

Elena removed her bracelet before they left the house. Elijah smiled at her when the sound of two tiny hearts worked filled the room. Now that Elijah knew they were there, he could not believe he had missed it before. By the time she and Elijah made it to their appointment and Elena was on the table, she was bursting with nervous energy.

Elijah had a hold of her hand as they both anxiously watched the grey and black screen.

"There we are," the technician, a young man named Andrew, said. "That's your baby there. Still measuring well at twelve weeks and three days." He moved the wand to get a clearer picture when it appeared as if the baby moved. "You've got an active one here," he laughed, before stopping. "What's this?" He muttered, moving the wand to spread the gel a little bit more to the right, then digging it in a little. It was uncomfortable for Elena, who really needed to use the bathroom, but not painfully so.

Andrew smiled at Elena, "Well, Baby B, the one we just saw, is healthy and twelve weeks and three days and Baby A," He pointed to a second blob, "back here, is measuring at twelve weeks and one day."

"Twins?" Elena said, squeezing Elijah's hand. She let out a giggle and faced Elijah. "It's actually twins!"

"Yep," the technician said. "Fraternal, and very healthy."

"Wait a minute," Elena muttered. "Why is Baby B older than Baby A? Shouldn't it be the other way around?"

"No, Baby A is always the foetus that's closer to the cervix." He said assuring the expectant couple. "Although Baby A's placenta is implanted a little lower than we like to be comfortable with. We'll need to keep an eye on that."

"Will that be a problem?" Elijah asked, he was now squeezing Elena's hand.

"Not for now," Andrew said. "And it shouldn't grow over the cervix, but we will need to keep an eye on it just to be safe. Don't let that worry you. Both babies look great and barring any complications you should be able to carry them for as many as thirty seven weeks, which is full term for twins."

"Really?" Elena asked, wiping some tears with her free hand.

"Yes, meaning you'll probably give birth sometime in late-July, instead of August now."

Elena and Elijah walked out of there feeling a little trepidation, but over all good. Elena spent the whole drive home looking at the pictures they got. There was an appointment on the following Wednesday, where the doctor would take blood and pee as well as measure her tummy.

Elijah thought he might go deaf at the squeals that his sister and Caroline let out when they found out that Elena and he were having twins.

* * *

After a nice, long afternoon nap, Elena felt ready to go out to the fundraiser. She had not had a night out in a long time and this was well deserved.

Elena had fun getting dressed up. She left her straight hair out and pinned it back out of her face and dressing in her new shift dress. She did wear stockings, but because of her bump, she couldn't try the ones that go to your waist, so she fished out a garter belt and clipped the top of the stocking to the suspenders. She smiled when she pictured Elijah's reaction to her when he undresses her later tonight.

She was having a bit of trouble deciding on whether to go bold on her eyes and have nude lips or the other way around, in the end going with the smoky eye and a natural lips look.

After giving herself a last once over in the mirror she left the room and made her way downstairs. Jeremy was sitting on the sofa, a pizza box in front of him and a mug of blood in his hand, the game controller in the other.

"You sure you don't want to come out tonight, Jer?" Elena asked him, meeting Elijah in the kitchen.

"No way," Jeremy called. "I'm gaming with Matt on line all night. Besides that scene has never really been my thing anyway. Have fun, though."

"Alright, ready to go?" Elijah asked her, he was dressed in a suit, as usual.

"Yeah."

"Watch out for the Council," Jeremy yelled to their backs as they got to the front door.

"Will do," Elena said, slipping her arms into her coat that Elijah held out for her and they left.

"You look beautiful, my lovely Elena," Elijah said, holding open the car door for her.

"You look pretty dashing yourself," Elena told him when he made his way around the car and got into the driver's seat.

"So," Elijah said, when they were in sight of the Lockwood's hideously long driveway. It made mile long dive at Klaus' look like a ten feet. "What are fundraising for right now, anyway?"

"I haven't got a clue," Elena said, laughing. "I think it's for the mayoral campaign for Mrs. Lockwood and to promote the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant next month. But don't quote me on that, Mystic Falls has at least six fundraisers a year and that's not including the dances, pageants and balls they hold."

Once they got to the end and got out, Elijah handed his keys over to a valet. He held out his elbow and let Elena grasp it as he led them inside.

"Elijah," they heard Mrs. Lockwood call when they reached the large room where most of the guest were standing around. "Elena, you look lovely."

"Carol," he smiled, giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Hello Mrs. Lockwood," Elena smiled.

"Elena, dear, how are you feeling?" At Elena's confused look, the mayor continued, in a soft voice. "Tyler told me, I asked why you weren't at the Christmas decorating last month, he told me you probably had morning sickness. He looked ready to kick himself afterwards, he obviously hadn't meant to tell me. Don't worry, I haven't told a sole. Although he did have to do a little explaining first, so I knew the situation. Congratulations to you both."

Even though Elijah knew it was dangerous for more people to know about Elena's pregnancy, he couldn't help the feeling of warmth that spread through him. The proud, fulfilling sensation that he felt knowing someone, outside of their family was happy for him and Elena.

"Thank you, Carol." He said, wrapping his arm around Elena's still small, but getting bigger by the day, waist.

"When are you due, if you don't mind me asking?"

"End of July," Elijah said, his smile large.

"I'm very happy for you both." And she went on her way, claiming the need to speak to Sheriff Forbes.

Elena heard Caroline call out to her not thirty seconds after Mrs. Lockwood had walked off. Caroline was wearing an asymmetrical, strapless gown in pale pink.

"Hey 'Lena," she said, happily, Klaus following behind her wearing a scowl.

Elena raised a questioning brow at Klaus, "What his problem?" She asked.

""Don't worry about grumpy Gus over here," Caroline said, waving a dismissive hand in his direction. "Kol apparently drank three whole bottles of his good scotch and I wouldn't let Klaus dagger him."

"Really brother?" Elijah asked, walking over to stand by Klaus. "It used to be that daggering Kol was a last resort when we needed to control his rampages, but now, you'll just do it because he pisses you off?"

"I was only going to do it for a week or two… maybe."

"Speak of the devil," Elena said, pointing out Kol, Bonnie and Rebekah over Klaus' shoulder. Bonnie was in a knee length yellow dress, with a halter neckline, while Rebekah's was red and tight on top, with a sweetheart cut and flowy skirt, to just above her knees.

"Nik," Kol said, clapping Klaus on the shoulder when they joined the group. Klaus' jaw clenched. "Sunny, Eli, Ellie. How are we all? I hear congratulations are in order, hm." He wiggled his eyebrows, smirking. "Making one baby wasn't enough, ay, brother? You had to knock Ellie up with twins?"

Elena rolled her eyes, "Bonnie, control your boyfriend."

"Not possible, love." Klaus said, giving Kol the stink eye, before turning and clapping Elijah on the back. "Well done, brother. Now you and the doppelgänger will have two mess making rug rats to deal with. Have fun."

"Someone's in a shitty mood," Caroline said.

"Caroline," Klaus replied, his lips pursed.

"Oh cheer up, Klaus. You've been begging me for weeks for a date. Are you really going to spend tonight frowning at everyone?" Klaus continued to like up to the saying 'if looks could kill.' "If you pretend to be happy, I'll let you touch my boobs later."

"T M I," Rebekah said slowly, groaning.

"Well," Elena said, "I'm going to go pee. Play nice, children and don't kill anyone. Remember, we're in public."

When Elena had finished in the toilet, Elijah was standing outside leaning on the wall opposite the door.

"Fancy a walk with me?" He asked, holding out his arm for her again.

"Sure," she smiled. "Someone's feeing nostalgic."

"Maybe a little," he told her, leading her out the doors and towards the lake, slowly, to allow her to walk in her heels.

Elena gave a shiver as a strong breeze blew across the lake. Elijah unwrapped her hand from his elbow and placed his jacket over her shoulders. He then placed his hand on the small of her back and led her to some benches.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, crouching in front of her.

"My feet hurt, and I would kill for a steak right now, but other than that, I feel good." She patted the set next to her and when he sat she rested her head on his shoulder. "I should probably tell you though, that the steak I'm craving is at least a medium rare, which is weird, because I like my steak medium well and as a pregnant woman, I'm supposed to eat them well done."

"Are you saying you want blood?" Elijah asked her.

"I don't know," Elena said. "I don't think so, but maybe sooner rather than later, I might."

He nods and when she shivers, asks if she wants to head back in. Once inside, Elena and Elijah saw Caroline talking to Stefan.

"I didn't even know he was back," Elena said, walking towards them.

"Hey, Elena, Elijah," Stefan said when they approached the group. "How did you guys go today? Everything okay with the baby?"

"Every thing's good," Elijah said, not mentioning anything about the twins in particular. "Strong and healthy, we have another scan at around sixteen to eighteen weeks."

"That's good," Stefan said, with a genuine smile. "I'm happy for you guys. Really."

"Thanks, Stefan," Elena said.

"So," Stefan said, changing the subject, "I'm staying in town, Caroline told me about the Council. I have a feeling they might be behind Damon's disappearance, too." He turned to Elijah, "I'm willing to offer any help I can give. If it means I can find my brother."

"We've no plans as yet," Elijah told him. "But as a last case, Bonnie will do a locator spell on either Finn or Damon."

"Can I speak to you for a second, Elijah?" Stefan asked, Elijah nodded and gestured for Stefan to lead the way.

Stefan and Elijah made it out to the hall, leaving Elena and Caroline to catch up to Bonnie and Kol. The Salvatore looks around nervously checking for Klaus, who is by the bar with Rebekah, before saying what he does next. "I ran into Katherine while I was away, she followed me back, but bolted when I stopped in DC to get gas."

"Thank you for telling me, Stefan," Elijah said. "I'll be sure to keep an eye out for her. And I trust Katerina knows nothing of Elena and my situation. No Doubt she would try to find some way to use it to her advantage if she did."

"I can't say anything about what she might have assumed," Stefan said, "But fact wise, she knows nothing but that Elena is no longer involved with myself or Damon."

* * *

Damon's body had almost completely lost the ability to move. Right now he couldn't see and he could barely hear. He knew he was not alone anymore, he had seen the guard bring in Sage and her original, Finn a few weeks after him, but Damon hadn't spoken to either of them. They probably came back to town to celebrate the Original Spawn.

Apparently it takes originals longer to desiccate tan it would for a normal vampire. Finn is in the cell across from him and while he looks terrible, he still seems to be able to function. The vervain being pumped through the air is keeping him weak, though.

He hears the door to the prison open and sees fuzzy shapes in dull colours enter. Then he hears familiar groaning.

"Damon," he hears his baby brother's rough voice call for him. "Damon!"

"Ste-Stefan?" Damon rasps out in a hoarse whisper.

There is a slamming noise, followed by yelling, as Damon gets splashed with something. It's blood. He can smell it. He desperately licks his fingers, his eyes coming into focus with every drop. Stefan is laying on the ground, a dart in his neck. One of the two guard that had been escorting him to his cell had a large chunk ripped from his neck, while the other was dragging the now unconscious Stefan to the cell next to Damon's.

Damon crawls desperately to the bars, and reached through to place his hands into the pool of blood the spans the front of three cells. He can see Finn in the cell across from him doing the same. Not to mention Sage in the cell next to Finn. They all bring their hands to the lips, hungrily lapping at the thick, red liquid coating their fingers.

* * *

 **So, what did everyone think of it?**

 **I know I went with the cliché, but whatever, I don't hear anyone complaining.**

 **I'm still very undecided on names, suggestions would be nice. But they have to have a meaningful meaning behind them. First I looked at Scandinavian names, since Mikael was a Viking and all that, but since only Freya, Finn, Kol and Henrik's names are Norse I looked Biblical, since Mikael (Michael), Esther, Elijah and Rebekah (Rebecca) are Biblical. Then there's Niklaus, which is Germanic. Now I just type in a name I like and check the meaning, if it's good and significant to Elena or Elijah I add it to the maybe list.**

 **Oh well, leave a review and tell me what you thought!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So, guess what? School goes back for my son next week. He's in pre-primary, which is four full days a week. I _should_ be able to go back to weekly updates soon!**

 **So, I finally caught up on season six of The Vampire Diaries and season two of the Originals. I've now seen all the episodes, instead of one here and there. Can't say I liked the end of season 6, though. I like the beginning, probably because there was little to no Delena. I like Damon and I like Elena, I just don't like them together... it kind of makes me want to vomit or roll my eyes... or both.**

 **Oh well, so far, I've mapped out this story to be around 14 or so chapters. Nowhere near as long as the first story, but whatever. I'm really lost on what to do with Finn. As you guys can probably tell, he's not in my story much. That's because in my original draft, he died. But I kept him, because somehow he ended up bonding with his siblings and I couldn't kill him. Now I have no idea what to do with him...**

 **Anyway, enough babbling from me. On with the chapter.**

 **I do not own The Vampire Diaries or The Originals.**

* * *

Unexpected 2 Chapter 6

"I swear, Klaus, If you don't stop pouting soon, I'm going home!" Caroline snapped, stamping her foot and placing her hands on her hips for good measure. "You've spent the last few months trying to get me to go away with you, you really want to spend our time in the Big Apple sulking? We could be at restaurants and museums and art galleries. We could be _naked._ "

Caroline walked through the swanky hotel room Klaus had gotten for them for their week long stay in New York. It was large and luxurious, boasting of a big spa tub, a top level balcony over-looking Central Park and a huge and really soft bed. She had actually really been looking forward to the trip Klaus had planned but so far the holiday was proving to be a bust.

Caroline had only ever been out of Virginia three times in her life. Once, when she was fifteen, her parents had taken her on a vacation to Hawaii… to tell her they were divorcing. The second time was to a cousin's wedding in California and the last time was with Bonnie just last year, to help with her newly turned vampire-mom. If Klaus didn't turn his attitude around, trip four was looking just as _delightful_.

Klaus continued to sulk, he had not truly realised just how much sway Caroline had on him until the night before. When he had let her talk him out of daggering Kol last night, he had let her change him. He had been letting her change him a little since her birthday. He feared what these subtle changes may have on him in the long run. Would they weaken him? What if one of his enemies tried to take advantage of this softer, more human side of him? He could already see the difference in himself when he had let the chance of more hybrids go when Elijah had knocked up _his_ doppelgänger and he had not retaliated. Or that he was actively trying to keep his family (including future members) safe. Was he losing his touch?

"Niklaus Mikaelson, seriously!?" Caroline yelled, later that night. He had promised her a night on the town, but he was still just staring into space. "Please, let's go out and have some fun? Don't ignore me. Please?" When Klaus did not move, Caroline huffed and stalked back into the bedroom, grabbing her suitcase and hand bag she made for the door. She felt her throat tighten and her eyes sting.

"Fine," she said, deadly calm. She had no idea what was wrong with Klaus. _Why did she have to go and fall for the biggest asshole… EVER?_ "I'm going home. I don't know what I was thinking, getting involved with you." She wiped a tear from her face. "It was all about the chase, wasn't it? Or, maybe it was all just a big game? Whatever. Goodbye, Klaus." She turned around, her hand on the door handle.

This snapped Klaus into gear, _Caroline was leaving?_ He shook his head and faced her, when his eyes passed the balcony doors, he saw that it was night, had he really been thinking _that_ long?

He heard Caroline sniffle as she turned pulled the door open. _Shit, he had ruined it by being a prick!_

Before Caroline had the door open even two inches, Klaus was there, snapping it closed and spinning her around. The Hybrid had her pinned between him and the door, his face close to hers, their noses brushing.

"It's not about the chase, love. It was never about the chase. And it's not a game, not to me." Klaus whispered, wiping the tears from her face. "I'm sorry, I was just lost in thought, but it's not important. You are and I'm sorry I made you doubt me." He pressed a kiss to her lips.

He hated himself for upsetting Caroline. Big, bad hybrid he may be, but seeing the tears escaping Caroline's eyes and knowing it was him and his selfish pride that put them there made him feel worse than anything he had done in his long life. So what if loving this beautiful, young vampire had softened him? Was that really _so_ bad? After all the troubles he had faced in his long life, he deserved her and he would be damned if he drove her away because of his ego.

"Let me make this up to you, Caroline?" He dragged her back into the room, leaving her suitcase by the door and throwing her purse on the couch he had just been sitting on. "I'm a complete and utter heartless dick for making you upset. Don't cry, love. Please?"

Caroline gave a small, watery chuckle. "Is the Mighty Klaus; the all powerful hybrid, really apologising to little, old me?"

"He is," Klaus replied with a smirk, flashing his white teeth. The over-whelming bright smile he got back from the baby vampire made him think that maybe this humbling of himself wasn't so bad, especially if she would look at him like that. "But don't get used to it, love, I'm pretty stubborn and I don't admit to my wrongs very often. It's a character flaw I'm working on… for you."

And that's when Caroline pounced on him, her arms around her neck, legs around his waist and her lips on his, a bright laugh bubbling from her stomach. Needless to say, their plans of going out that evening were forgotten until the next night.

* * *

"What are you writing in, lovely Elena?" Elijah asked, he had come into the dining room to find Elena seated at the head of the table, writing in what looked vaguely like a scrap book. A similar book sat to the side, not to mention various photos and ultrasound pictures.

"It's a baby book," she answered, showing him how she had glued in an ultrasound picture to the top of a page and was filling in the questions below. "I got them the other day at the book store."

"Before the ultrasound?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "Before _you_ knew for sure about the twins?"

"Yeah," she nodded, giving a small smile.

"I thought you were in denial then?"

"I kinda was," she said, patting the table next to her and inviting him to sit with her. "I'd like you to fill out the 'dad' sections, please?"

"Of course, sweetheart," he replied, pulling out the chair closest to her and sitting with a smile. Elijah took a pen off the table and taking the other book, planning to swap it out with Elena when they were finished with the book they were working on. "So, is this for Twin A or B?"

"B," Elena said, filling in the part about their reactions to the positive pregnancy test, and who had been told first.

That was how he and Elena spent the rest of their Sunday afternoon, their feet linked under the table.

"So," Elena said, when they swapped the books over, "I've been wondering about where we're going to raise the twins? You know, I love Mystic Falls, but I don't know if this is the best town to raise part-vampire babies. Plus, I can't move into my parents old room, it would be too… I don't know; weird, maybe. But with Jeremy living here –and I wouldn't have it any other way- but, logically it would be best to turn mine and Jer's rooms into the twin's rooms and have us in the main bed room and Jer in Ric and Jenna's old room. But I don't know if I can do that."

"Oh, my dear," Elijah said, placing down his pen and facing her, his hand clasping hers. "No one said we have to stay here, in this house or even in Mystic Falls if you don't want to. We could move to a new house. Or away from Virginia. We can raise our children anywhere in the world if you like. Somewhere untainted by the death of your family."

"Jeremy graduates in June," Elena said, "I'll ask him if he wants to keep the house. We spoke over the summer last year after Jenna died, and we both agreed that this house is filled with great memories, but it's also tainted with death and pain. Mom and dad, Jenna, John and even Ric. I love this house, I do. It's the place I grew up in, but I'm all grown now and all I remember is Aunt Jenna stabbing herself just over there." She pointed to the counter. "That's also where I found Uncle John after Katherine chopped off his fingers. My room is the place Damon broke Jeremy's neck and the front door is the last place I saw Ric alive, even if he wasn't himself." Elena felt herself starting to cry, and wiped at her face.

"Do you want to stay in Mystic Falls?" Elijah asked, handing Elena his handkerchief.

"I-I don't know," Elena said, with a sigh. _Did she?_

"As soon as we deal with the council, we'll look into some houses. How about that? Do you have any preferences?" This talk of houses and raising children with Elena reminded him of a little confession he had admitted to Elena just before his mother's curse had run it's course last year and he had reverted back to being a vampire. Maybe he could live out more of his wishes than he ever dreamed.

"Not really," she answered, feeling a little better. "But let's get back to the baby books, yeah?"

"Yeah."

* * *

"Stefan, STEFAN!" Katherine called into the Salvatore Boarding house. It was empty, the door ajar. "Stefan? You here?" Katherine entered and then used vampire speed to quickly check the house. She was done in less than a minute and it was empty.

"Where in the hell have you gone, Stefan?" She muttered, kicking the step into the front sitting room.

It had been over a week since she had run from Stefan and she figured that that was plenty of time for a false sense of security set in. For over three days she was the only one in the Boarding house. No one came and that just made Katherine more suspicious. On the fourth day, Wednesday, she figured enough was enough and decided do her favourite thing in Mystic Falls… impersonate Elena. By the end of the day she had learned that not only was Elena no longer with either of the Salvatores, but she was shaking up with an Original. Klaus was out of town, which meant that she could cause a little mayhem.

* * *

"Well, well, well," Katherine said, leaning against Elena's car in the grocery store's car park, she had straightened her hair and was wearing a very Elena-esque outfit of jeans, coat, scarf and converse. Elena and her brother were making their way to their car, Jeremy pushing a large cart. "How are my _favourite_ Gilbert siblings? I heard you were turned into a vampire, little Gilbert?"

Elena stopped dead were she stood, her hand automatically placing its self over her middle protectively. Jeremy's eyes narrowed, he abandoned his cart and stepped in front of his sister.

"Katherine," Elena said, "To what do we owe this great _displeasure_ of your company?"

"Straight to business, I see?" Katherine quipped, "Well then, I was just going to ask if you know where Stefan is?"

"We think Stefan's gone missing," Elena said. "Just like Damon and Finn. Now if that's all…"

"Oh Elena," Katherine sneered, ignoring her doppelgänger's last comment. Although, Stefan going missing was not good. "Speaking of Stefan, Damon and the originals, I've noticed that you've traded in _our_ Salvatore brothers for Elijah. How's that working for you?"

"Not that mine and Elijah's relationship is any of your business, Katherine, but we're fine." Elena said, unlocking the car and moving to help Jeremy put shopping into the trunk. She subconsciously rubbed her bump again, thanking whatever deity she could think of for the fact that the bracelet that Bonnie made her worked. The last thing anyone in town needed, especially her or Elijah was Katherine finding out about her pregnancy.

"Ah, Elijah" Katherine sighed, "The one that could've been. He's a great kisser, isn't he?" In truth she had only kissed him once and it had been over five hundred years ago, during which time she had not seen him (in fact she had been actively avoiding him) until he had compelled her in the tomb last spring.

"What are you doing in town, anyway?" Elena asked, changing the subject and grinding her teeth. Why was it that every guy who showed interest in her had liked Katherine first? Elena did not doubt Elijah and she had no doubt that he was not using for as a replacement for Katherine or Tatia, it just annoyed Elena that Katherine always got there first. "Stefan told Elijah that you skipped out on him in DC. I didn't think you were brave enough –or stupid enough- to come back to Mystic Falls when all the Originals live here."

"Touched a nerve, have I?" Katherine smirked, looking up at her doppelgänger.

"Look, Katherine," Jeremy said, slamming the trunk door shut. "We have to head off, we've got ice cream and even with this cold weather we're having, I don't think Elena would like it to melt." He opened the driver's side door for Elena to get in. "But if you head to Klaus's place, -you remember where that is, right?- I'm sure he'd be _very_ happy to see you."

"You're pretty bold now that you're a vampire, aren't you little Gilbert?" Katherine stepped in front of him, blocking his way to the passenger's door. "But I happen to know for a fact that Klaus is out of town with the vampire-Barbie. Sorry to disappoint you."

"That's fine," Elena called from the open window, giving Jeremy a chance to speed around Katherine and enter the car. "Bekah and Kol are still there and I hear Bek doesn't particularly like you." Elena put the car in reverse, "By the way, before you get any ideas, Bonnie had spelled our house to rescind all invited vampires from before months ago and I won't be inviting you inside. If you leave town, I won't tell Elijah that I saw you until tomorrow. I don't want any trouble, but you don't scare me, Katherine." And with that Elena backed out of the parking spot and drove home, leaving Katherine both half-amused, half-annoyed.

Katherine looked around the carpark, to see if anyone was watching before zipping out using vampire speed.

She did not notice the man exiting the grocery store with his own cart just in time to see someone who _looks_ just like Elena Gilbert using vampire abilities. Pastor Younge had finally found what all the vamps in town had been hiding when it came to Elena Gilbert.

* * *

Kol was on his phone, checking out flight prices and whatnot. He and Bonnie were going to New Orleans at the end of the month if it killed him. He'd spent the night at the witch's (on the couch) and now he was just waiting for her to finish up in the bathroom. They were planning a lazy day, watching movies, especially since Bonnie enjoyed watching Kol's reactions to the last hundred years in cinema.

He had just heard the shower turn off upstairs when there was a knock on the door. Kol jumped up and ran to open the door, pulling it open.

"Kol," Elijah said, leaning on the door frame. As his brother had yet to be invited in, Elijah waited outside. "I wonder if I might borrow your girlfriend for the day, brother."

"Vakker's in the shower right now, Eli, but so long as you don't have anything nefarious planned, I don't see why she would say no." Kol smiled, walking out the door and sitting on the porch steps. "I'll bet you want Bonnie's help in something for Ellie, don't you?"

"Perhaps," Elijah replied, undoing the button on his jacket and sitting next to Kol. "But since you have rather bad secret keeping abilities, I don't think I'll be sharing with you exactly what I have planned."

"What do you have planned?" Bonnie asked from the door, she had just exited the house and was looking between the two Mikaelson brothers.

"Miss Bennett," Elijah said, getting up and redoing the button up before placing his left hand into his pants pocket. "I'd very much like your opinion on something for Elena, if you wouldn't mind spending the day with me?"

"Is it for Valentine's Day coming up?" Bonnie asked, smiling.

"Maybe," was all Elijah said. "I haven't decided yet."

"Sure," Bonnie said, "Give me a minute to get my stuff?"

"Take your time," Elijah replied, with a smile.

"You don't mind, babe?" Bonnie asked Kol, with a laugh. She had called him 'babe' once as a joke after seeing it in a movie, but the youngest male original had liked it and now insisted Bonnie call him that all the time.

"Go ahead, Vakker."

"'Babe'?" Elijah asked, his eyebrow raised.

"Shut up, Eli. Don't be jealous Ellie doesn't have a nickname for you!" Kol said, pulling a face.

"I didn't say anything," Elijah stated, with a small chuckle. "I was merely asking, brother."

"So, I guess I'll spend the day with your girlfriend instead, then," Kol said. "Since my brother is taking mine out for the day. What is she doing, anyway?"

Elijah told Kol that Elena was out for the day, planning on having lunch with her brother and Rebekah at the Grill.

"I'm sure more company would not be amiss," Elijah said. "Especially since the younger Salvatore has gone missing, too. Not to mention, Elena told me the day before yesterday that she and Jeremy had a run in with Katerina. I would very much appreciate it if you kept an eye out for her, brother. Especially since I neglected to inform our sister of the doppelgänger's presence in Mystic Falls. Rebekah would probably cause more harm than good there."

"I'm ready," Bonnie said, closing the door behind her.

"Have fun, darling," Kol said, giving Bonnie's cheek a peck. He held the passenger side door open on Elijah's car for Bonnie, before waving them out the drive way and getting into his own car and driving to the Grill.

He found Elena, Jeremy and Rebekah just being seated in the restaurant part of the Grill.

"Boo," Kol said, from behind Elena, causing her to jump a little.

"Kol!" Rebekah admonished, "Don't bloody scare Elena, you wanker!"

"Be quiet, Bex. It was just a little fun," Kol then poked his tongue out at his sister. "I've invited myself to lunch," he slid into the seat between Elena and Rebekah and across from Jeremy.

While waiting for their food to come out, they played pool. First it was siblings verses siblings, then the food came. They ate before going back to pool with then boys verses girls and lastly Rebekah and Jeremy verse Kol and Elena. It had been a thoroughly enjoyable afternoon, but by 3pm, Elena found herself yawning and grumbling of a sore back and feet.

"Do you want to head home, sis?" Jeremy asked, putting down his queue.

"Nah, I'm fine," Elena hid another yawn.

"You can stay if you want, Jer," Kol said. "This game's done, I can take Ellie home if she wants a nap."

"Go on, Elena." Rebekah said, getting out her purse and leaving a tip on their table. "You're tired. I'll keep little Gilbert company. Maybe I'll kick his arse in pool." Then the Original sister went to pay the bill.

"Go on, 'Lena," Jeremy said. "I'll pick up some dinner on the way home. I know you've been craving cheese burgers lately.

"All right, fine! Twist my arm." Elena fake pouted, before giving a smile, then yawning again. "Maybe I do need a nap. C'mon Kol." She picked up her bag and led Kol out of the bar. "And don't forget my burger," she called back from the door.

* * *

"Look what I got," Kim said, showing the few hybrid that crowded around her. She had managed to sway about six to her cause. In her palm was a shard of pale wood. Not as big as a stake, maybe only half a normal stake's size.

"No one was at Klaus' place today. I managed to sneak in and I found this in the sister's room, in a fake drawer bottom hidden in her vanity." Kim tucked the half-stake into her pocket. "We could make around a half-dozen wooden bullets with this. If we aim right, that's the Originals _gone_."

"What about the whole sire-line thing?" Nate, another hybrid, asked. "You know, the whole if Klaus dies, we die."

"I doubt that's true," Adrian said, with a snicker. "Klaus is an arrogant, egotistical maniac and he probably only let that 'rumour' out so that others from his bloodline will be reluctant to kill him."

"Yeah, but we can't prove that," said Chris. "And I'd really rather not die because of your hunch."

"What's going on here?" Tyler asked coming into the shed. He looked between the other hybrids suspiciously.

"Nothing," Kim said.

"Alright," Tyler said, "Anyway, dinner's done, guys."

* * *

"You are a lousy drunk, baby Gilber'." Rebekah said, with a laugh. To be honest, they were both drunk and leaning on each other to walk. Jeremy had Elena's dinner in a bag and they were waiting for a cab. The sun had just started to go down.

"You're pretty bad yourself, R'bekah." Jeremy said, "'m not even tha' drunk, tank you very much!"

"Better drunk than you!"

"Haha," Jeremy said. "Where's this taxi?" He asked, exasperated.

"I have no ide-… Ow!" Something had just pricked her in the neck. She turned around, looking wildly around for whoever had shot a vervain dart into her. Then she felt pain in her chest, right where her heart is, looking down she saw a wooden arrow sticking out of her. "Bugger!" She muttered, before falling.

"Rebekah," Jeremy said, worried. He watched as the female original dropped to the ground, her skin going grey and the veins popping out all over her. A split second later, Jeremy got a vervain dart to the neck as well. Since he was still very new to this life, his tolerance to the herb was nowhere near as high as Rebekah's and he dropped.

When the taxi arrived five minutes later, there was no one there, only a spilt meal. Elena's food had been dropped and scattered across the pavement.

* * *

 **So, what do you think?**

 **This chapter takes place between Saturday, 29th Jan and Saturday, 5th Feb, 2011. As of the 5th, Elena was 13 weeks and 4 days pregnant.**

 **And yes, I did look up the names of Klaus' hybrids from season four because I couldn't remember them off the top of my head.**

 **No pressure, but its my birthday next week... Plenty of reviews would be the perfect present!**


	7. Chapter 7

**All right, so apparently I stuffed up a little. The 5** **th** **of Feb is Bonnie's birthday. So for the story to work, we'll just pretend that her birthday is on the 6** **th** **, instead?**

 **My goal was to have this up before Monday, which is my birthday and I did. Yay, me!**

 **Sorry if there are typos, I don't know if I've said it before, but I do not have a beta, I do all the proof-reading myself.**

 **I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

Unexpected 2 chapter 7

Images flashed through her mind, snippets of conversations were heard, but nothing really made sense.

 _"_ _You're a lousy drunk, baby Gilbert." Rebekah and Jeremy trading quips, then them both falling and being thrown into a van._

 _"_ _You must be Katerina? I'd say it's a pleasure to meet you but it's really not." Kol holding onto Katherine's neck, her feet dangling off the ground. They were in the Salvatore Boarding house. "What did you do to Elena?"_

 _Elena stumbling out of Damon's office, smudged blood on her forehead. "Bitch tried to knock me out," Elena said, wiping at the blood and showing no wound. "She obviously thought I'd be out for longer. Tried to trick you, didn't she, Kol?" Kol smiled, then snapped Katherine's neck, "Can't trick a trickster, darling," he sneered at the crumpled body at his feet._

 _"_ _I'm relieving you both of your duties, effective immediately. Don't warn Caroline or Tyler and don't try to stop us. We make our move tonight." Both the mayor and the sheriff are cuffed and Pastor Younge storms out of the room._

 _"_ _They're after you. Run, Vakker!" Kol yelled, pushing her out of the way and getting a chest full of wooden bullets._

 _"_ _Let me channel the babies," Bonnie said, her cuffed hands clasping onto Elena's. "I need to make sure Elijah and Klaus know where to find us."_

 _Then she was in the make-do jail, vampires lined the cages. Damon, Finn, Sage, Stefan, Caroline, Katherine… Kol. Bonnie was throwing blood bags through the bars and the vampires inside them scrambling to get to the precious fluid. The doors on the cages busting open, tiny little satchel bags hanging in the corners of the shed going up in flames._

Bonnie's eyes shot open, her pupils blown wipe with fear. She was breathing heavy as she looked around and tried to remember where she was.

"Bonnie?" Elijah said, taking his eyes off the road for a second. "What's wrong?"

"Vision," was all Bonnie said. "I had a vision. It was just flashes, but something's wrong. We need to get home. Now."

"What's happened?" Elijah asked, his hands fisting the steering wheel, tightly. "Please tell me Elena and my babies are alright?"

"I-I don't know. I saw Katherine try to impersonate Elena to Kol after she hit her in the head."

"Katerina hit Elena?" Elijah asked in a deadly calm voice.

"She tried to knock her out, but I don't know if it's already happened or not. We have to hurry!" Bonnie said, "I think the council has struck again. With Bekah and Jeremy. And I think I'm next."

* * *

Elena gagged as she awoke from her nap, she and Kol had been watching movies when she had dozed off, the smell of cooking meat wafted through the house. She felt her stomach roll as bile rose in the throat and she jumped up and ran to the nearest bathroom, emptying her lunch into the toilet.

There's a knock on the door. "Ellie?" Kol called through the wood. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Kol," Elena called back, splashing her face with cool water from the tap. "I just can't stand the smell of meat cooking at the moment." She dried her face and exited. "I don't mind it once it's all cooked and on my plate, but the smell of it actually cooking," she trailed off as her face turned green.

"Sorry darling," Kol said, going back to the kitchen and opening the windows and back door. "Stay there for a minutes, I'll air the room out a bit. I was just making a steak sandwich, sorry."

"It's okay, Kol." Elena said, coming into the room and spraying some air freshener. "It's just pregnancy hormones, they're a real bitch."

Elena went upstairs to brush her teeth and change, when she got back down, Kol had eaten and was sipping on an almost empty blood bag.

"What's the time?" Elena asked, noting how hungry she felt. "Are Jer and Bek back yet?"

Kol shook his head, checking his watch. "It's almost six, do you think something's wrong, Ellie?"

"I don't know," Elena said, her phone out, already calling Jeremy's number. "Voice mail. What about Bekah's cell?"

"Voice mail, too," Kol said, shaking his head. "C'mon, we'll go and get you some drive-thru and then check out the Grill. See if they're still there getting drunk?"

Elena nodded and Kol led the way out to his car.

* * *

They weren't at the Grill. Elena's food was scattered across the footpath, leaving no doubt of foul play. Kol called Klaus, telling him that the council had struck again and that both Rebekah and Jeremy were missing. He said he and Caroline would be on the next flight home, they would be back in Mystic falls by mid-night, hopefully.

After trying to call both Elijah and Bonnie, who's phones were out of range, Elena told Kol to drive to the Salvatore's. Damon use to be head of the council, he had information about the council members and possible places where their family and friend could be.

"It's open," Kol said, pushing the door and going inside. "Where would the wanker most likely hide his sort of info?"

"Damon's got a bad habit of hiding things in the last place you would look, but the most obvious place you could stumble on accidently." Elena gave a light snort. "He hid the moonstone in a bowl filled with soaps and the white oak stakes in the fire wood bin. He's a big believer of the whole 'hiding in plain sight' thing."

"That's stupid," Kol said.

Elena just smiled and headed off to wards Damon's office. "Check his room, it's upstairs, second door on the left."

Elena was shuffling through bookshelves and looking in desk draws, not having much luck. She did find some stuff on the council, but it wasn't anything they didn't already know. She had heard the office door open and turned, thinking it was Kol only to be greeted by her mirror image.

"Hello Elena," Katherine said, pulling her hand from behind her back, showing a heavy bookend.

"Katherine," Elena said, tentatively, holding her arms out in defence.

"Goodbye Elena," she lifted the bookend and slammed it against Elena's forehead.

Elena felt her head swim as she flee to the ground, she skin split open from the impact and she lost consciousness for a moment.

Katherine swooped in and stole Elena's jacket and phone. Her shoes and jeans both similar enough to get away with. Katherine also grabbed the stack of papers Elena had clutched in her hand. Now she was off to meet another Mikaelson brother. Elena's fore head was already healing. Katherine locked the door behind her.

* * *

"Ellie," Kol said, coming back into the sitting room. He had searched right through Damon's room, only to find nothing. Elena came through the doorway, some papers in her right hand. "You find anything useful?"

"Huh?" Elena said, before looking at her hands. "Um, yeah. Here." She handed over the paper's she had and Kol quickly looked through them. Elena's posture was strange.

"You don't feel sick again, do you Ellie?" Kol asked, feeling a bit concerned. "No more nausea, right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Elena said, tucking some hair behind her ear.

Her bracelet jingled a little with the movement and Kol's eyes shot to her wrist. It wasn't the bracelet that Bonnie had given to Elena. _So this the famous Katherine Pierce?_

"There's nothing here we don't already know." Kol said, playing his role. He concentrated, listening for Elena's heart beat and found it, in the office she was meant to be searching. But Katherine was wearing Elena's jacket. It was a good job, but aside from the bracelet, Elena's converse were light pink, Katerina's were dark pink.

Kol was about to take her by the throat, when he heard a car pulling up outside. A few seconds later, Elijah burst through the door, Bonnie hot on his heels.

"Kol," Elijah said, looking between the fake-Elena and his brother. He remembered what Bonnie had said, about Katherine trying to impersonate Elena. _Was this Elena or Katerina?_ He listened to her heart, he knew Elena's heartbeat like the back of his hand. He could pick it out of a room filled with humans.

"Elijah, Bonnie," Katherine said. She smiles, coyly and walked to Elijah. "Hey," she held out her hand, but before she could walk any further, Elijah held his hand to her neck and squeezed.

"Where's Elena?" he demanded, "If I find out you've hurt her, you'll wish for death, Katerina!"

"Elijah," she choked, "It's me, Elena. Stop!"

"WHERE IS SHE?" He yelled, he had raced home after Bonnie's vision, worry growing in him by the second. Elena had to be alright, Bonnie had said she had seen Elena healed and was fine, but that didn't stop his fury at the older doppelgänger.

"Office," Katherine muttered. She had never seen Elijah so enraged, it scared her. "She's in Damon's office."

Elijah took her by her forearm and practically dragged Katherine through the house until they reached the office door. He could tell this was it, because he could hear Elena trying to open the door on the inside.

"Elena?" He asked, felling relieved when he heard her heart jump at his voice. "If something is wrong with her, Katerina, I _will_ kill you." He spat, with venom. "Elena!"

"I'm here," he heard her say through the door.

"Step back," he called, trying the handle. Elijah waited a moment, throwing Katherine away from him and snapped the handle off the door. He pushed and the wood splintered around where the handle had been, the door busting open. Elijah wasted no time in taking Elena in his arms. There was fresh blood on her face, but otherwise she looked unharmed.

"Are you hurt, sweetheart?" Elijah asked, cupping Elena's face with one hand and the other unconsciously going to the tiny bump just visible through her thin sweater. Katherine did not fail to notice this.

"I'm fine," Elena said, wrapping her arms around Elijah's middle and hugging him.

Elijah held her close, his arms encircling her shoulders and he placed a kiss to her forehead, right where the smeared blood was.

"You could tell she wasn't me?" Elena asked, but it was really more of a statement than a question, Elijah nodded. "You knew she wasn't me!" She felt so unbelievably relieved. Finally, someone could tell the difference and it was the only someone that mattered.

"Of course I knew she was Katerina, sweetheart," Elijah scoffed. "I am not a Salvatore, I would know _you_ anywhere!"

Meanwhile, Katherine tried to get out of there while Elijah was occupied with Elena, but Kol grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back. He and Bonnie had followed behind Elijah.

"So, you're Katerina?" Kol asked, "With your reputation, I expected more. I heard you were good at imitating Elena, almost impossible to tell apart, but really, it was rather pathetic. Attention to detail, darling!" He admonished, tsking. "Wrong jewellery, wrong shoes… Wrong _attitude_. Ellie's and I are friends, she's a lot more comfortable with me than you are. Plus you're about a thousand years too early if you want to try and get one over me." Then he snapped her neck.

"Thank god you two are okay," Bonnie said. "I had a vision in the car on the way back to town, we hurried back and came straight here." She embraced Kol, kissing him on the mouth. "I saw you get hurt, really hurt. For me."

"Hey, Vakker, darling, I'm fine and you're totally worth it!"

"Here," Elena said, "We'll put her in the basement. We can't have her causing trouble while we're trying to fine Jeremy and Rebekah." She took her jacket off Katherine.

Elijah bent down picked up Katherine, throwing her roughly over his shoulder and zipping off to the door leading downstairs. He clearly remembered where the basement was. Once down, Elijah dropped Katherine none too lightly into the cell, taking great pleasure in slamming and locking the cell door behind him.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Bonnie asks, once Elijah returns and they are at the front door.

"Jeremy and Rebekah are missing, we think the council might've struck again." Elena said, clenching her fists. She was so incredibly worried about her brother. Elijah saw how tense she looked and placed a hand on back, he pulled her in for a hug and whispered words of comfort into her ear.

"They have," Bonnie said. "I saw it. But I also saw us finding them, we save them." She turns to Kol, "I saw you there, too."

"They got my brother?" Elena asks, her eyes filling with tears, her knees almost giving out. "Oh, God. Elijah, what if they stake Jeremy? I can't lose anyone else. I just can't!"

"Calm down, Elena," Elijah said, catching Elena and holding her bridal style when her legs gave out. He needed her to breathe, she had started to hyperventilate a bit. He understood how she felt, but she had to make sure she was calm, for their babies. "We will find him, I give you my word. But right now, you stressing your body is not good for the twins, please, my love?"

Elena looked at him, her eyes wide with fear for her brother, but at the mention of their babies, she nodded, taking a deep breath. "I'm good, I'm okay."

* * *

"Liz, Carol, so happy the two of you could make it." Pastor Younge said, when Mayor Lockwood and Sheriff Forbes entered the Fell's house where the impromptu meeting was taking place. "I was hoping if you could invite your children to come around, since they are both the thing we hunt."

Liz and Carol looked at each other, shock going through them at this.

"I don't know what you mean, Reilly," Sheriff Forbes said, giving a nervous smile. "Besides, Caroline's not even in town at the moment."

"Liz, don't lie. We all know that both you and Carol have been lying to the council for months. About Caroline being a vampire and Tyler being a hybrid." Pastor Younge nodded his head and four of Sheriff Forbes' deputies restrained both her and the mayor. "Neither of you are fit run this town or this council, I'm having you both removed."

"You can't do that," Mayor Lockwood said, her hands being cuffed behind her.

"We can. The council has known for months that both you and our dear sheriff have been disloyal to us." Pastor Younge pulled a piece of paper from his pocket. "Alaric Saltzman came and saw me the night before he died. He told me of all the hypocrisies going on in the council, all the vampires you both have given free rein in town and he offered a solution."

"We've managed to collect all vampires in town, including two Originals, the Salvatores and Jeremy Gilbert, so barring your children and the remaining Mikaelson brothers, I'd say that's pretty good." He smiles, "Oh and Elena Gilbert. All we need is to get Bonnie Bennett possessed by a certain witch and vampires will be gone from the Earth for good."

"Elena Gilbert's not a vampire," Carol said.

"She is," Pastor Younge said, adamantly. "I saw her using vampire-speed myself."

"That wasn't Elena," Liz said. "It was probably Katherine Pierce. Elena's ancestor and a nasty piece of work. If you want to kill her, I'd have no objections. She's the bitch who killed my baby."

"She was the one who made Tyler trigger his curse, too," Carol said.

"Who is Katherine Pierce?" Pastor Younge said, "You know what, it doesn't matter. I'm relieving you both of your duties, effective immediately. Don't warn Caroline or Tyler and don't try to stop us. We make our move tonight."

* * *

Some of the deputies dropped both Liz and Carol at their homes, after doing a thorough sweep of the place first. At the Lockwood's they found Tyler and some girl watching a movie in the lounge.

"Mom," Tyler yelled when the door opened. "Is that you, mom?" Tyler asked, not turning around.

He really should have turned around. One of the deputies fired off a vervain dart, hitting Tyler just behind his ear. It didn't knock him out, because of his werewolf side, but it was enough to impede his abilities. Hayley jumped up and spun around, growling at the people who just shot at them. The deputy shot again, hitting Hayley in the chest, she pulled it out and laughed.

"Vervain's not gonna work on me," she said.

"Hayley," Carol yelled, struggling with the cuffs. "Get Tyler away from here, the council are after him." Carol got the butt of a gun to her face and blacked out. Her last thought was hoping Tyler got away.

Hayley nodded, feeling regret at not being able to help Carol, who had been so nice to her lately, grabbing Tyler she sped out of the room and got out to Tyler's car. She threw him in the back seat before running back inside and getting phones, wallets and keys. It had been less than two minutes since Carol had been knocked out, but Hayley was already speeding down the drive way.

Thankfully, Tyler had been prepared for weeks for an emergency getaway. In his trunk was clothes and money. Hayley drove south, thinking this was the perfect time to check out New Orleans.

* * *

"We just landed in Richmond, brother," Klaus said to Elijah over the phone. "We should be back in Mystic Falls soon."

"Hurry brother, I have a rather ominous feeling. It's going to get worse before it gets better." They hung up and Klaus started his car.

"Sorry we had to cut our trip short, love." He said, backing out of the car park.

"It's all right, Nik." Caroline said, giving his leg a squeeze. "Maybe we can rain check?"

"Any time, love."

* * *

The 'Welcome to Mystic Falls' sign was in sight, Klaus had pushed his car to the absolute limits. It was only 11:35, when he passed the Grill.

"I need to check on my mom," Caroline said, looking at her phone, which she had completely forgotten to turn back on. Klaus' cell had gotten a message and it had reminded her to turn hers on. There was multiple messages and missed phone calls from her mom and when Caroline had tried to call back there was no answer. With everything going on, Caroline felt the need to check, just to be safe. "I can't get a hold of her and she's been calling me since eight. I'm worried, she's never this insistent unless it's serious. Or something's wrong."

"That's not a good idea, love." Klaus said, "We need to check in with Elijah and Kol. No vampire is safe in this town."

"I need to check on my mom, Klaus!" Caroline snapped, slipping back into the habit she had been trying all week to break and calling him 'Klaus' in her annoyance. "You don't have to stay, I'll check on her myself. Bonnie said the council arrested her, but she didn't know when that would happen, I don't know if she's all right or not. She's my mom, Klaus, what do you expect me to do?"

"I'm not leaving you alone, Caroline. And what happened to 'Nik'? I was rather enjoying you calling me that." Klaus said, turning onto Caroline's street. "C'mon, love," he pulled up in her driveway and turned off the car. Klaus got out and held out his hand to take hers when she got out.

"Mom," Caroline yelled, opening the door and letting herself inside, Klaus right behind her. "Mom?" She wandered to the back of the house where the lounge was.

"Caroline, sweetie, you shouldn't have come back," Liz said, she was sitting at the dining table in the next room, her cell on the table in front of Pastor Younge and about half a dozen deputies standing around the room, all guns now pointed at her and Klaus.

* * *

 **Leave a review!**

 **So, I'm pretty sure I've found a good boy's name. I'm not going to tell you what it is yet, but it's Scandinavian and it means 'heir', 'lucky' or 'beloved'. If you go looking for the name now, don't post it in the reviews!**

 **I've also started working on an all-human Elejah, with Klaroline and Kennett as background couples. I won't be posting it for a while, but if I ever finish it and really like it, I'll post it eventually.**

 **When Unexpected 2 is finished, I'm pretty sure I'll move onto The Originals storylines, since they actually have a baby/pregnancy arc I can adapt. I've already started on the outlines and very rough drafts.**

 **Since today is Bonnie's actual birthday (Feb 5th), I'm going to close this off by saying 'Happy Birthday, Bonnie!'**

 **REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**It appears as if I have been inspired lately. Lets hope this muse stays with me for a while! (Fingers crossed)**

 **Plus, I felt kind of bad for the cliffhangers I've been leaving lately. Not that I won't be ending this update on a cliffie, too.**

 **So here's the next chapter, read, enjoy and review.**

 **I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

Unexpected 2 chapter 8

"Mom?" Caroline said, her eyes wide, questioning.

"Caroline, run!" Liz said, desperately. "Get my baby away from here, Klaus! Please."

"Don't move, Caroline!" Pastor Younge said, his eyes hard, taking a gun from behind his back and pointing it at the sheriff. "I don't want to hurt your mother, despite what she has done to impede the council in the last few months, she is a good person. Give yourself over and I won't shoot."

"This is despicable, Reilly!" Liz sobbed, she knew her daughter, and Caroline would give herself over in a heartbeat if it meant she could protect someone she loved. "Don't you dare do it, Caroline! You hear me Caroline Forbes? You run. Now!"

"Mom," Caroline said, shaking her head back and forth. "I-I can't-"

"Now, now love," Klaus said, glaring at the deputies and Pastor Younge and placing a hand on Caroline's forearm, subtly pushing her behind him. "You gentlemen don't seem to grasp who you're truly up against. I tell you what, if you would kindly take your guns off the good sheriff and her daughter, I'll let you walk out that door with your pathetic lives intact. But, if you choose to continue down this foolish path, I will endeavour to make your death miserable, in ways you cannot even imagine."

Pastor Younge didn't even flinch, he pulled the trigger, a bullet going clean through Sheriff Forbes' shoulder before they could even blink.

"NO!" Caroline screamed, as she began to sob. She flashed to her mom's side in a second, her teeth already in her flesh and she pressed her bleeding wrist to Liz's mouth. "Mom, mommy?" Two of the deputies approached Caroline while she was tending to her mother, pressing a gun at her head. Caroline turned around and hissed at the man, her tear filled eyes red and her fangs out. "Back off!" she hissed.

"Wrong choice," Klaus stated, snapping the neck of the guard who was foolish enough to point a gun at _his_ Caroline. He then felt a pain in his stomach, as a wooden bullet got wedged there. "Ugh," he grunted, spinning around and advancing on another deputy, "That hurt, now you're _pissing_ me off!"

While Klaus was working his way through the deputies, two of which were dead of broken necks. Caroline sat with her mom. Liz's shoulder was healing, but she had lost consciousness when she fell, hitting her head on the chair.

When the sheriff's eyes began to flutter, a distracted Caroline got a wooden bullet to her head and slumped over her mother.

Klaus was shot again and again, all wooden bullets or vervain darts. While they wouldn't kill him, they did still hurt and if one pierced his heart, he would lose consciousness for a time. He knew he should stop and pull out the splinter that was currently grazing at his heart, but he had just seen Caroline get shot in the head and it caused him to get a little reckless.

"Caroline!" He roared, speeding towards her, the bullet scraping his heart started to puncture it a little, causing him to stop for a moment and hold a hand to his chest. He coughed, blood escaping his lips. "Damnit," he cursed, when Pastor Younge used Klaus' momentary distraction to shoot him twice, once in head and once in the heart.

* * *

When Klaus came to, he was in the back of a van, alone. His arms, legs and middle were secured by rope and judging by the slight burn, the ropes had been soaked in vervain. Klaus pulled out his arms, snapping the rope. Thankfully they were only soaked in vervain. If wolfsbane had been added, he would have been screwed.

Using his free arms to get the rope off his middle and legs he then started to dig around his chest cavity and remove the wooden fragments that had been such a problem before. He could not believe he lost a fight with seven _humans._ When he tells this story to his brothers, he'll make sure he says that there were at least a dozen, to save face. He must have been really distracted by Caroline.

"Caroline," he mutters, just then remembering. _Where was she?_ He hoped to God she was okay, but he remembers her getting the bullet to her head, and as a baby vampire, that usually takes at least an hour to heal from.

He needs blood, there are two guards driving the van, and since he's been relatively quiet, they have yet to notice him awake. He punched through the glass separating the front from the back of the van, knocking out the one in the passenger's side, before biting into his neck, all the while keeping a tight hand on the driver, his thumb punctured into the driver's shoulder.

"Mmm, yummy," he muttered, whipping his mouth on his sleeve then jerking the steering wheel, the van going off the road and he stomped on the driver's foot, which was over the break peddle. He heard the bones in the driver's foot shatter, the driver screams. "Your unfortunate friend would've tasted better if he weren't filled with so much fucking vervain."

"Now, you're going to tell me where you were taking me, or I will not hesitate to kill you." Klaus said, the hand that had been digging into the driver's shoulder now around his throat.

"No?" Klaus asked, "Fine." He snapped his neck with a small twist of his wrist.

* * *

"In what world do I have to spend my time captured, with _you_?" A voice sneered to Caroline's left.

Caroline's head swam, she shook it, her sight coming into focus.

"Blondie, you home?" The voice asked, "Or has screwing Klaus robbed you of what little brain cells you had left."

"Shut up, Katherine!" Caroline snapped, turning her head. "You think I wanna be trapped here with you anymore than you wanna be trapped here with me?"

Caroline quickly took in her surroundings, she was tied to the seat in the back of a moving van. Katherine's ropes were securing her in much the same way.

"Mystic Falls Council have been a pain in my ass since 1864," Katherine muttered. "But on the up side, they think I'm Elena. Which means that the council will try to kill my annoying descendant after I escape."

"Really Katherine, shut up." Caroline snapped. From what they knew, the council was not killing vampires, not yet. Which means that there is a chance she could survive this. Plus as far as she knows, Elijah, Kol, Bonnie and Elena are still out there. "Besides, what makes you think you can escape? These people have managed to capture several Originals, what makes you so special?"

"Caroline, Caroline, Caroline," Katherine said, shaking her head and frowning. "I'm Katherine Pierce. I'll escape, don't worry."

"Oh yeah," Caroline said. "'Cause you're snake. A slimy, slippery, slutty snake."

"What's the matter, Barbie, no big bad hybrid to kiss your booboos?" Katherine teased.

"Unfortunately, no," Caroline said, biting back. "But I wish he was here, just so I could watch him kill you. Now, how about you keep your words to yourself and I'll keep mine to myself and we just pretend that the other isn't here, hm?"

Katherine smirked, "Why?" She said, "I wanted to gossip. So tell me Caroline, you're Elena's best friend, who's her baby-daddy?"

"What?" Caroline spoke.

"My darling doppelgänger's knocked up. I just wanted to know who didn't wrap their junk. And how is she still managing to wrap Elijah around her little finger if she's carrying someone else's baby? I knew Elijah was naive and a sucker for our face, but this is beyond even my expectations."

"Elena's not pregnant," Caroline said. "And her and Elijah's relationship is none of your business!"

"Okay, so I don't really give a damn about her and Elijah, but I know she's pregnant." Katherine said, staring Caroline down. Katherine knew Caroline was terrible liar. "I saw the baby bump for myself. I'd say she was about four months along at least, maybe five. Not to mention, Kol was asking her if she was still nauseous earlier this evening. And the other day, when I saw her and little Gilbert, she was holding her stomach, protectively. I know the signs of a pregnant woman, Caroline."

Caroline just looked away from Katherine and ignored her. Not a minute later, the van began to slow.

* * *

Elijah was pacing. He was back at home and it was almost one in the morning, Bonnie and Kol had gone to get her grimoire. Elena was asleep in their bed upstairs and he was anxious, and when he's anxious, he paces. Elena had gotten a call from Sheriff Forbes an hour ago, saying that both Caroline and Klaus had been taken by the council and that Tyler Lockwood had managed to get away earlier that night. Elijah was worried. With everyone supernatural but he, Kol, Elena and Bonnie taken, he knew it was only a matter of time before the council came looking for them.

There was a slam downstairs, the front door being pushed roughly open and Elijah snapped to his feet. He was down there in a second.

Klaus stood by the door, blood covering his face and clothes, murder in his eyes.

"Niklaus, thank God!" He rushed forward and hugged his brother.

"Don't thank God, brother," Klaus spat. "These council fools, they will pay. They've got Caroline, shot her in the head. And if it wasn't for that, I wouldn't have let them get a shot in on me. I managed to escape, but I was alone in the van. I looked for her, Elijah. There was no other cars on the road. I cannot lose her, brother!"

"Calm down, Nik," Elijah said, using the name that only few can call him, but Elijah seldom did, preferring to use his brother's full name. "We'll get her back. We'll get them all back, I give you my word." He placed his hand on Klaus' shoulder.

"Where's Kol and Bonnie?" Klaus asked, looking around, before going into the kitchen and pouring a drink for the bottle of scotch that Kol and Elijah had been having a drink from earlier. He threw the drink back in one and then did another.

"They left an hour ago to get a grimoire from her place." Elijah said, following his brother.

"And Bekah is definitely taken?" Klaus asked, reaching into the fridge and taking out a blood bag. Not bothering to heat it, he bit off the stopper in the top and downed it in seconds.

"Yes, she and Jeremy Gilbert were grabbed from the Mystic Grill at dusk. Kol and Elena looked for them, but no luck. Unfortunately, they ran into some trouble at the Salvatores. It seems Katerina had been staying there, how long, I cannot say. She tried to impersonate Elena tonight. I almost killed her, but she's locked in their cellar, if you want we could deal with her after this mess is sorted."

"I look forward to it," Klaus smirked. "How is Elena?" He asked, he knew there was no love lost between the doppelgängers. No doubt, Katerina could have hurt Elena, or the children Elena carried, his family!

"She's understandably worried for her brother and friends. She fell asleep around half an hour ago. She's upstairs," Elijah told him.

* * *

Kol and Bonnie where flipping through old, dusty books, trying to find some kind of locator spell. Every other method they had tried was blocking them off at every move. Somehow the council had a way to cloak themselves.

"What about this?" Bonnie asked, showing Kol an open page in the book. "It's not a tracking spell, or even a locator spell, but it could work, right?"

Kol looked at the description, it _could_ work.

"Bonnie Bennett, you are bloody brilliant!" Kol smiled, placing a kiss on her lips. "A regular genius."

The spell was to create a looking glass of sorts. In a body of water, she would be able to see the location of where everyone was being kept. If she really pushed herself, she might even eavesdrop on the conversations of occupants there.

"You really think it'll work?" Bonnie asked him, flipping the pages to another spell.

"Definitely," Kol replied.

"Because I found another spell, but I need to reverse engineer it to work after being captured." Bonnie gave a tentative smile. "I'd have to pretend to be kidnapped and lead you and Elijah there."

Kol shut that idea down immediately. "No way, Vakker. I will not let you put yourself into danger like that!"

"It might be the only way, Kol." Bonnie said, turning away from her. Why was he allowed to put himself into danger by going to rescue everyone? They meant just as much to her! Plus, what if the first spell showed nothing of importance, nothing to lead them to the council's hide out? "Plea-" she started to say, but her held up his hand, placing his index finger over Bonnie's lips.

"Sshh, they're here," he whispered. Kol concentrated, listening into the conversations going on just outside the front door.

 _"_ _Remember, the Bennett witch is human. No lethal force is to be used." A male voice said, and he heard the door opening. "Do a thorough sweep of the house. And just because she's human, doesn't mean she's harmless. We have no idea what witches are capable of, so shoot with the tranquillizer and don't miss."_

Kol looked down at Bonnie. "They're here for you, darling," he muttered, his mind going a thousand miles a minute. He needed to get Bonnie out of here, but these men the council employed, they weren't useless. They had managed to capture three of his siblings, and other perfectly capable vampires like Sage and the Salvatores. Even Jeremy, Kol had made sure Jeremy was trained when he turned him, Jeremy could hold his own. And Caroline, he had never seen a baby vampire quite so controlled as her. He could not take this threat lightly.

His mind could only think of one way out for Bonnie. Kol would not allow this council to get their hands on _his_ Bonnie Bennett. Plus, if Bonnie gets kidnapped, there goes every chance of finding their friends and family.

"Bonnie, I'm sorry," he muttered. He kissed her once more, then looked into her eyes. "I've been meaning to tell you something, Vakker for a while now. I've fallen absolutely and completely in love with you. I wanted to tell you for your birthday," he then placed his hand over her mouth and with his other hand, he reached for the tie on the curtain. "Get the spell to Elijah and find us. Be my bad ass little witch and come save me." Then quick as a flash, Bonnie found herself tied up and in her closet.

"Looking for someone, gents?" Kol asked, from the stairs. The deputies all turned and faced him at once.

"I know you," the man in the priest garb said. "You're an Original. Kol."

"I see my reputation proceeds me," Kol said with a smirk. "I know you're looking for the witch, she's not here, she sent me to get her spell book. You're wasting your time."

"I'm not so sure," the man in charge said, getting his other gun out, the one with vervain darts, the others getting their wooden bullet guns, too. "Going out for a witch hunt and coming back with an Original seems like a pretty good consolation prize to me."

"Maybe," Kol said, "But then you've no eye for quality. I know I'm unbelievably handsome, but I'm a poor comparison when next to a beauty such as Bonnie Bennett." There was a mirror across from him, he sent his reflection a wink. "Now, you should all be on your way, before I get hungry." He let his eyes turn red and the blackened veins show. He hissed at them, his fangs out.

Kol let the bullets hit him, he put on a very convincing show of being taken against his will. He even managed to kill of the idiots trying to capture him.

Bonnie watched the whole thing from the landing, her eyes leaking tears. When the deputies and Pastor Younge came up the stairs to search the second floor, Bonnie hid in her closet again, a whispered cloaking spell placed on her just in time.

 _Kol, you idiot. How dare you sacrifice yourself all the while telling me I can't do the same! And how dare you say you love me like that. Happy birthday to me!_

* * *

Bonnie pulled up at the Gilbert house, she had been sobbing the whole way over, thankful that she had not had an accident. She wiped her eyes, then got the heavy spell book and the bag all the necessities for the spell and entered the house.

Inside, Elena was coming down the stairs, her hair messy from sleep. Elijah and Klaus were in the kitchen, Klaus sipping from a blood bag, two empty ones sat on the bench next to him.

"Where's Kol?" Elena asked, reaching the landing.

Bonnie let out a sob, a tear escaping her eye. She just shook her head and continued to the dining room, laying down the bag and grimoire.

"The council came for me," she said, taking a hair tie off her wrist and putting her hair up in a ponytail. She took a deep, calming breath before saying, "Kol knew that if I was taken, we wouldn't be able to find everyone else, so he played decoy and got kidnapped instead. We found a spell, it could work."

Elijah felt saddened at what his brother did, but also unbelievably proud. Klaus' already bad mood when even worse.

"Are you okay?" Elena asked Bonnie, placing a comforting hand on her arm.

"I just need to do this spell," Bonnie said, unloading her bag and placing the candles out. "I need a bowl of water. A large bowl, maybe your mixing bowl?" Elena nodded and went to get the bowl.

"How much water?" Elena asked, from the sink.

"Half full."

Bonnie waved her hand over the candles, they each lit when the witch's hand passed over them. "Place the water here," Bonnie said, tapping the table in the middle of the candles. "Elijah, can you and Klaus turn the lights off?" A minute later the lower level of the Gilbert house was in pitch darkness, save for six flickering candles.

"Elena, I need you to give me your hand," the witch said, taking up a short, decorative knife. "I need a little bit of blood."

"Yeah, anything," Elena answered.

"Because the babies are witches and they are blood related to most of the vampires we're looking for, channelling you should give us the best connection." With Bonnie's free hand, she sliced the skin on Elena's palm, letting the blood drip into the water. "Your other hand now?" Elena placed the non-bleeding hand into Bonnie's. "Clear your mind and watch the water."

Bonnie started to chant in Latin, her eyes closing, the flames danced in the darkness. The water in the basin swirled, the blood mixing in. The surface of the water rippled, an image appeared. It was a simple farm house, there was an old looking barn in the distance. Light flooded from the open door as they watched Kol being dragged into the shed. Clear open paddocks surrounded the house and barn.

"The house faces west," Klaus said, looking at the images playing out on the water top, he'd noted the stars and positioned the house accordingly. "No forests in sight, only open plains."

"There is some farm land south and west of Mystic Falls," Elena said.

"Any council members own farms?" Elijah asked, clenching his fist.

"I know the Fells had an old farm to the south, and Caroline's dad's family use to own property west." Bonnie said, getting up and turning on the lights. "The Younges had a cattle farm west, too."

"And Tyler grandpa use to have a farm fifty miles north." Elena said, just remembering. "Tyler said his dad got rid of it after old Mr Lockwood died when we were seven. Remember?" She asked Bonnie.

"Yeah, I do remember, actually."

"So, which one is it?" Klaus roared, his temper getting the better of him.

"I think we can rule out the Forbes farm, Niklaus." Elijah said, getting a wet rag and wiping Elena's hand. "As well as the Lockwood one. Pastor Reilly Younge is the one leading this little crusade, I'd say his farm should be a safe bet. And from what I've heard of the Fells, they would also be a strong contender."

"That still fails to narrow it down to one!" Klaus shouted, throwing the nearly empty blood bag at the wall. Red splattered everywhere.

"Niklaus!" Elijah said, but Klaus was already out the door. "I'll get him. Elena, Bonnie, stay here and please, don't get caught." He pressed a kiss to Elena's mouth and followed his brother out the door.

As soon as Elijah was gone, Elena got a cloth and a bucket and went about cleaning the blood from the wall before it stained.

"I'm going to try and narrow it down a bit," Bonnie said and she pulled a map out of her bag. She lay it out flat and got a pen from the cup by the phone. Standing the pen up on the map over the Gilbert house, she pulled her finger away and the pen stayed upright.

"I need a few drops of blood," Bonnie told Elena, who was rinsing out the cloth.

"Sure," Elena said, and Bonnie pricked Elena's index finger, letting a few drops fall on the top of the pen.

"I'm just going to throw this bloody stuff in the laundry room, okay?" Elena said, bundling up the rag and opening the door off the kitchen.

"Yeah," Bonnie closed her eyes and started chanting in Latin, again. The pen on the map began to shake, when Bonnie felt something push into her from behind.

Elena came back into the kitchen and saw Bonnie with heavy, black hand cuffs on her wrists. They looked ancient. Three guns were pointed at Bonnie and Pastor Younge rounded on Elena, a shocked look in his eyes.

"Elena?" He asked, uncertain.

Elena just looked at Bonnie, her eyes wide in panic.

"I guess Carol and Liz were telling the truth," Pastor Younge said. He walked over to Elena and took her hand, placing a sprig of vervain into her palm. "You're not a vampire. Then who was the woman we apprehended at the Salvatore house?"

"Katherine," Bonnie spat.

"Yes, the sheriff and mayor mentioned a Katherine. They said she was Elena's ancestor. That doesn't explain how both she and Elena are identical, though."

"The Petrova line is a little unusual," Elena said. She wished she could do something, she had taken on Original vampires and thousand-year-old witches. She had stared Alaric in the face and splashed him with vervain water. But she was so much more conscious of her pregnancy, now. Of the guns pointed at Bonnie, the vervain darts these men no doubt wielded. Vervain, vervain could hurt her babies.

"Did you just say 'Petrova'?" Pastor Younge said, looking at Elena with a glint in his eye. "You and this Katherine look the same. One is a vampire, one human," he gestured to her. "Would I be right to assume that means you are the 'Petrova Doppelgänger'?"

Elena was shocked, she wasn't sure her eyes could get any bigger.

"How do you know that term?" Bonnie asked, struggling with the giant cuffs. She could not do any magic.

"Never you mind," Pastor Younge said. "Both you and Elena will be coming with me." He smirked, "I'll bet you're wondering how it is that you can't do magic, right? Apparently, the council has used witches before, dating all the way back to your ancestor, Emily. I didn't even know witches existed a few months ago. I have no idea how we got those cuffs, but they're made to block a witch's power."

Bonnie just glared at him, as he led both Bonnie and a hand cuffed Elena out to a police car. Bonnie looked around the house, quickly. This was just like her vision earlier. She snatched Elena's hand as they were led out and whispered into Elena's ear, "Let me channel the babies, I need to make sure Elijah and Klaus know where to find us. The more power I channel, the easier it'll be to overload these." She shook her wrists.

Elena nodded, and watches as Bonnie moved her index finger as if writing a message. They were both loaded into the back seat of the police car, still clasping hands.

Inside the Gilbert house, the pen is still standing upright, over 2104 Maple Street, Mystic Falls. The message 'FOLLOW ME' was written over it. As the car outside drove it's path to where ever it was going, the pen followed it's track on the map, leaving directions right to were Elijah and Klaus needed to go.

* * *

 **I know some of Bonnie's visions aren't going as she saw them last chapter, but her foreknowledge has already changes parts of them.**

 **I also just want to say that I wrote the Kol giving himself up to give Bonnie a chance to get away scene before I watched the latest episode of The Originals(3x11).**

 **2104 Maple Street is Elena and Jeremy's address in TVD.**

 **Anyway, leave a review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Part one of Unexpected 2 is almost over... Who's excited for a Klaus and Elijah rescue mission?**

 **I love Elijah/Klaus moments, when they share banters or brotherly bonding or beat the ever living crap out of each other, it doesn't really matter.**

 **I'm not going to lie, I'm a little disappointed at the lack of reviews these last few chapter's are getting. It's the only way you guys can tell me if you like the story or not. I love reading reviews. I'd love to get to sixty reviews before posting the next chapter. Please?**

 **I do not owe The Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

Unexpected 2 Chapter 9

"Damnit," Elijah cursed, throwing his cell phone across the room and watching as it shattered to pieces on the floor, after hitting the wall. He and Klaus had arrived back home, only to discover both Elena and Bonnie gone. Elijah had called Elena's number, not really expecting much, but still felt the crushing hopelessness overtake him when he heard her cell ringing upstairs.

Klaus sniffed the air, smelling the human who had lead the charge against him and Caroline earlier. He had been here, and in that little space of time –barely half an hour- Bonnie and Elena had disappeared.

"Niklaus," Elijah roared, appearing in front of his younger brother. "Elena is gone. They came for her!" His eyes portrayed how furious he was. "Because you _had_ to throw a temper tantrum, I was not here to protect her and our children!" He pointed at Klaus, his lips pursed.

"I'm sorry, Elijah," Klaus said. And he was sorry. He had pushed his siblings before, but he knew they would always still be there for him if push came to shove. He had killed lovers and offered ultimatums. He had compelled and manipulated actions and lied. But he had no doubt that if anything happened to Elena or the twins, Elijah really would never forgive him. _He would never forgive himself._ It had been so long since he felt real guilt, in the last four months he had been feeling more guilt than he had in centuries.

"Sorry is not good enough," Elijah said. "We still do not know where the council are keeping everyone and now our only way of knowing is gone… Along with the mother of my children!" Elijah lashed out, his fist coming into contact with Klaus' jaw. Klaus went flying, passing the table and over the back of the couch.

"We'll find them brother," Klaus said, getting up and fixing his clothes, the bloodied ones he was wearing earlier. "I will do anything in my power to get Elena back to you, I promise."

"You said earlier that you could not lose Caroline," Elijah said, despair settling in his eyes. "I cannot lose Elena. I _will_ not lose Elena! I refuse to even think on it, I would not survive." He pushed one of his hands into his left jacket pocket, where the small box was. The one he had been carrying around all night since he had gone shopping for what it held with Bonnie yesterday afternoon. His hand circled around the box and he hoped beyond hope that he would have a chance to give it to Elena.

Klaus averted his eyes, he had never seen Elijah look at him like _that._ He had seen his brother upset, angry, furious, murderous, annoyed, frustrated and any number of emotions in between, but never has he seen his brother so broken. His eyes fell on the table, and the map sitting there.

"Brother," Klaus said. "Elijah, look." Klaus went to the table and pointed to the directions drawn on the map. "It appears that the little witch had much more merit than any of us gave her credit for. Even while being kidnapped, she has left us a map."

"Ten miles east of town," Elijah smiled a little, tracing the path with his finger. "They are just ten miles east of town. Thank God."

"Come on, brother," clapping his hand on Elijah's shoulder and giving a smirk. "We have our family to save."

* * *

"Get comfortable, girls," Pastor Younge said, opening the door and letting Elena and Bonnie pass. "The house has been made witch-proof. A little gift from a witch named Esther. She left some objects with Mr Saltzman in case he failed, including those shackles you're wearing, Bonnie, and some nifty little bags with cloaking spells on them."

"So that's how you've been blocking the locator spells," Elena said, sitting at the table.

"Yes," Pastor Younge said. "Now, you'll both need to be here for the next two weeks, until the full moon."

"What happens on the full moon?" Bonnie asked, sitting at the table next to Elena.

"We rid the world of the abominations known as vampires, that's what." Pastor Younge then went about making a coffee and frying some bacon. "Hungry?" he asked.

"Being kidnapped has sort of taken away my appetite." Elena said, shooting a glare at the pastor's back.

"It has to be done, Elena," Pastor Younge said. "Vampires are a plague on this Earth and we have a chance to eradicate them, forever. How can either of you say that's a bad thing?"

"I'm a witch," Bonnie said. "And I've met Esther. The reason she's doing this is selfish. It's not to save the world. The balance of nature means everything to a witch, and vampires have been around long enough for nature to accommodate them into the scale. They may not be natural, but they are a necessary evil. Get rid of them and with only witches and werewolves and a handful of other supernatural entities out there, the balance will be thrown to highly in favour of the humans. Nature will fight back, plagues –real plagues- will hit, storms, every catastrophe you can think of, it won't be pretty. I've seen it." And she had, she remembered the dreams she would get in the last few weeks of the Original's time as humans. She remembered the dark future that would come to be if the Originals died.

"I might be inclined to believe you, Bonnie, if I didn't know that you had betrayed your kind and thrown your lot in with the vampire you're in love with, Kol Mikaelson." Pastor Younge snapped, buttering some toast.

"You know what?" Elena said, "I don't even care," she fought the urge to vomit, she had been since the smell of cooking bacon had first washed over her ten minutes ago. "What do you plan to do with us? Why do you need a Bennett witch and the doppelgänger for?" Elena had a bad feeling about this, it had only worsened since the pastor had mentioned Esther. Elena remembered what Esther had said to her before Elijah killed her, all that Esther had done in her self-righteous quest for redemption. Poisoning Alaric's mind, killing him, trying to kill the Originals (her children) and her, threatening to kill her baby –babies-, linking Jeremy to Alaric. No good would ever come from any plan Esther has been a part of.

"Esther will do a spell from the other side, taking over Bonnie's conscious for a while. She will then do a spell, requiring the blood of the doppelgänger, to turn the Originals human, then kill them, ending their life and their sire line."

"Esther did that last year," Elena said. "The Originals are still alive."

"I'm aware of that," Pastor Younge said. "What exactly does it mean to be the doppelgänger, Elena?"

"It means that my ancestor was screwed over by Esther and used for her blood to create the vampire race," Elena spat, losing her patience, but still talking. She needed to stall, Bonnie had told Elena in the car that her spell had worked, and it was only a matter of time before two angry Originals came to rescue everyone. "Because of that and the fact that Tatia, my ancestor, was used in the spell to bind Klaus' werewolf side, it means that nature had to find a way to reverse the curse. Balance and all that. So, now, every five hundred years or so, my family line has a baby girl who is destined to look just like Tatia did."

"So you are the second doppelgänger?" He asked, placing plates in front of both Bonnie and Elena.

"Yeah," Elena muttered and felt the sick feeling rise, she was not entirely sure that it was just from the smell of her food.

"I have to get out of here," Elena said, bolting to the door and throwing it open. She made it to the bottom of the stairs before throwing up everywhere. There was a faint glow on the horizon, dawn was approaching.

"Elena," Bonnie said, running out too and holding onto Elena hair and rubbing her back. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah," Elena said, sinking to her knees and coughing. "It was just the smell of the food."

"Get back inside," the pastor yelled, pointing a gun at the two girls. "NOW!"

"We're coming," Elena said, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand. "Calm down, Pastor Younge."

"All right already," Bonnie snapped at the same time, helping Elena to her feet. "We're coming."

Back inside, Elena walked by the table and closed her eyes, willing the nausea to go away. She lay on the couch, her head in Bonnie's lap.

"Are you sick, Elena?" Pastor Younge asked, sitting on a single chair near the couch. Elena groaned and Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry, pastor," Elena snapped, pushing herself up on her elbows. "I'm not dying or anything. What I have will go away in summer, end of July actually. It's noting I can't handle, women have been doing it since the beginning of time, after all." Then she lay back down, placing her hand on her lower stomach. She figured that Pastor Younge wouldn't live long. Originals weren't known for being very forgiving, she doubted even she could talk Elijah out of killing the council.

"What?"

"Elena's pregnant," Bonnie said. She had also come to the same conclusion as Elena. No one here would survive the weekend.

Pastor Younge's retort was drowned out by the front door being sent across the room, slamming into the fridge, rocks scattering around the kitchen. Elena jumped up, Bonnie too, trying to get to the door. Pastor Younge ran to the door, stopping just inside the threshold in front of Elena and Bonnie, attempting to block the girls escape.

"Hello, Reilly Younge," Elijah said, leaning on the empty door frame, Klaus perched behind him. "Elena, Bonnie, are you both fine? No one is hurt?" He asked, looking to the side of the room at them.

"We're fine," Elena smiled.

A group of deputies, around a dozen in total, came into the room behind Elena and Bonnie.

"You cannot hurt us," Pastor Younge said, digging his grave deeper. "You can't come inside, unless invited and I'm not letting Elena or Bonnie out."

"I don't think that matters, mate" Klaus said, a smirk growing on his face.

Elena felt a small tinge of guilt and regret of what she was about to do to the father of the girl she use to babysit, but she squashed it down. Pastor Younge wanted to bring Esther back. Esther would try to kill the people she loved again. Elena would not allow that to happen. Taking a deep breath, she kicked the pastor, hard, in the back, making him step just over the barrier that Elijah and Klaus could not cross.

Elijah grabbed him by his front, "You were saying?" He hissed, the sclera or his eyes bleeding red and black veins erupted on his bottom eyelids. When he opened his mouth, his fangs were descended, long and sharp. Elijah moved the pastor's head to the side, exposing his neck and bit into it deeply, satisfaction filling him at the pastor's yelp of pain. He didn't drink from Pastor Younge, since the pastor ingested vervain, but Elijah had still wanted to hurt the man for taking what was _his._

Not waiting a second, Elena grabbed Bonnie's hand and they fled over the threshold, just sparing a glance at Elijah, taking in his red eyes and fangs for the first time. Elena fell into his waiting arms after Elijah threw Pastor Younge to Klaus, his face already returned to normal.

"Are you sure you are okay, sweetheart?" He asked, concern flooding him. Elena nodded, Elijah wrapped his arms around her and zipped back from the house thirty feet to Elijah's car. Klaus snapped the pastor's neck and dropped him to his feet, before grabbing Bonnie and speeding to the car too. Elijah used this chance to press a brief kiss to Elena's lips.

"Here," Klaus said to Bonnie, opening the back door and getting out her bag, passing it to her. "We put some blood bags in there. Elijah and I can't get in the barn, there's some kind of barrier up. You need to get in and free everyone."

Bonnie nodded, taking the bag and ran off to the silhouette of the barn a hundred feet away.

"Stay by me, my love," Elijah said, walking back towards the house, but still keeping a distance. Klaus took off to guard the back door. "I know you want to help Bonnie, but I can't trust you around who knows how many hungry vampires. At least Bonnie can protect herself."

* * *

"This is incredibly dull," Kol muttered. The cage opposite from him was empty bar for a crispy corpse who obviously didn't have a daylight amulet and the sun came through the high windows, killing it. "I've been here only four hours, how in the hell did you stand it, Finny? You've been here for _weeks_!"

"For one, you weren't here annoying me Kol. So do me a favour and shut up." Finn said from his cell.

"Don't be like that, brother, we were worried about you. It's good to see you, well, not safe, but alive," Kol said back.

"Nincompoop, shut up," Rebekah snapped. Kol had been chatting non-stop since he arrived a few hours after mid-night. "I've got a bloody headache from your incessant yapping."

"I'm hurt, Bex," Kol pouted. "And here I thought you loved me." At that moment, the air vents turned off, the vervain laced air stopped pumping through the cells. They could all breathe a little easier.

"All originals, Shut up!" Damon croaked, "I liked it better before everybody started showing up."

Before Rebekah could snap at Damon, the double doors to the barn burst open and Bonnie walked in.

"Well, well, well," Damon sneered in a hoarse voice. His cage was closest to the door. Damon sat curled up in the corner, his skin ashen and gaunt, and his features sunken. Both Finn, in the cage across from Damon, and Sage, in the cage next to Finn, looked almost as bad. "If it isn't Bon-bon, the little witch who could. Come to bust your boy toy out? Please do, he's annoying everyone here."

"Damon!" Stefan admonished, from his cell next to his brother. "Don't criticize your friends. Especially when they're trying to save you."

"Vakker," Kol yelled, pushing the top of his face through the bars so Bonnie could see his eyes from the end cell. Jeremy, in the cell next to Kol, groaned and rolled his eyes. "My brave little witch. And wanker, shut up, or I won't let her rescue you."

"You're all insufferable," Katherine muttered. Her cage was across from Jeremy's, with Caroline next to her and Rebekah across from Caroline and next to Jeremy.

"Ignore the slutty snake, Bonnie," Caroline said. "She's just in a bad mood because I won't gossip with her."

Bonnie looked around at all the cages, an eyebrow raised. She shook her head with a smile before throwing blood bags in between the bars. There was twenty bags of blood in the bag, so Bonnie threw three to Damon, Finn and Sage, who had all been here the longest and looked the worst. Two went to Stefan and the baby vampires, Caroline and Jeremy. Plus two to each of the Originals, Kol and Rebekah. Bonnie let a blood bag slap on the ground in Katherine's cell, she was only getting one.

"Kol," she muttered, passing him his blood. He had come up to the bars and had his face pressed between them. "I'm pretty mad at you," she said.

"I know, darling, I'm sorry." He then opened his bag and began to drink, deeply.

There was coughing heard from Finn's cell.

"Did I just hear my brother, Kol Mikaelson, apologize?" He said in shock. "I can't have. I must've lost my mind in here."

"It's almost unheard of, isn't it, brother?" Rebekah said, throwing her first empty blood bag to the ground. "You'll find Bonnie has had an extremely positive affect on Kol."

"How about you just open the doors?" Katherine snapped, watching everyone drink their second bag and feeling her throat burn and her gums ache. "So you're not giving me the same amount of blood as everyone else, fine. I don't care, just get me out before that damn Original drives me insane." She pointed to Kol.

"People either end up loving me or hating me with a passion, and usually I drive them crazy, whichever they choose." Kol shrugged, starting on his second bag. "I'm used to it, Kitty Kat."

"Stop calling me _that_ ," Katherine said.

"No," Kol stated, with an annoying smirk.

Bonnie ignored the banter with a roll of her eyes. She muttered in Latin and the four tiny bags that hung in the corners of the barn went up in flames.

"Whoa, whoa, what are you doing, Witchy?" Damon asked, when the flaming bag fell from the roof and on top of him. He jumped up, brushing the ash off of him, tube leading to his blood bag still in his mouth. "I know I'm not your favourite person, but don't light me on fire!"

Bonnie ignored him, too. She held up her hands, pulling energy forward and making the barred doors crash open.

"FREEDOM," Kol shouted, speeding out of his door and hugging Bonnie to his chest. "I knew you could do it, little witch," he whispered, nudging his nose on her face, before pressing his lips to her neck and breathing the words, "I love you," into her ear.

"Love you, too," Bonnie muttered, giving him a peck on the lips. Vampires exited their cages, all happy to be out.

"Oh, ha ha, very funny witch, now let me out!" Katherine demanded, coming up close to the cage.

"Why?" Bonnie asked, stepping out of Kol's embrace and walking up to the bars, just out of Katherine's arm reach. "I don't actually like you and after what you did last night, you deserve to stay locked up."

"What did she do?" Stefan asked, walking over to thank Bonnie.

"Impersonated Elena, again." Bonnie said, giving Katherine a glare. "After knocking her out, at your place, actually." Bonnie said, looking at Stefan and Damon, who had walked over as well. "She's been squatting there."

"You hit a pregnant woman? Shame on you, Katherine!" Damon said, his snark intact, tutting.

"Ha!" Yelled Katherine in triumph, pointing at Caroline, who groaned. "I _knew_ she was knocked up!"

"Damon," Caroline said, "Elena and Elijah haven't told anyone outside of their friend and family, yet. I've been insisting for hours that Elena's not pregnant, and you spill the beans in less than a minute!"

"Whoops, sorry" Damon said. "I've been in here for months, I just figured everyone knew, since people usually share their _happy_ news after the twelve week mark."

"I think I am little confused," Finn said. "Is Elena with child and Elijah planning to raise raising it as his own?"

"It's a long story," Kol said, "I'm sure Eli will tell you the story himself later, brother."

"So, c'mon, who's the actual daddy?" Katherine asked, leaning on the side of the wall.

"None of your business," Jeremy snapped, shooting glares at both Katherine and Damon.

 _Why was everyone being so tight-lipped on the identity of the sperm donor? If Elijah was taking the roll of father, what did it really matter? Unless_ … Katherine thought, _Elijah isn't just stepping up, is he? Didn't Stefan say that Elijah and the other Originals spent a month as humans last year? And that Elena was with them for that whole month._ The pieces clicked together.

"Oh ho," Katherine laughed. "I get it now. Elijah _is_ the father. Right."

"Don't be stupid, wench!" Rebekah snapped, "Elijah's a vampire, vampires can't have children."

Finn and Sage were still both thoroughly confused.

"But he hasn't always been a vampire?" Katherine said, "He was human for a little while, a few months ago. You all were, right?"

"You're completely bonkers," Rebekah said. "C'mon, everyone. Leave the bitch here, Nik and Elijah are probably outside waiting for us."

"Actually, they're trying to decide what to do with the council, who are trapped in the house right now." Bonnie said, walking out of the barn, the other vampires following, save for Damon. Katherine was still locked in her cell.

"Was Katerina telling the truth?" Finn asked Kol as they walked out. "Is Elena pregnant with Elijah's child?"

Kol smiled nervously, "It's not my place to tell you, Finny." He shrugged, "Eli wanted to tell you himself back at New Years, but you were kidnapped."

"But is the child a Mikaelson?" Finn questioned, his mind going a thousand miles a minute. "It the baby our niece of nephew, biologically? Was it conceived while we were human, last year?"

"Yes," Kol said.

Finn sighed, this was not good and Finn only hoped that the deal their mother had made a thousand years ago was moot and Dahlia was dead. It's been a millennium, even the most powerful witch had to have yielded to death by now. But he could still remember the golden curls of Freya. He had not yet been four, when his elder sister had been ripped from him. If there was some way that the bargain was still valid, he could not let his niece of nephew be ripped from their family, too.

"I am speechless," Finn finally said. "I shall have to pass my congratulations on to our brother, I have much to tell him and Elena. Of what to watch out for and expect with their child."

"Children." Kol said, with a smile. "Elena is expecting twins."

* * *

Elijah and Klaus approached the house, again, Elena staying behind Elijah.

"The house was in the pastor's name?" Klaus asked, walking up the steps.

"It's his family's cattle ranch, so I would assume so." Elena said, "And his daughter wouldn't truly inherit it until she signed the forms and what not."

"Then this should be easy," Klaus smiled.

"Niklaus, need I remind you what Sheriff Forbes said, about not killing dozens of people in town. As it would be too suspicious," Elijah said, looking inside to see the deputies looking around the room, scared.

"Wasn't planning to, brother," Klaus said and he made a show of dramatically stepping over the threshold of the door. "I figured, between my house, the Salvatore's and the cells under the sheriff's office, there would be enough to hold this lot until the vervain is out of their systems. Then we'll just compel them to forget."

"I'm impressed," Elijah conceded with a slight upturn of his lips, highlighting on a bit of blood at the corner of his mouth.

"Always a tone of surprise," Klaus snapped, a little annoyed. "It's like you don't think I'm capable of holding back." He rushed the group of men and began hitting each on the head, knocking them out, Elijah followed suit. Elena waited outside, by the stairs but away from the dead body of the pastor and her vomit.

* * *

Klaus was throwing the body of an unconscious deputy into the back on one of the vans, Elijah was right behind him, his own deputy thrown over his shoulder.

There was still six to go, when Kol and Finn showed up, both carrying deputies, too. Klaus smiled at seeing his brother unharmed. Finn and Kol placed their deputies down and Finn and Klaus hugged. Finn moved on the Elijah and Kol walked over to Klaus.

"I need to talk to you and Elena, later brother," Finn said to Elijah. Elijah nodded.

"Hey, Nik," Kol smiled. "Sorry about ruining your _lover's getaway_ with Sunny." He wiggled his eyebrows and laughed.

"Almost missed you, Kol," Klaus said, shaking his head. "But then you open your mouth and I realize what a pain in the arse you are."

"Children, no fighting," Caroline said, with a smile. "Everyone's fine and we can all go home."

"Caroline," Klaus said, pushing Kol aside and wrapping his arms around her. "Thanks God, you're okay."

"I'm fine, Nik, you can stop worrying."

"These men aren't dead, Nik," Rebekah observed, adding her own deputy to the pile, along with Jeremy, Sage and Stefan. "Which that in and of its self is unheard of, but what are we doing with them?"

Caroline's mother had kindly asked me not to decimate her police force any more than it has been tonight, so these lot are being locked up until the vervain has left their systems and we'll compel them to forget." Klaus said, closing the back door to the van and dusting his hands off.

"We did that to my mom, once," Caroline said.

"Who do you think gave me the idea, love? Stefan, mate, can we use a few of your cells, too. I don't have enough to hold all these blokes," Klaus asked, turning Stefan.

"Yeah," Stefan said.

"Last order of business," Elijah said, when Damon joined the group. "Someone needs to go to the hospital and give the mayor a bit of blood. Apparently one of these idiots," he kicked the van, lightly, "Hit her with a gun last night, when she was trying to warn her son. She has a rather bad bleed on the brain. Caroline's mother has asked for one of us to help."

"I'll go see Carol," Damon said, pulling his car keys from his pocket. He had found them in the kitchen of the farm house. "Here, Stef," he said, throwing Stefan's keys to him.

"Celebration at my house later, gents," Klaus yelled at the retreating backs of the Salvatores. "To thank the hero of the day, the birthday girl. Miss Bonnie Bennett."

Bonnie's eyes got wide and Kol nudged Finn in the ribs. "You think my change has been dramatic, wait 'til you see what Caroline has done to out temperamental half-brother. It's like he's another person sometimes."

* * *

 **Leave a review, I do so love reading what people think of my story. It motivates me to write more.**

 **The vampire prison in my story had ten cells, five on each side. On one side was Damon, Stefan, Caroline, Katherine then an empty cell. On the other was Finn, Sage, Rebekah, Jeremy then Kol. Since the council still had two more vampires they planned to catch, I think they would have killed one of the non-Originals to make more room in the prison to accommodate for Elijah and Klaus.**

 **Don't forget to leave a review, follow and favourite.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm excited that I've nearly finished Unexpected 2, I only have, maybe a half a dozen chapters left. When I started this series, I already had an idea that I wanted to take it this far, but I never thought it would be this popular! Thank you guys for all the reviews, favourites and follows. It means so much to me.**

 **Elejah88, who ever said I was finished with Katherine, yet?... I just love to hate (greatly dislike) her.**

 **I do not own The Vampire Diaries or The Originals.**

* * *

Unexpected 2 Chapter 10

 _Why did perfect, little Elena get everything?_ Katherine seethed, pacing around Damon's room. After the rest of the vampires and Bonnie had left the barn earlier, Damon had stayed behind and said he would be back for her.

 _"_ _Go away, Damon." Katherine said, "I don't need your particular brand of humour or irony right now." She turned away from the bars and sat by the back wall._

 _"_ _Lighten up, Katherine," Damon snapped. "I'm here to help you."_

 _"_ _What?" Katherine was shocked._

 _"_ _Unfortunately, I owe you my life… Twice… Kind of," Damon said. "For bringing me Klaus' blood, that time I was bit and for warning Stefan about Klaus' hybrids at the dance. I'll be back with some blood."_

 _Damon turned back and walked towards the door._

 _He did come back, a few hours later, baring more blood bags and keys for the cell._

 _"_ _I'll help you out on the condition that you leave," Damon said. ""And you stay away from Elena and her kid. But if you're too stupid to heed my warning, Katherine, I've got no doubt that Elijah will happily kill you."_

 _"_ _I'll leave your precious Elena alone," Katherine sneered. "Gee, what is it about her? She's with someone else, they're having a baby and yet you and Stefan are still happy to bend over backwards for her?"_

 _"_ _Elena doesn't deserve the hand that she's been dealt," Damon said, staying out of reach of Katherine, in case she reached though the door and took the blood or keys. "She deserves to be happy. Do I like that she's with that douche, Elijah? Hell no. But it's her choice and I just want her to be happy. Now, do you promise to leave town?"_

 _"_ _Yes," Katherine snapped. "I'll leave."_

 _"_ _Found these in the house. I'm torching it and the shed, I volunteered." He shrugged, opening the door and then going to the wall and kicking it, violently until the wood started to crack. Katherine greedily drank down her blood. "There cages weren't meant to hold strong vampires. The only reason we were kept in here as long as we were was because they vervained air and lack of blood kept us weak and the spell bags re-enforced the protection."_

 _Katherine nodded her head, understanding and began to help bashing in the wall._

 _"_ _You need to make it look like I escaped, right?" She asked, when they broke through._

 _"_ _Exactly," Damon said, tweaking her nose. "Would you look at that, now we're even. I'll give you ten minutes head start, to leave, before I call Klaus. Now, I'm only doing this because I owe you, after this we're even, got it?"_

 _"_ _Got it," Katherine said, she watched as Damon spilt fuel over the barn and house. She didn't stay for the ignitions and ran down the drive and back to Mystic Falls._

She didn't get it, Elena was not all that. How was it that she got everything? She had friends and family, she got to go to school and have a life. She was having a baby and Katherine was damn sure Elena would get to raise it. It wasn't fair!

Katherine may be a selfish person, but she would give anything to be able to have held her daughter just once.

While Katherine didn't want Elijah (she may have at one point, centuries ago) but she could acknowledge that he was a good man. Handsome, brave, loyal. He would be good to Elena and their child. And if that's not bad enough, Elena still had Stefan and Damon pining after her.

It was all wasted on her doppelgänger. Katherine had had a hard life, too. She had been screwed over since she was only fifteen and the neighbour's son had taken advantage of her naivety. She was screwed over when her father had decided that instead of going out of his way and forcing the man to marry his daughter, he locked her up, hiding the shame and then not two weeks after giving birth to a child she would never hold, that she had never even got to look at, he exiled her and sent her on a boat to England with only a small portion of the dowry he had set aside for her. She was screwed over by being born the doppelgänger and then sent to the very country that the Originals were living in five hundred years ago.

It just wasn't fair! Elena got everything, while she was left to rot.

* * *

Elijah heard Elena's breathing stutter and felt her body flex. She was waking up after a much needed sleep. He was lying on his back, Elena curled up into his side, her head on his shoulder.

"Mmm, morning," she muttered, snuggling her head into the crook of his neck. Elijah rubbed his hand over her arm and rolled on his side, facing her.

"Afternoon," he countered, using his other hand to brush hair from her face. "It's after two."

"Really?" Elena squeaked, yawning.

"Really." He pressed a kiss to her nose, then her cheek then finally her lips. When they broke apart, Elijah pressed their foreheads together. "You've no idea how worried I was this morning, Elena, when I came home to you not there. I may have hit Niklaus. I did hit Niklaus."

"They had vervain," was all Elena said. "I couldn't do anything, but I also knew that you would find me, us." She took his hand and placed it on her abdomen.

Elijah rolled Elena over, onto her back and settled his torso between her legs, his face in line with her bump. He gathered her tank top up and pushed it over her belly button, pressing his lips to her stomach between her pubic bone and belly button.

"I can't call your stomach ' _minn lítt einn'_ , anymore," he lamented. "It's not just my little one, there's two in there and I have no idea what to call them." He looked up at her face, Elena was leaning on her elbows.

"Tweedledum and Tweedledee?" Elena suggests with a laugh. "Thing One and Thing Two? Luke and Leia? Scarletwitch and Quicksilver? Fred and George? Viola and Sebastian? Um, I can't think of any other twins off the top of my head. Mary-Kate and Ashley? Dr Evil and Austin Powers? Um…" Elena collapsed back onto the bed, in a fit of giggles. "Phil and Lil? Benji and Joel?"

"You can stop, my dear." Elijah said, chuckling. He then crawled up her body until their faces were aligned. "As… cute as some of those suggestions were, I'll think of something unique." He kissed her on the lips, before getting out of bed, Elena followed.

"I've got to go and get Bonnie's birthday cake from home, I made it yesterday." Almost everyone had ended up just staying at Klaus', since all were tired and it was definitely big enough.

"We'll handle it, sweetheart," Elijah said, going to his closet and pulling out some fresh clothes for him. "You can wear this for now," he said, handing her a white button up and some slacks. "I'll bring you some clothes when we get the cake, but I think it would be best if you stayed here, just in case."

Elena nodded, grabbing the clothes off him and heading towards the bathroom. "Want to wash my back for me?" Elena asked with a smirk.

"I'd be delighted, my dear." Elijah replies, coming up behind her and placing a kiss on the side of her neck. "But only if you return the favour."

* * *

" _Happy birthday to you,_ _happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Bonnie, happy birthday to you."_

Bonnie smiled as she looked around to everyone, Elena had baked her a cake the day before and everyone, including the Originals and the Salvatores were there to wish her a happy birthday.

"To Bonnie," Kol said, raising a drink.

"To Bonnie," everyone repeated.

"Brother, Elena," Finn said, quietly, walking over to were Elijah was standing, leaning on Elena's chair. He placed his drink down on the way and bowed his head, slightly. "I wonder if I might have a word with the both of you, it concerns your pregnancy, Elena."

"Sure," Elena nodded, giving her drink to Elijah and him putting the empty glasses down on the table. He came back just in time to help Elena to her feel, not that she needed it, Elijah just liked to help.

"In private," Finn continued when Elijah looked to his brother. "We can come back and tell our family later. Right now, I think it best if I just tell you two."

"This way," Elijah said nodding his head to the door. "I'm sure Niklaus would not mind I we used his library."

Once seated in some arm chairs, Finn looked at the expectant parents, gravely.

"Now, please, do not take this the wrong way?" He began, "Either of you… But, Elena, are you sure, with absolute conviction and not a doubt in your mind, that the child- sorry… Children that you carry are my brother's? That those babies are of my brother's blood and therefore my mother's?"

"Finn," Elijah snapped, standing up. He was getting sick of people doubting his claim to his own children.

"Sit down, Elijah," Finn said. "I do not mean it the way that you assume. I just need to be sure."

"Elena carries my children, brother, of that we have no doubt." Elijah said, perhaps a little too angrily. "They are witches, like mother and they also are part-vampire, because I have been one for so long it altered my DNA. If Elena is hurt, the babies' blood heals her, and when she takes off the bracelet that Bonnie made for her to cloak her pregnancy, you can smell a slight hint of my scent on her from the twins."

"Then I wish you both well," Finn said, with a small smile. "Our family deserves a second chance, these children may just be that. I am happy for you, brother… Elena. If you ever need my help with my nieces or nephews, I will do all I can."

"That means a lot, brother," Elijah smiled. This was the big brother he remembered from when he was young, but by the time Kol had been born, Finn had changed. Before growing up with Esther's favouritism and Mikael's indifference had bittered him. "I'm sure my children will adore their Uncle Finn, after all, who else will tell them the best bedtime stories. I remember the ones you used to tell Niklaus and I." Finn's smile grew a little, before saddening.

"There is something I do need to tell you, though," Finn said. He took a deep breath and looked at a space on the wall, between the heads of Elena and Elijah. "Witches of mother's line are very powerful once they tap into their magic. But first born witches are something else entirely. Our sister Freya, when she was only three had such massive, raw potential. By the time she was five, she could barely contain it."

"But I should start at the beginning," Finn stopped himself. Elena could see an immense longing in his eyes at the mention of his long-gone older sister. "How much of mother and father's story do you know, brother?"

"Mother and father? Very little, almost nothing, why?"

Finn nodded, mentally preparing himself for an emotionally hard story to tell.

"Father was part of the Viking horde that invaded and slaughtered mother's village. Mother and her sister were witches and so instead of being killed, the Vikings took them captive and blackmailed our Aunt Dahlia to perform magic for them in exchange for not killing mother."

"Dahlia?" Elena asked, breathless. Suddenly she remembered what Esther had said to her that night, two months ago.

 _"_ _She will come for it, you know, I promised it to her, a long time ago, unknowingly. That's how I lost my little Freya. Dahlia is far worse than I am. You truly are a foolish, foolish girl, Elena."_

 _"_ _You are in over your head, Elena, and eventually, you will lose it, along with your life. Perhaps I should kill you now, so Dahlia will never learn of it. It would be far kinder to you and the child you carry."_

"Yes, Dahlia," Finn said, before powering on. "Esther fell in love with a Viking, Mikael, and in doing so, betrayed her only family, Dahlia. Our mother married our father, but for a long time after their wedding, she could not have a child. Mother was barren and so she did the only thing she could think of, she went to her sister and begged for Dahlia to give her the ability to become with child. It came at a steep price, though."

"Your mother bartered away Freya, didn't she?" Elena said, putting together the pieces. "Your older sister didn't die in a plague, she was taken by Dahlia, in some messed up version of Rumpelstiltskin."

"I am not familiar with Rumpelstiltskin, but yes." Finn said, a little concerned that Elijah was not saying anything. "In order to give Esther the ability to become pregnant, Dahlia demanded every first-born child from mother's line, until it ended."

"You never thought to share this little tale with any of us? For a thousand years?" Elijah asked, deadly calm, but something in his voice portrayed a quiet rage. "What if one of us had been careless as a human and fathered a child before being turned, what was mother's plan then?"

"I don't know, brother," Finn said, shaking his head. "And I did not know while growing up. I was there when Dahlia came for Freya, but I was little more than a babe myself, not yet four winters old. Dahlia scared me, she threatened to take me… and you, Elijah, if mother did not uphold her terms. Mother was only weeks off giving birth. If memory serves, you were born just one month later. I did not understand it, all I knew was that my beloved sister was gone and I would never see her again."

"Father never knew, did he?" Elijah said, piecing the story together.

"No. I was told not to speak of it. When I got older I asked mother, but she said it was a dream, a nightmare. She told me that Freya was dead and she did not have a sister. She told me that speaking of such things cause her pain, so I never asked again. It wasn't until after mother turned us that I truly recalled what happened. Niklaus killed mother soon after and since none of us were capable of having any children as vampire, I saw no reason to bring up an old wound and painful memories."

"In those fifty years that I went missing from you and our younger siblings, I looked for Freya, but I never found a trace. By the time I returned to you, I figured that she and Dahlia were long dead."

"But what if Dahlia's not dead?" Elena asked, the memories of Esther's taunting still flashing through her mind. Both Finn and Elijah looked at her with confused eyes. "The night you killed Esther," she said, looking at Elijah, "Your mom said that Dahlia would come and if we stood in her way, she would kill us all. If your aunt is meant to be long dead, what do we have to worry about? But Esther seemed so convinced that her sister would take my baby –babies-, how could a human still be living at one thousand years old?"

"She was –is- a powerful witch, so who knows?" Finn said, "But if Dahlia still lives, maybe Freya does, too." He looked hopeful.

"But if our aunt lives, what does that mean for my children?" Elijah asked, his fists clenching.

Elena had tears welling in her eyes. "We won't let her have them," she said, reaching over and taking Elijah's hand. "They will be a part of the most powerful family in the world, we'll protect them. If Dahlia is alive and she comes for them, we'll stop her. We have to." She let out a sob. "I've lost too many people already, I _will_ not lose my kids, too."

"We will," Elijah said, giving Elena's hand a squeeze. "You have my word, lovely Elena, we will raise our children and if she comes, we will do everything in our power and even beyond to stop her."

"We will," Finn affirmed. "I'll not let anymore family go through what our sister no doubt did. She must have been so lonely and so confused."

"What are we going to tell everyone else?" Elena asked, looking between the two Original brothers.

"Let them have tonight," Elijah said. "They deserve a celebration. We'll tell everyone tomorrow."

* * *

It was hitting ten o'clock at night, Damon was off to the side, drinking alone straight from the bottle. Stefan was playing a drinking game with Jeremy, Klaus, Rebekah and Sage. Elena and Elijah had gone up to bed and Finn was having an in-depth conversation about the French Revolution with Caroline, of all people. Bonnie grabbed Kol's hand and dragged him from the room, hoping no one saw their escape.

"Vakker, Vakker. Bonnie, darling, are you trying to yank my arm from it socket?" Kol asked when they stopped at the front door.

"I want you to take me home, Kol," Bonnie said. She took a deep breath, she had been thinking on what she wanted to do and she was sure that this was what she wanted. She wanted Kol. She wanted him to be her first.

"Do you need a lift, darling?" He said, obviously not getting it. "You can stay here in my room if you want? Or your own room, if you like? I'm sure Nik won't mind."

"That's not what I mean," Bonnie said, sighing. Her nostrils flared and she pursed her lips in exasperation. "I want you to come home with me."

"Do you want another movie marathon?" Kol asked, a little excited. They were moving onto these films called _Lord of the Rings_ and they sounded right up his alley.

Bonnie let out a giggle. How is it that this man, who probably has the dirtiest mind she has ever known, is completely obvious to what she's trying to say to him?

"What's so funny?"

"Kol," she tried once again, "I want to go to my place with you. Alone. With no one else there."

"And?"

"Argh!" Bonnie growled, "Do I have to spell it out? I love you, you love me. I want you to take me back to my place and deflower me!" After she said that, her eyes went wide and she clapped her hand over her mouth. "Oh, my God," she muttered, her voice muffled from her hands, her face pink. "I didn't mean to say it like that. Oh, my God, I'm so embarrassed! What I meant to say was that I want you to be my first?"

Kol was shocked, but he recovered quickly. "Only if I can be your last, too?"

Bonnie squeaked.

"C'mon, love," he smirked, taking her hand and leading her out to his car, then he held the door open for her. "Let's head back to your place." He closed the door behind a still speechless Bonnie and disappeared inside, returning a moment later, a bottle of Klaus' champagne in his hand. "We don't have to do anything," he told her when he placed the bottle on her lap and ran his hand over her cheek, turning her face to him. "But let's get out of here, anyway."

* * *

 **The excerpts Elena remembered were from Unexpected, Chapter 12.**

 **You guys went above and beyond with the reviews for last chapter, thanks a lot.**

 **Go and check out my new story, Maybe This Time. It's an AH!Elejah AU. I'm already 80% done on chapter two, but I think I might wait off a few days to post.**

 **Leave a review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hands up who liked the crossover episode(s) last week? ME!**

 **Or maybe I just loved the Klaroline phone call or the Klefan bromance/frenermies. And maybe it's 'cause we know they're (Paul and Phoebe) dating in real life, but the Stefan/Hayley (Stayley? Hayfan?) scene was actually really sweet.**

 **And best part… KOL IS BACK!**

 **Anywho, sorry I was late updating. I know I said I'd have this out by the end of the weekend, but I was sick, like the gross snot everywhere, coughing, headaches, nauseous kind of sick… Then my son was sick and he stayed home from school and then I went to a concert, but anyway. I've been super busy and the next chapter is here now…**

 **There are a few typos, my Word Document is playing up and won't decide if it wants to spell check in US English or Aus English and it's a pain in my butt.**

 **Warning... Smut ahead.**

 **I do not own The Vampire Diaries or The Originals, no matter how much I may wish I did… But FYI, if I did, I'm pretty sure Elejah would be canon… just sayin'.**

* * *

Unexpected 2 Chapter 11

"I cannot believe your mother," Elena said, throwing her car keys down and storming into the house. She set out to the back of the house and by the time Elijah arrived in the kitchen after her, she already had chocolate chips, brown sugar and flour out of the cupboard.

Elijah found the fact that she baked and ate when angry or upset or even frustrated, quite amusing.

"I mean, _who does that_?" She asked, butter, an egg, mixer and bowl now joined the other stuff on the counter. "How dare she give _my_ eldest child away? Wait… we're having twins, does that mean, because they'll be born at the same time, that they'll both _belong_ to Dahlia?" Elena looked at Elijah her eyes wide in fear.

"I don't know what the terms were when it comes to twins," Elijah said, pulling Elena into his lap and wrapping her in a comforting hug. "But she won't get our children, I told you two months ago, I protect my family and you and our babies are most definitely my family."

Elena nodded, placing her hands over her bump, protectively and Elijah added his own.

"What would I do without you?" She asked, looking up and placing a kiss on his cheek.

"You, my lovely Elena, would be completely miserable." He smiled and they both stood. Elijah rolled up his sleeved and washed his hands in the kitchen sink. "Would you like some help?"

Elijah has discovered that Elena bakes when she is stressed, particularly if she can't sleep. Finally, after two batches of chocolate chip cookies, a banana bread, a zucchini bread and some blueberry muffins, Elijah managed to convince Elena to sleep.

* * *

Klaus was about to head up to bed. He jealously watched his oldest and most boring brother monopolise Caroline's attention. Klaus didn't understand it, Finn was about as entertaining at watching paint dry and yet Caroline remained a captive audience to him. And his bastard brother, Finn, was relishing in the attention that the baby vampire bestowed on him.

As soon as Caroline saw Klaus about to leave, she excused herself from Finn, who went off to drag Sage to bed, and followed the Hybrid.

"Nik, wait up," Caroline said, speeding up the stairs and jumping onto Klaus' back. She let out a giggle when Klaus groaned in surprise. She kissed his left cheek and then whispered in his ear, "How would you like to be my boyfriend?"

"Really, love?" He asked, turning his head and looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

"I may have realised, last night, when you help try to protect me and my mom that I'm totally in love with you…" She paused, then decided to go for the kill. "And I may have known that for a while, I was just scared and last night made me realise that I don't want to be scared anymore. I want to embrace life and I want to do it with you."

"How drunk are you, Caroline?" Klaus asked, with a smirk.

"Drunk enough to know I want you."

Klaus didn't need to be told twice, is earlier jealously over Finn quickly forgotten.

"Then, by all means, milady," He smirked, gripping onto her legs as they wrapped around his waist and her own hands held him around his shoulders. "Hold on tight, next stop love, my bedroom…"

Caroline giggled, "Hurry." She squealed as Klaus zipped off through his house.

"Oh and sweetheart," Klaus said, placing her gently on his bed, "I love you, too."

* * *

"Mmm, good morning, darling," Kol whispered into Bonnie's ear, kissing her cheek, shoulder and upper arm.

Bonnie took a moment to steel herself and then rolled over. She made sure the blanket covered her breasts and looked shyly at Kol.

"Hey," she muttered back. She felt a little sore, but overall, entirely fulfilled. Kol had been impossibly gentle and patient, he took his time and followed Bonnie's lead the whole time.

"Don't be shy, Vakker." He smirked, throwing the blanket down so his naked torso was on view. Bonnie's eyes followed the blanket and she took in his chest, before blushing at her subconscious ogling and averting her eyes. "If it pleases you to look, Bonnie, then look. After all, I am the epitome of masculine beauty."

Bonnie went bright red.

"How did you sleep?" She asked, ignoring his comment and snuggling into his side. Kol wrapped his arm around her.

"I don't want to talk about sleep," he rolled a bit and kissed her on the lips. "I'd rather our lips be occupied with far more intimate activities."

"Oh, but first," he got out of bed, not bothering with his nakedness and waltzed over to his jacked. He dug through the pockets and pulled out a tiny, black velvet bag. "I completely forgot to give this to you yesterday." He handed her the bag, "Happy birthday, Bonnie Bennett." He gave her cheek a peck.

Bonnie gave him a smile and then loosened the drawstring on the bag, letting the contents fall out and onto her open palm. It was a necklace. A beautiful rose gold and amethyst necklace, the setting on the pendant looked almost antique, but Bonnie loved it.

"It's beautiful, Kol," she reached up and kissed him deeply. "Thank you, will you put it on me?" Kol did the link around her neck.

"It's your birthstone, amethysts actually have some magical properties." Kol smiled and held the stone up so it caught the light. "It's said to heighten protection and healing. It's also good for cleansing of the mind and to increase one's sixth sense. But I just thought it would look pretty on you."

"I love it," Bonnie kissed him again, not noticing when the covers fell from her shoulders. "And I love you, thank you."

"I love you, too, darling," Kol winked, "It also means faithfulness."

* * *

Hayley answered the phone. She was sitting in Tyler's car in a warm, humid New Orleans street.

"Dean, what's wrong?" She asked her friend.

"Kim's lost it," Dean told her over the phone. "She's planning to kill the Originals and that doppelgänger and she's somehow got a hold of some white oak. I'm getting out of here. It's not like Klaus would notice me missing, he hardly even asks us to do anything anymore."

Tyler sat upright at hearing what the remaining hybrids had planned to do. He held his phone out for Hayley to pass it to him.

"Thanks for telling us, Dean," Tyler said. "You get yourself out of there and take anyone you can talk out of Kim's crazy scheme. I'll warn Klaus, I don't like the guy, but I don't want to die, either."

Dean said he could probably get Chris to follow him, and hung up. Tyler then tried calling Klaus, but the phone went to voice mail, he left a message asking Klaus to call him back and that it was important. He then turned to Hayley.

"You ready?" He asked her, nodding to the bar they were parked outside of, _Rousseau_. There were witches who worked here, Hayley was hoping that they would be able to point her in the right direction to find her clan.

"Yep," Hayley nodded, opening the door. "As ready I'll ever be, anyway."

Since it was just a few days after Mardi Gras had started the place was packed, despite the fact that it was only mid-afternoon on a Monday. The overworked bar staff, a harried looking blond who looked a few years older than him and Hayley and a sadder looking brunette in her mid-thirties. They both zipped around each other, pouring drinks and taking orders.

"What can I get you?" The brunette asked, her name tag reading Jane-Anne, looking between both him and Hayley. "And if you want Alcohol, I'll need to see some ID."

"No drinks, just some info, please?" Hayley asked.

"We're a bit busy," Jane-Anne replied, "If you don't want anything to drink, why did you enter a bar in Nola during Mardi Gras?"

Something tingled in the air around Jane-Anne, magic. Hayley and Tyler could automatically tell she was a witch. Some hid it, like Bonnie, but this woman saw no need to hide what she was.

"I'm sorry, we won't be long," Hayley continued, "I'm just looking for my family. Someone told me they used to live in the area. I was thinking someone like _you_ could help."

"You must be new," another woman asked. She looked similar in appearance to Jane-Anna, but a good ten or so years younger. "We can't do that in the Quarter, sorry."

The second woman went off and placed two bowls of food in front of some customers down the bar and walked back. Hayley reach her arm out, taking hold of the younger one's arm as she walked past. When contact was made, the witch grasped and shut her eyes for a moment. When she opened them, she looked right at Hayley and shook her head.

"Your kind aren't very welcome around here," she said. "The _King_ won't take this well."

"My kind?" Hayley questioned, "What king? I just want you to tell me where I can find the other people who have this mark." She snapped, taking off her light jacket and pulling the sleeve of her tank top to the side to show her birth mark.

"You're a Crescent?" The younger witch said. "But," she pointed to Tyler, "What's he?"

"I'm Tyler, this is my friend, Hayley," Tyler said. "As to what I am, I was born the same thing as Hayley, but last year I met Klaus Mikaelson – I hear he's quite famous down here – and he made me like him… A hybrid."

Jane-Anne and younger witch exchanged looks. "You know the Originals?" Jane-Anne asked them quietly.

"What's that got to do with finding my family?" Hayley asked, shrugging her jacket back on.

"Nothing," the younger one said. She checked her watch, "I'm Sophie, Jane-Anne here is my older sister. I have my break in an hour, just before the dinner rush starts. I'll see what I can do for you, then."

Tyler and Hayley thanked her and came back an hour later. They received directions to the Bayou, where, rumour had it, the last of the Crescent Wolf Pack still lived.

When they arrived out in the Bayou, they found nothing. It was all just a wild goose chase. Then the car wouldn't start, and the swamp around them got all that much darker. Smoke billowed out from under the hood and when Hayley grabbed her phone, it had no service. A whisper was in the air, chanting.

Witches came out of the trees, surrounding both Tyler and Hayley. Pain exploded in Tyler's mind, it felt _exactly_ how Caroline described what witches do, when they give vampires aneurisms.

Tyler's feet gave out and he held his head, yelling in pain. Next to him, Hayley's eye's fluttered and then she collapsed. The last thing Tyler saw was the witch from earlier, Sophie, walking closer, before his neck was snapped.

* * *

When Tyler came to, he felt a burn in his veins. His groggy mind told him he's been pumped with enough wolfsbane to kill a normal wolf and the only reason he was still alive was because of his hybrid nature.

"Ty," he heard Hayley say and felt her boot kick him in the side. "Ty, get your ass up!"

"What the hell is going on?" He muttered, feeling heavy and sick, the wolfsbane making him want to throw up.

"Those fucking witches," Hayley muttered. "I should've realised, never trust a witch that doesn't ask for anything in return for a favour! Selfish bitches, the lot of them."

"Where are we?" Tyler asked, pushing himself up into a seating position. It was harder than he thought, his hands were shackled, doing a quick check of Hayley, he saw in the same position.

"I think we're in a cemetery," Hayley told him, passing him a bottle of water that the witches had left for them. "It's clean," she said when he eyed it sceptically. "No wolfsbane or vervain." Tyler nodded in thanks and took a large gulp of water. He could really use some blood instead, but water would have to do for now.

"I see you're both up," Sophie said, coming into the tomb. "I'm sorry about the chains, it's nothing personal."

Jane-Anne entered after her, along with about a dozen or so more witches.

"Everyone's fair game in the war against Marcel," Jane-Anne said.

"What the hell do you need us for?" Tyler growled, his eyes flashing yellow and his fangs elongating.

"You were right, Sophie," an older woman said. She had darker skin and wore a scarf around her head and many necklaces. "He is both werewolf and vampire. The _Hybrid_ had broken his curse and is making more like him."

"We told you, Agnes," Jane-Anne said, passing Tyler a small cup, no bigger than a shot glass, filled with blood. "You need blood, boy, here."

Tyler wanted nothing more than to throw the glass back into the faces of these witches, but the call of blood was too much, he downed the small amount quickly.

Sophie knelt down in front of Tyler and Hayley. "There is a vampire who has basically taken the Quarter hostage. He's got us witches on a leash and he's killing us. We need to fight back," Sophie said.

"That's nice," Hayley spat, "But that has nothing to do with us. What makes any of you think we care?"

"Nothing," Sophie said. "But Marcel was turned by Klaus almost two hundred years ago, if anyone can stop him, it's Klaus Mikaelson."

"And what do we have to do with that plan?" Tyler asked, losing his patience. "It's not like we're friends with Klaus. In fact I actively hate the guy! He killed me, turned me into a monster and stole my girl!"

"While the both of you were out," Jane-Anne said, "Sophie here, went through your mind, to see if there is any way we can drag the Originals here. She found that one of them is already planning a trip, Kol."

"That wasn't all she found," the woman named Agnes said. "The hybrid here is a lot more privy to the Originals' business than he let on," she told Hayley. "Sophie saw that recently, the Originals were turned human for a time. And in that time, one of the Original brothers impregnated a young woman."

Tyler's eyes widened and panic crossed his face.

"You leave Elena alone!" He shouted, straining against his chains. "Elijah will kill you if you go after his baby."

A witch standing near Sophie, with darker skin and long curly hair, narrowed her eyes at what Tyler just yelled. Not that anyone noticed.

"He also knows," Agnes continued, ignoring Tyler's outburst, "That if an Original dies, their entire sire line goes with them, and there is a weapon out there with the capabilities to kill an Original."

"We're been down this road," Tyler yelled. "People have tried to go against the Originals before. You know what happened to them? They're all dead! You don't fuck with the Originals and live to tell the tale."

"Be that as it may," Jane-Anne said, there was something desperate about her look. "But we need to try _everything_."

* * *

"I love it when Ellie can't sleep," Kol remarked, lathering a slice of hot, lightly toasted banana bread in butter and shovelling it into his mouth.

"Kol!" Elijah said, frowning. "I'd thank you not to make light on Elena's insomnia. It's not good for the babies."

"Sorry, 'Li," he shrugged. "Omigo', tho goo'!" He said, his mouth full.

"It's like you were raised by wolves," Rebekah said, disgusted. "Really, Kol, manners!"

"Ha," Kol laughed, crumbs flying from his mouth. He swallowed. "That's funny, 'cause we were raise next to wolves… and with a wolf." His eyes flew over to Klaus.

"Oh, ha ha," Klaus said sarcastically. "Your sense of humour truly astounds me, brother."

"How do you do it?" Finn asked Elijah, watching in annoyance as their younger siblings bickered like children.

"You learn to block them out after a century or two," Elijah deadpanned, handing Finn a muffin and a cup of coffee. The two elder Mikaelson brothers shared a slight chuckle.

The Originals took seats around the Gilbert's table. Elena was napping and Jeremy was at school. It was a day after Finn and Elijah had shared with everyone the truth about Freya and Dahlia. Curses were used, things thrown, blame lain and threats used. But overall, it just caused everyone to reaffirm their ties and promise to stand together against any and all threats to them and the twins. Always and forever.

"We have several issues that we need to turn our attention to," Elijah said, joining his hands in front of him. "First and most pressing, the Founder's Council. We may have gotten rid of the one really radical member, but they know what we are now."

"And not just us," Kol said, suddenly very serious. "They know about Bonnie and Elena. They know about Caroline and Jeremy and the Salvatores and Katerina and all of Nik's hybrids."

"The Salvatores are leaving town," Klaus said. "Stefan came to see me this morning, he and Damon are clearing out while no one is after them. They'll be gone by the end of the month. Caroline's mother also thinks we, all of us, should leave town for a while as well. Just until the council calms down, but Caroline is refusing to even think of leaving until after the pageant next weekend."

"Vakker and I are heading down to New Orleans at the end of the month," Kol told his siblings. "Because she keeps dreaming of places there connected to us. The plantation house, the compound, the cemetery. We're hoping that actually being there might help clarify some of the interpretation." The trip to New Orleans may have started as a way to get back at his brother, but now, to Kol, it was to find out who or what was after his family. The possibility of a gold dagger was just a bonus, in case needed.

"You're going to New Orleans?" Rebekah asked, smiling nostalgically. "That sounds like fun, I always loved New Orleans."

"The more the merrier, Bex," Kol shrugged, looking around at the rest of their siblings. "You're welcome to join us."

"Can you imagine it," Klaus asked, rhetorically. "The Mikaelsons back in Nola. Sounds exciting."

"That's all well and good, but we've also got Katerina's escape to focus on," Elijah said. He was slightly worried that Katherine would target Elena as she had done many times before. Especially now that she knew of Elena's pregnancy.

"Let Katerina sweat," Klaus said. "The little bitch wouldn't dare actively stand against us, not if she has no one to hide behind. She can run for another five hundred years for all I care. I'll not search for her, but if the opportunity presents itself, I'm more than happy to remove her treacherous heart from her chest… If she even has one."

"Niklaus," Elijah interrupted. "What if she comes after Elena? What then brother? I am not willing to risk the lives of my children or their mother's, for any reason whatsoever."

"I believe Katerina's sense of self-preservation is higher than that, but if she is stupid enough to try our hand, I'll let you kill her, personally." Klaus' face split into a large grin, "Or better yet," he added, hearing someone walk down the stairs, "I'll let Elena kill her. After all, if anyone deserves to kill her, it's her doppelgänger. I've heard that Katerina has done quite a number on your life this last year."

Klaus turned and faced the door to the dining room, where Elena stood.

"You've got that right," Elena muttered, pushing off the door frame and getting herself a glass of water. "But I'm not sure I could kill her, she's a bitch, sure, but I'm not comfortable with just killing for the sake of killing."

"You had no trouble helping Elijah and I kill the pastor, just the other day."

"The pastor fucked with my family," Elena said, turning around and crossing her arms. "That's something I have in common with you guys; 'family above all'. And if someone had told me this just a few months ago, I would've called them crazy, but you guys are my family, now."

"Didn't Katherine once kill Jeremy?" Rebekah pointed out.

"She also chopped off your Uncle John's fingers and stabbed him." Elijah said, "And she compelled Jenna to once stab herself."

Elena nodded, this was all true.

"She knocked you out just the other day, what she had hurt the twins?" Kol asked.

"There's still something creepy about killing someone who looks just like me." Elena said, putting her empty glass in the sink.

"Forget the doppelgänger skank, let's go back to what you said about us being family," Rebekah just smiled and pulled Elena into a hug, "You're the sister I never wanted," she whispered into her ear, giving her a light elbow in the arm and snickering.

"Aw, Ellie, I'm touched," Kol replied, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"This is weird," Klaus said, "Who ever thought I would be so protective of the doppelgänger, and not for my own selfish reasons?"

"Not I," Finn said. "But even me, Elena?"

"While I don't know you nearly as well as your siblings, you're Elijah's brother and the twin's uncle, which means you're family."

Finn just smiled, "Thank you," he said. "That means a lot, especially since I once tried to kill you."

"So you pushed me down the stairs," Elena said, rolling her eyes. "Klaus _has_ killed me. Rebekah's tried to kill me, Elijah's tried to kidnap me, your mom has tried to kill me multiple times, Mikael stabbed Katherine fatally thinking she was me - not that the last two are family – the only one who's not harmed me in anyway is Kol." She paused, "Huh."

"Damn straight!" Kol yelled, fist pumping. "I'm Ellie's favourite Mikaelson. In your face, Eli!"

"Sorry Kol, but Elijah's still my favourite Original." Elena smiled at a pouting Kol.

"I believe this is where I say _in your face, Kol_ ," Elijah said with a cheeky smirk. He watched this exchange between the love of his life and his family with a smile, a warm feeling spreading through him. He walked to Elena and pulled her into a hug, kissing her lightly on the mouth. "I love you, too, sweetheart."

"You two are still revolting," Klaus said, pointing his index finger to his open mouth and sticking out his tongue.

"If you don't want to see me make out with your brother, who just so happens to be _my_ boyfriend, in _my,_ kitchen, which is in _my_ house, I suggest you look away."

Elijah chuckled slightly, attaching his lips to her cheek and then looking at his brothers and sister. "I couldn't have said it better, my love."

* * *

"No offence, but I glad your siblings finally left," Elena said. She was at the sink, staking up the dishes made from the morning tea the Originals had. Elijah was just entering the kitchen again, having just seen his family out. "I thought they'd never leave."

"Yes, well," Elijah chuckled. "They can be a little overwhelming," he said, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her frame from behind. He placed his palms over her stomach and kissed the nape of her neck.

"There's no denying that," Elena smiled, placing the last plate on the rack and shaking excess water from her hands. "But that's not why I wanted them to leave." She turned in Elijah's arms, facing him. Her hands traced up his torso, he was only in a button up shirt and slacks, the top few buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

She took hold of his collar and pulled Elijah's face down to meet hers.

"I wanted them gone," she whispered against his lips, "Because I couldn't very well have my way with you in front of your family, now could I?"

"No, I don't suppose you could," Elijah muttered. He kissed along her cheek and made his way to her neck. "That'd not something one usually does in front of one's siblings." He thread his fingers into her hair and pulled her head to the side, lavishing the side of her neck with wet, open mouthed kisses.

Elena let out a moan, and within a second, she found herself deposited on the kitchen counted, Elijah standing between her legs and her gripping his shirt for dear life as he sucked on her pulse point.

"If you don't take this somewhere more private like – uh – now, I'm going to insist you fuck me over this kitchen counter." Elena's shaky hands managed to start to undo his buttons on his shirt.

"Kitchen counter sex?" Elijah muttered into her ear as he pulled her top over her head. "That's something we haven't done in a while…"

He then quickly freed her of her bra and cupped her breasts. He pulled her to the end of the counter and worked on removing her of her pants. Elena lifted her butt off the bench, to make it easier for Elijah to slide the pants out from under her.

"The kitchen it is, then." She pushed his shirt from his frame and wrapped her legs around his hips, her fingers moving to rid him of his pants.

"These last few days, my dear, you have been completely insatiable," Elijah observed. He splayed his hand across her back and captured her lips again in a hungry kiss. "I'm not complaining, far from it, actually, but I wonder, what brought this on?"

"Hormones," Elena groaned out, lining Elijah's manhood up with her core. "Second trimester has started and if I'm not tired, hungry or need to pee, I'm horny."

"Well if that's the case," Elijah said, with a smirk. He pushed her torso back, so she lay out on the counter top and pulled her to the edge of the bench. Her legs rested around his hips and his hands bit into hers as he slid into her. "I graciously offer my services to the lady... After all, it its my responsibility to take care of my lover should she feel the urge to... well, you get my idea, yes?"

He slid out and pushed inside her again.

"Oh, FUCK!" Elena grasped out. "You should step up... It is your babies that are making my hormones... OH, go out of control. RIGHT THERE, YES!" She gripped the other side of the counter and closed her eyes.

"Elena," Elijah groaned out, leaning forward and taking a nipple into his mouth.

"Hm," she hummed, looking at him with half-lidded eyes. "Yes?"

"Be quiet and let me fuck you," he licked up her neck, his hand going behind her neck and lifting her face so he can kiss her lips.

* * *

 **So, I'm setting up the stage for The Originals storylines to come in...**

 **I plan for a bit of Elena/Elijah time (bonding, name discussions, maybe the first baby movements), a Gilbert sibling moment, the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant, some hybrid plotting and maybe a scheme or two, Katherine trouble, Kennet's (an co.) trip to New Orleans and for some trouble to brew up in the French Quarter when the Mikaelsons come face to face with a certain 'king' (cough!Marcelcough!). By the end of the story, I don't intend to have the story take place in Mystic Falls any more...**

 **I'm not promising anything, but I'm hoping that this should be finished by the end of April if, if I keep with updates being every week-week and a half. Anyone have any favourite moments from the Originals season one?**

 **Leave me a review and let me know how this is going.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm back, please don't hate me?**

 **Is it too much to hope for a scene with all six alive Original siblings, in their proper bodies and in the present? Apparently! Bastards. I haven't watched The Originals or The Vampire Diaries in weeks, I'm just so disappointed in them. That's not to say that I am unaware of what has happened. I may have looked up the odd spoiler or two. All I can say is that I think both shows are in a slow decent into hell… But that's just my personal opinion.**

 **I'm sorry I dropped off the face of the Earth for a few months. I have no excuses, I just never made the time to write and I'm sorry.**

 **I do not own The Vampire Diaries or The Originals.**

* * *

"If it isn't my high-school graduate brother," Elena said, smiling. She was sitting on the ground in the front living room and wrapping ornaments and photo frames in old newspaper and placing it aside to put it into boxes.

"Haha, Elena," Jeremy said, placing his school bag down and passing her a piece of paper. "But you and I both know that I wouldn't have gotten this," he shook the paper at her, showing a certificate of graduation, "If Elijah hadn't compelled my teachers."

"It's just 'cause we need to vamoose," Elena said, grabbing an old family photo of them and their parents and wrapping it in newspaper. "We can't wait 'til the summer, and you need to have your diploma."

"I could've transferred, wherever we're going," Jeremy argued. He did want to get out of Mystic Falls, it held too many ghosts, real and metaphorical.

"With four months left in your senior year, Jer?"

"Whatever."

"Still," Elena remarked, "It means that you'll get into a college easier."

"You mean like how you are meant to go to college?" Jeremy asked, rhetorically. "You were only taking one gap year and yet I don't see you going off to study come September."

"That's probably because," Elena said, pushing herself up on her knees, "Come September, I'll have two, count 'em, two newborns. The twins will barely be two months old in the fall." She straightened herself out, holding up two fingers and then swayed. "Whoa, head rush."

"You okay?" Jeremy asked, suddenly standing next to her and his hands supporting her, by holding her arm.

"Yeah," Elena muttered, shaking her head and walking into the kitchen. "I probably just need to eat or I stood up too quickly. It's been happening every now and then, lately."

She opened the fridge and reached for a bottle of water. There were a few blood bags in there and Elena felt her eyes drawn to them. She bypassed them and got out the water, opening it and taking a really big drink.

"See, all better," She told Jeremy, who was hovering.

"Alright," Jeremy conceded. He held up his hands in surrender. "But you should eat, too. Have you had lunch?"

"Um," Elena tried to remember. She knew Elijah had left just before mid-day, to talk to Klaus and get some more packing boxes from the hardware store. He wasn't expected back until about four, but she doesn't remember eating lunch. "I had a sandwich, but since I'm eating for three... I forgot. Don't tell Elijah, he'll get over-protective. How 'bout you and me go and get some burgers?"

"I won't tell Elijah, we both know how he is prone to over-reacting with you and you little bunddle of joy, but you better promise to start eating more."

"I will," Elena snapped, going out to the car and jumping in. Jeremy joined her in the passenger side a second later.

 _Getting Elena out of the house, now, she's hungry and wants burgers. You have about half hour to get your bags packed._ Jeremy sent in a text to Elijah.

* * *

"Dean and Chris are gone," Nate told Kim. "The only ones left and willing to kill the Originals and the doppelgänger is you, me, Adrian, Phil, Mike, Susan, Andrew, Beth, Allison and Robert. You better hope those bullets work."

"They will," Kim said, putting her hand into her pocket and pulling out eight wooden tipped bullets. "But to be safe, we kill the other Originals and incapacitate Klaus, drain him, then – I dunno, bury him in concrete or something. Just in case the sire line thing isn't a bluff, yeah?"

"There's ten of us and one Klaus, we should be fine."

* * *

When Elena and Jeremy returned home, Elijah's car was in the driveway, and the trunk was open. Elena got out of the car and made her way inside, just in time to see Elijah carrying a duffle bag down the stairs.

"What's going on?" Elena asked, eying the cooler sitting on the dining room table and the bag in Elijah's hands. "You going somewhere, Elijah?"

Elijah and Jeremy, who had followed Elena inside, exchanged looks.

"I was hoping to have everything ready by the time you arrived back," Elijah said, getting to the bottom of the stairs and setting down the bag.

"She rushed me," Jeremy shrugged. "I tried to persuade her to go and get ice cream with me, but she wanted to get home. What pregnant woman doesn't want ice cream?" Jeremy asked and Elijah just looked a little puzzled.

"What are you two going on about?" Elena asked, looking between the Original and her brother. "Elijah, why was Jeremy supposed to keep me out of the house?" She raised a brow and placed her hands on her hips.

Elijah smiled and walking forward, he ran his middle finger over the hairline on her face, from forehead to ear. "I wanted to surprise you, sweetheart."

"I'm gonna go upstairs," Jeremy said awkwardly, zooming up the stairs. He always felt a little uncomfortable when Elijah looked at his sister like _that_.

"Surprise me?" Elena repeated, giving a small smile. She heard Jeremy's bedroom door close on the next level. "Surprise me with what?"

"A romantic getaway," Elijah told her, leaning in and pressing a short kiss to her lips. "Just you and me."

"A romantic getaway?"

"Yes, my dear," he smirked, "Are you intending to repeat everything I say?"

"Where?" Elena asked, feeling really excited.

"The lake house, we leave tonight and be back on Saturday morning before the pageant, just in time for Caroline to hand over her crown." He picked up the bag from the floor and went to get the cooler from the kitchen, it was already stocked with blood bags and food. "Jeremy offered to do the rest of the packing over the weekend, with help from everyone else. I figured we could use a little ' _us'_ time. Especially since we're off to New Orleans in a little over a week."

"That sounds like the best idea I've heard in a long time," Elena said, from where Elijah left her at the bottom of the stairs. "Is it going to be like the clothing's optional one we took before Christmas?"

"I should hope so, my lovely Elena."

"Vampire hearing!" Jeremy yelled from his room, "GROSS."

Elena just laughed.

Elijah winked at her on the way out the door, giving out a small chuckle as he went.

While Elijah loaded up the back of his car, Elena rushed to their room, grabbing a bag that she had stashed under the bed, she was going to give it to him on Valentine's Day, but had not gotten the chance the other day, she figured better late than never.

* * *

"Stefan's not going to sleep with you again, Katherine," Damon said, after walking in on Katherine, naked in his shower. Again. "I'm not either, just so you know."

"I don't want to fuck you, Damon, although I wouldn't mind another shot at your brother," Katherine snapped. "I'm only in here because you have the best bathroom. Then again," she let her eyes roam his body, "I wouldn't kick you out of bed, either." She licked her lips, with a smirk.

"Why are you really here, Katherine?" Damon sniped. "Stef and I will be out by the weekend and having you stay here is tantamount to harbouring a fugitive in Klaus' eyes. I don't feel like dying."

Katherine just sauntered past him, swaying her hips and rolling her eyes. She knew that to get at Elena, she would need to be smart. And if Katherine Pierce was anything, it was smart. It didn't have to be right away, she could wait.

* * *

Elena checked herself in the mirror one last time. Her baby bump was getting to the stage that it was almost painfully noticeable. Elijah was down stairs, he had offered to tidy up after dinner and Elena went up to shower.

She fluffed her hair, trying to make it look a bit messy, to give her look that careless sexy look Katherine always rocked. Elena didn't pull it off quite the same as her ancestor, but it wasn't a complete failure.

She was wearing a lacy black negligee and very small, matching, lace panties.

She heard the door in the room connected to the bathroom open and Elijah knocked on the door.

"Elena, my love, are you alright? You've been in there a while," he called.

Elena gave her hair one last fluff, checked her reflection and opened the door.

"Good evening, Mr Mikaelson," she said to him. Elena licked her lips and then leaned against the doorframe, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth.

Elijah's eyes widened almost comically, before filling with hunger. His pupils dilated and his eyes became almost onyx. They gained a predatory look in them and he approached her, slowly.

"Good evening, indeed, my dear." His voice sounded raspy, like a growl. "Don't you look delectable. What, pray tell, is the occasion?" He reached up and undid his tie, and started on the buttons of his shirt.

"No occasion," Elena replied, pushing herself off the wall and swaying her hips as she met him in the middle of the room. "I was meant to wear this the other night, for Valentine's, but as you know, I fell asleep. And we can't have such a _pretty_ garments go to waste, can we?"

"That would be a shame," Elijah said, his eyes taking in her frame and he felt himself harden.

"How about you come here, Mr Mikaelson?" Elena curled her index finger in a come hither way, a half smirk on her lips.

"Far be it of me to deny you anything, my love." Elijah closed the distance between them. He ran his nose up the side of her neck and took her ear lobe into his mouth, his hand sliding up her side, the lace gathering over it. "You bewitch me, Elena. Enchant me. _Rule_ me. I am yours, completely." He slide his other hand over her shoulder, pushing a strap off and nibbling her shoulder, neck and the top of her breast.

Elena's breath stuttered in her throat and her eyes rolled back into their sockets.

"Oh, Elijah," she moaned.

Elijah stepped back, shrugging his shirt off his shoulders and looking into her face. His hand cupped her cheek.

Elena's eyes fluttered open and met his. The look of pure devotion in his made Elena's head spin. He looked at her as if he wanted to hold her and never let go. Its intensity almost frightened her. _Almost_. Instead, she looked back at him with the same reverence.

"I love you, Elena." He muttered, pressing their foreheads together. "I long for you, crave you… _Need you._ "

Elena simply placed her lips on his, poring all her feelings into the kiss. "I love you, too," she whispered against his mouth. "I love you so damn much, Elijah."

* * *

"Saturday there's some fancy event on at the Lockwood's," Kim said to the rest of the Hybrids. They were still operating out of an old stable on the Lockwood's land, thankfully far away from the old cellar. "We could strike in the chaos, because I know for a fact that all the Originals will be there."

Just then the door banged open and Adrian stormed in. He looked pissed off.

"Well it better be soon," he snapped. "I am sick and tired of pretending to be still sired to that psychotic megalomaniac. He wants us to go and pack up his house, because he is too lazy to do it himself!"

"What do you mean, pack up his house? We just set up that house less than six months ago! Both Mindy and Daniel died setting up that house," Beth asked, angrily.

"Just that," Adrian said. "The Originals and all extended family are moving. Next week."

"What?" Nate yelled.

"What day?" Kim asked calmly, but inside she was fuming.

"Wednesday."

"Wednesday, like six days away, Wednesday?" Phil asked.

"Yep."

"Then I guess it is Saturday," Kim said.

* * *

The last few days had been nice for Elena and Elijah. No stress.

Elijah had been planning something. He had no idea when he would do it, but he knew that he wanted to. Not much scared the Original, barring permanent death of himself or those he cares about, Elena or the twins being hurt or dying, he didn't fear much. But rejection, he feared rejection. Even with him, being as confident and even arrogant as he is, he still did not want to think of being left behind.

He remembered what he had said to Elena, that morning, when he had still been human. About how, if he could, he would like to live out a quiet, human life with the youngest doppelgänger. Court her, as a (human) man should, marry her, as a (human) man should, give her children, live out their normal human lives away from the chaos of the supernatural. No magic, no doppelgängers, or vampires. No crazy witches with vendettas, no psychotic hybrids (love his brother or not, Elijah could not deny his half-brother was a little crazy), just himself, Elena and their children.

Just because he was not human, did not mean that they could not still live out their lives in bliss. Elena had awoken inside him a dream that he thought had died when his first life did. He wanted to claim Elena as his, in every way. He wanted them to be bound together.

Elijah had no plan to propose, but he did have a ring. He had taken Bonnie with him to look for one. She is one of Elena's oldest and closest friends, and she can keep a secret far better than Caroline.

Elijah was in no rush, he just wanted to get it, because you never know what life may throw at you, especially an unnaturally long life as an original vampire.

Elijah played with the small box inside his pocket. He had been carrying it around with him for the last week and a half, since he had bought it and Elena had been kidnapped. It was their last full day at the cabin, tomorrow morning, they would be heading back into town, in time to make it to Caroline's last event as Miss Mystic Falls.

Elijah was not a nervous individual, he was very confident in himself. Tonight would be a good opportunity. They could have dinner and then go out onto the dock on the lake. It wasn't set in stone, but it could be as good a time as any and with what was happening next week, he and Elena would not have many opportunities to be alone for a while.

* * *

"Nik," Rebekah called from her room. She was going through her things and found a trick drawer, suddenly remembering what was in it. But the small portion of white oak was gone! "Oh, no. Nik, please, we have a problem!" Her brother will not be happy. "Oh God, he's going to be so angry at me," Rebekah muttered to herself.

Klaus walked calmly to Rebekah's room. He wondered what was so wrong as to make his sister react like this. But knowing Rebekah, it was probably just a broken heel on one of her shoes or something.

"What, sister, has your panties in a bunch?" Klaus asked, looking at Rebekah terror struck face, suddenly thinking that maybe she was stressing about something a little more than a broken shoe. "Bekah, what's wrong, sister?" He rushed to her side.

"I'm so sorry, Nik," she grasped out, a tear leaking from her eye. Klaus will be furious when he finds out. "Please, Nik, I forgot, and now it's gone. I'm so sorry, please believe me, Nik?"

"Rebekah, stop blubbering and tell me what the bloody hell is wrong!?" Klaus said, grabbing her shoulder and giving them a little shake.

"It's gone. I forgot about it after everything and now it's gone."

"What's gone?" Klaus asked, "What did you forget about?"

"The white oak," Rebekah said, quietly. "The small splinter that I broke off for Bonnie to spell, to find the last stake. I'm sorry, Nik. I was going to burn it, but with everything, mother dying, Elena being pregnant, that hunter, I forgot. It was hidden, though. Which means someone's searched the house."

Klaus listened to what Rebekah was saying. _There was white oak out there?_ Someone else was trying to kill them. His sister had screwed up, she had let the very thing that can kill him out of her sight?

"That was very stupid," Klaus spat, one of his hands moving from Rebekah's shoulder to her neck and he squeezed just a little. "Sister, how could you be so stupid?"

"Brother, please, I didn't mean it, I'm so sorry," Rebekah begged. She knew what old-Klaus would do in this position. And despite the fact that her brother had changed, she did not think he had changed _that_ much. "Don't do it. I will get the splinter back and kill anyone who gets in my way. Please, Nik, forgive me."

"I know I'm different, Bek, but somethings just don't change." Klaus felt his anger rise inside of him. How could his sister possibly allow their family to be put in such a vulnerable position because of something slipping her mind? This was why he couldn't trust anyone, this was why he kept his siblings daggered. For his and their own safety.

"I'm sorry, Nik."

"I'm sorry too, sister. It appears sometimes you just don't learn." The hand gripping her neck twisted before she could act and Rebekah felt her neck snap, blackness surrounding her. Apparently it was too much to hope for her brother to have changed completely.

When his sister collapsed to the floor, Klaus let his mind calm, a little. His temper was still too much, he needed to breathe. He knew what he would have done, had this happened six months ago. He would have daggered Rebekah without a second thought. She had disappointed him and he did not like to be disappointed.

Ten minutes later, Klaus was pacing the floor in front of Rebekah's bed, swirling a dagger between his fingers. His sister was still unconscious, on her bed. He could do it. He should do it, the dagger already had ash on it, all he had to do was plunge it into her chest. He was sure he wanted to, but could he bring himself to.

Under everything, he could not help but think what Caroline would say, what she would think of him.

He heard a car pulling into his driveway and his younger brother's voice as he spoke to the witch on the phone. Kol would not react well to this scene. Whatever Klaus was planning to do, he had to make up his mind soon and deal with Kol.

* * *

Their night had been perfect, now Elena leaned back on Elijah, a content smile on her face as they sat out on the dock in front of her lake house. She pulled the blanket up, over her chest and drew lazy patterns on Elijah's arm, which was wrapped around her waist.

He had his other hand inside his pocket, playing with the small velvet box.

Just as Elijah steeled himself to ask a question he thought he would never ask, his cell phone rang. He groaned.

"You going to get that?' Elena asked, after the cell had been ringing for almost thirty seconds. She sat up, the rug pooling around her waist.

"What, I mean, yeah," Elijah said distractedly. He let go of the little box and removed his phone, taking note of Kol's name as the caller.

"What do you want, Kol?" Elijah snapped, a little frustrated.

 _"Sorry brother, I would not've called unless it was urgent."_ There was a crash heard from Kol's end and some muffled yelling. _"Back off, Nik!"_ Elijah heard Kol say, his mouth away from the receiver. " _I'm sorry if I'm interrupting anything, brother, but we need you back here, now. I just caught Nik trying to dagger Rebekah."_

Elijah clenched his jaw. He had always known it was only a matter of time until Klaus snapped. Hopefully he had been stopped in time and next time one of their siblings angers the Hybrid, he would not resort to the dagger.

 _"I wasn't going to do anything, Kol!"_ Klaus shouted in the background. There was another crash and some grunts. _"Kol, I was angry, it wasn't what it looked like."_

 _"So out sister just tripped and broke her neck, and you just happened to find a dagger at that exact moment, with ash already on it. The only thing making you look guiltier right now would be if the dagger was already in Bex's chest."_

 _"Kol!"_

"Can you two, shut up!" Elijah snapped into the phone, knowing they would both hear him. His family truly had impeccable timing. "I'll be back in an hour, calm down or I'll tell both Caroline and Bonnie to go there to mediate." He hung up.

The whole time, Elena looked at Elijah in confusion. "What was that all about?" She asked, her eyebrows furrowed.

"I'm afraid we have to cut out little vacation short, my dear," Elijah stood, helping Elena to her feet. "Apparently my brothers are in the middle of a… tussle, shall we say. Kol claims he saw Klaus about to dagger Rebekah, but Klaus claims Kol has the wrong idea. To avoid any problematic issues, I think it best if we head back into town. I'm sorry, sweetheart."

"That's okay," Elena shrugged, wrapping the blanket around her shoulders. "Feuds in the Mikaelson family can get out of hand very quickly if not resolved, or so I've heard." She smiled at him and Elijah felt his heart sink at his loss of a chance. _Damn his brother_ s!

* * *

"Eli's on his way now," Kol told Klaus. He glared at his brother from his spot standing protectively in front of their sister's prone form.

"You don't get it, Kol," Klaus snapped back, his fists clenched. "I wanted to, believe me. I wanted nothing more than to punish Bekah after her screw up. But I couldn't bring myself to do it."

"Bullshit," Kol scoffed.

"It's true," Klaus said, getting his temper under control. "And after Bekah's fuck up, she would have deserved it. But I didn't. I was deliberating over it for almost a quarter hour before you got home."

"History says otherwise, Nik. You dagger first and ask questions later, you always have. Why should I think that this time is any different?"

Klaus felt like screaming. His family could be so frustrating sometimes.

"Are you accusing _me_ of being impulsive? Pot calling the kettle black, little brother?" Klaus started pacing the room again. "Your impulsive actions have ruined our brother's plans. Elijah's not going to be pleased."

"Better he be displeased than have a daggered sister," Kol argued. "And if you hadn't felt the need to be a tyrant, I wouldn't had to call our brother. If you hadn't harmed our sister, over something undoubtedly petty, I wouldn't have felt the need to call Eli."

"Petty! Petty?" Klaus yelled, "I'll tell you petty! Your baby sister, that you so valiantly protect, has allowed the very wood that can kill us out of her possession. The bit of white oak that she kept back in November? It's gone, because Bekah didn't burn it."

* * *

 **Sorry for my hiatus, I didn't mean to go MIA. I've just been so busy that writing has been pretty low on my list of things to do. Add that to a bit of writer's block and you get three months of no updates.**

 **Next chapter will be the Miss Mystic Fall pageant, where plenty of action will go down.**

 **I had Klaus act like this to show that while he had changed, it wasn't so dramatic as to happen overnight. He still has a very long way to go. All the Originals do.**

 **What the hell happened in the last third of The Originals season 3? It's like they just decided to start pulling names out of a hat and killing them all. Finn, dead! After only three episodes! Cami, dead! And while I'm pretty indifferent to Cami, it just made all the development and storylines involving her and Klaus these last three years feel wasted. Davina, dead! WTF! Plus, the whole 'Beast' thing seemed a little out of nowhere and way too over-powered! Anyway, rant over.**

 **Well, leave me a review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
